The Little Mermaid: Crystal Pearl
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: Valorinna, a beautiful young mermaid dreamt of becoming part of the worlds outside her watery realm, not knowing she holds a powerful legendary "Crystal Pearl" that can help vanquish evil and make her dreams come true. Based on the fairy tale by H.C.A. {Disclaimer: I don't own both FFXV or Winx Club/World of Winx. I'm just merely borrowing the elements from both series}
1. Chapter 1: Valorinna's Beginning

Once upon a time. In a faraway magical universe, lived a wonderful watery world called Aquamarinia, home to the rarest races of sea creatures and other living beings. It is apart of the enchanted solar system, a galaxy that contains magic and mystery. But for the planet of Aquamarinia, it became an isolated orbit due to the fact that a greater evil tried to conquer the world's peaceful oceans and poison its environment with their bitter taste of darkness, death, destruction and despair. It can all happen if one obtains the mystical, powerful, legendary crystal pearl. Once forged by the ocean gods and deities of the planet, the crystal pearl has the power to grant one's wishes. If the crystal pearl's power is abused, it'll can cause catastrophic disaster in the world and the next. Many of the bravest guardians devoted their lives to protect the crystal pearl from falling into the wrong hands, while others have the attention to use its power for their own selfish reasons. The ones who are truly evil planned to use it to bring upon greater darkness everywhere. They'll use it to cause each other's pain and suffering. Whatever their endgame might be, the crystal pearl's power would be poisonous to the minds of those who have hatred within their hearts. Luckily, the good guardians have convinced the other godly councils of Aquamarinia, to seal the crystal pearl away in a oyster and casted it into the deepest ocean, where it is out of reach of those who are vulgar on the inside. But unknowingly for them, the crystal pearl has found a new host to hide itself inside of. Perhaps not just a person but in fact; a mermaid. This is where her tale begins...

Ten years ago, in the deep depth below, there's a rarely beautiful place residing among the reefs. There lived an enchanted kingdom of Siren-Millennia; home of the rarest race of aquatic creatures called merfolk. Mermaids and mermen. They are all people on top but from the waist down, they have no legs or feet. Their bodies ended in a fluorescent tail of a fish, made of sparkling scales and fins that shimmer whenever the rays of light hit onto them. Each of the merfolk are unique with different types of colors and capabilities. Some are just ordinary in the least. Their wonderful kingdom is ruled by their beloved King Neptunium. He is a kind and generous merman. With his powerful trident, he led his mer-people to the peaceful waters. During these times, King Neptunium was also associated with the guardians who fought against the greater evil. He was there when the council made a decision to seal the crystal pearl away for good, thus preventing it from falling into the wrong hands. After the battle has won, the mighty sea king decided that he should swam back home in his victory. He wanted to spend more time with his beloved queen and his seven daughters. Unfortunately, she has become very ill. Then she had passed away by the time the sea king made it home to the palace. Heartbroken, King Neptunium mourns over the unexpected death of his beloved wife. But then he must be strong for his family. King Neptunium made a promise to his mermaid queen that he will protect their daughters with his life. Even if it means sheltering them from the outside ocean floor and the surface above the sea. As the years has come to pass, Siren-Millennia still remains the same. King Neptunium is still the same strong merman that he always has been. He proudly watches over his kingdom as the merfolk were all gliding through the crystal clear waters, enjoying their happiest lives under the sea. Well, almost all of them. There is one particular mermaid who longs for something more than an ordinary sea life. That mermaid is King Neptunium's youngest daughter. Like all of her sisters who have grown up to be beautiful princesses, the youngest is the most beautiful one of them all. Her name is Valorinna. She has skin as light as the biracially softest gold, her eyes are as bright aqua as the waves, the fins on her back that are shaped like seashell wings, her tail is a stunning shade of hot pink with bright peachy heart shaped birthmark along with purple hues, and lastly her huge elegant fins that is just as flowing as her long platinum blonde hair. She is the king's favorite child. All of the mermaid princesses have possessed the talent of lovely singing voices and they love to sing for the mer-people. But Valorinna has a special trait; she has her mother's beautiful voice. When she sang, she will melt the hearts of the merfolks everwhere, even her father's heart. He has plans to arrange a ball for his daughters to perform their serenade in the upcoming events. All of the mer-people are attending the royal party. But they have all the time they need for the ball is only a few days away. In the meantime, the mermaid princesses were playing around in their gardens, given to them by their father, King Neptunium. They socialize with each other all day long, talking about mermen and collecting seashells. But Valorinna is not interested in all of that. She often spends most of her days sneaking out of the kingdom grounds and sat there in the rainbow reefs, dreaming of the day when she could explore the world outside the endless oceans of Aquamarinia. Though it is forbidden for all merfolk to ever leave the watery realm for the dry mainland, Valorinna continues to defy all of the rules anyways. Just because she's the royal crown princess of Siren-Millennia, that doesn't stop her free spirited nature for she is quite the rebellious one. While she gazed at the surface above, her friends came along to see her. Olaris is a selkie who befriended Valorinna in her childhood days. Jasper the shapeshifting blue fish uses his tricks to amuse Valorinna, which it did amused her. Then the little mermaid continues to gaze at the surface. Her little friends wondered what was on her mind.

"What are you thinking about, Valorinna?" Olaris asked in wonderment.

"Don't you guys ever wonder what it's like up there?" Valorinna wondered.

"I don't know. I'm betting there's nothing much to see in the surface." said Jasper, flickering his flippers. "It's all clouds, air, the sea and a few islands. What's so special about it?"

"Oh you wouldn't understand, Jasper." teased Valorinna. "You're just a fish."

"Hey!" whined Jasper.

"Hehe! She got you right there, Jasper." says Olaris, giggling.

"Oh but still, I wish I can go see it for myself someday." said Valorinna, dreamily glances at the surface. "Besides, I'd rather be where the people are, than to be the outcast princess here."

"Oh Valorinna. You mustn't think like that." says Olaris as she swam to the mermaid's side. "No mermaid like yourself would ever belong up there. It is just not possible."

"Olaris is right." said Jasper. "The surface world is not a place for a mermaid. Otherwise, we will miss you sadly."

Valorinna is touched by Jasper's cuteness. She gently pets the blue fish.

"I'm sorry about that, you guys." says Valorinna as she holds her friends closer to her. "You're right. What was I saying? It's just my wishful thinking anyways."

They all laughed along with each other. Olaris took Valorinna's hands, urging her to come back to the palace. The little mermaid agreed to come with her friends back to the enchanted kingdom of Siren-Millennia. While they are on their way, Valorinna can hear a male's voice echoing out of the blue. It sounded like he was in trouble.

"Do you guys hear that?" Valorinna asked.

"Hear what?" wondered Jasper in confusion.

"I heard it too." says Olaris as she paused to listen.

"It sounded like someone needs help." cried Valorinna as she swam off to follow the troubled voice. "Come on, you two!"

"Wait! Valorinna!" shouted Olaris, tagging after her.

"You are swimming too fast!" whined Jasper as he tries to catch up with them.

The little mermaid and her friends swam to the open waters, trying to find that voice of a person in trouble. They sound of the male's voice led them to the ravine below the ocean floor. Upon their arrival, Valorinna notice that a strange merman is being pursued by a ferocious giant blop. It almost ate the merman whole if he hadn't escaped its large mouth. But for how long? Since she couldn't bare to see an innocent somebody in danger, Valorinna sprung out from the rocks and swims into the fray, endangering herself in the process. Her friends were terrified for the princess as the blop chases after the two merfolk. Since it is too fast and persistent, it's not going to be easy to shake the creature off of their trail. But Valorinna spotted a porthole within the gaps of the cavern. She has an idea.

"I know how to lose him!" Valorinna shouted out to the merman.

"How!?" the strange merman responded in question.

"Follow me!" shouts Valorinna as she darts towards the gapped porthole.

The strange merman followed her down to the ravine and the blop has nearly catches up to them, in an attempt to eat them. Horrified, Olaris and Jasper swam over to help their friends escape their horrifying fate. When the blop closes in on them, it suddenly gets its head stuck in the porthole and now the beast gets to watch its preys swim away to safety. They all swam to the colorfully bright reefs to rest for the moment. The strange merman can't believe how brave the little mermaid was when she went out of her way to help him out with his frightening situation.

"That was close!" exclaimed the strange merman as he turns to the princess. "Thank you for saving my life back there."

"You're welcome." says Valorinna. "I just can't stand seeing everyone else getting hurt or in danger."

"Now that was so sweet of you." said the merman. "No one has ever put their lives in peril for me before."

"Every creature in the endless seas needs a helping hand from time to time." reassured Valorinna, playing with her hair.

Olaris and Jasper had just begun to notice the strange merman's facial features from his head to tail. He is not like any other merfolk from Valorinna's kingdom. She too has noticed his appearance by examining his physique. He is as muscular as the stone. His skin is covered with the deepest shade of blue, complete with a white torso, whiter spots all over his smooth body and his tail look like as if, of a whale shark. The little mermaid turns to the merman.

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" Valorinna asked him.

"Nope! Not really." said the merman. "I actually came from out there, over the other side of the ocean."

"Oh really?" Valorinna asked beamfully.

"Yeah really." said the merman.

"To be honest, I have never seen a merfolk of a different species before." says Valorinna as she glances at his big muscular physique. "You almost look like a whale shark, in a more personified form."

"That's because I'm a mutant kind of merman." he said as he shows off his body and his long tail. "I come from a group of mutant merfolk; a rarest kind of sea creatures on the planet."

"WOW!" the three said in unison, at awe of their discovery.

He told them everything they wanted to know about where he came from. Then he quickly became sidetracked by his lifelong story. The quirky merman became confused after he mentioned his long travels from his native waters. He turns to the little mermaid and her friends, to ask them for information on where he is in the sea.

"Umm may I ask you where am I?" he asked.

"You are in the outskirts of the Siren-Millennia." says Valorinna, welcoming him to her kingdom.

"What?! The Siren-Millennia?!" the merman exclaimed with excitement for he has heard of the enchanted kingdom. "I heard it is beautiful there! I've always wanted to go to Siren-Millennia!"

"I can take you there if you want me to." said Valorinna, being the well mannered lady that she is. "I promise you'll love it when you see it with your own eyes."

"Do I ever?!" says the merman happily. "Sure! I'll go with you."

Valorinna took the merman's webbed hands and drags him along with her.

"You two are coming or what?" she asked her friends.

"Coming, Valorinna." says Olaris, tagging along.

"Wait for me!" says Jasper as he flaps his fins.

They are all on their way back to the kingdom. Upon their arrival, the merman is astonished by the glimmering buildings, shimmering landscapes, colorful sea creatures and a lively townsite of the kingdom, filled with mer-people of different individualities. Valorinna and her friends gave him a tour through the underwater market. During the moment, the big strange merman introduced himself to his new friends.

"I almost forgot! We haven't properly introduce ourselves." he remarked as he introduced himself. "My name is Lou."

"Well please to meet your acquaintance, Lou." said Valorinna as she too introduce herself. "I'm Valorinna. And these are my friends. Olaris the selkie and Jasper the shapeshifter fish.

"Nice to meet you, Lou!" greeted Olaris and Jasper in unison.

"Likewise." Lou greeted back with a warm smile.

While they are swimming halfway around the corner, then all of a sudden, a powerful man's voice is calling out to Valorinna. It sounded like the sea king had sent his mermen guards to go search for his daughter. The man's voice continues to echo throughout the reefs from afar, letting it slip that she is the crown princess to Lou who has overheard them.

"Wait! You're a princess?" says Lou in shock.

"Oh no! My father has the guards out looking for me." said Valorinna as she turns to Lou. "I'm sorry for the short notice, but I have to go! My father is going to kill me if he finds out I have snuck outside the castle grounds!"

"This is bad!" said Olaris nervously. "Ooh I knew we should've stayed within the castle's barrier."

"You should get going, Valorinna." said Jasper, urging her to hurry. "We don't want you to get in trouble with your dad."

"I'm confused! What is going on here?" Lou wondered.

Valorinna swam over the hug Lou, apologizing for her immediate exiting.

"I'm so sorry, Lou. But I have to go." said Valorinna as she quickly swims away. "It's been nice meeting you!"

"Maybe we'll see each other again, right?!" Lou bellowed from afar.

"We will see each other again!" Valorinna responded back. "I promise!"

After they said their goodbyes, she immediately swam off to return to the castle before the guards could find her. When she got back into the palace, the little mermaid snuck her way to the princesses' chambers, unnoticed by the staff. There, Valorinna encounters her six sisters whom were all too busy talking about mermen. They turn to notice her the minute she sat by her seashell mirror.

"I'm home!" says Valorinna, combing her long flowing hair.

"Where have you been, little sister?" asked Onna, the third middle sister.

"Yeah! Father has sent the guards to look for you." says Onya, the other sister.

"Oh I was out for a swim." said Valorinna, smiling.

The mermaid sisters were not amused of her rebellious nature.

"Uh Valorinna, you shouldn't be doing these things." said Fayna as she shook her head in frustration. "Father specifically said that we are not allowed to leave the palace perimeter. That means you too."

"If he finds out that you disobeyed his rules, he'll be very upset." teased Trista, the third oldest sister.

"What? I don't see what the problem is." remarked Valorinna, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, he never did mention why we're not allowed to be out there or best still, be up there. Up on the surface."

"Oh Valorinna, you mustn't talk like that." says Leila, urging her sister to stop. "No mermaid should ever speak like that. Ever!"

This just in the eldest sister, Daphnia swam up to her sisters, easing the conversation with them.

"Simmer down, girls!" Daphnia said as she gently defuse the tension with her sisters. "Let us not overthink the possibility. Now may I speak with our dear youngest sister?"

They all quiet down a bit just as Daphnia swam over to sat next to Valorinna, combing her hair.

"You know they're right, Valorinna." said Daphnia as she runs the comb through her sister's hair. "You need to stop swimming off on your own, especially out there."

"I wonder why daddy doesn't want us to go outside?" Valorinna wondered. "Like outside Siren-Millennia?"

"He wanted to protect us from the dangers of the open waters." Daphnia explained. "The oceans are full of dangers. But the most dangerous of all is the dry world above the sea."

"How do we know that it's dangerous when we don't even seen what it looks like?" the little mermaid suggested.

"Please, Valorinna. Try to drop the issue now." said Daphnia. "We don't want you getting in trouble with father."

"Look there he comes now!" says Leila, alerting the sisters.

They all lined up in a royally manner. Therefore, King Neptunium has entered the chambers.

"Good evening, my girls." said King Neptunium.

"Good evening, daddy!" they all greeted gratefully.

"I believe that you are all scheduled for the recital." announced King Neptunium as he went on. "You must go to the rehearsal shortly before dinner. The royal ball will be executed in a few weeks of time. Do you all understand, my children?"

"Yes, daddy! We understand!" says all of the princesses.

"Perfect! You all may go practice now." said King Neptunium as he shows the door.

"Yes, daddy." said Daphnia as she leads her sisters out of the chambers.

The mermaid princesses swam out to the auditorium down the hallway. King Neptunium stops Valorinna before she can leave. He wanted to talk with her.

"I was looking all over for you, Valorinna." says the king. "Where have you been all this time?"

Valorinna quickly came up with a good excuse like she always does at times like this.

"Umm I was just out in my garden. That's all." said Valorinna, trying to be sincere about her recent outings.

"Oh really? Perhaps I've missed you earlier this morning." remarked King Neptunium, scratching his beard. "You were a fast swimmer."

"Yes, I do get around very much." says Valorinna, chuckling a bit.

"Well anyways, you better go join your sisters in the recital." King Neptunium ordered.

"Yes, daddy." Valorinna complied as she then swims out of the door.

From time to time, the mermaid princesses rehearsed their musical numbers as fluently as they could. Though the royal advisors were getting rather annoyed with Valorinna every time she misses her cues. She was too busy daydreaming of the world above the surface in which frustrates them more than her sisters. Most of the times, Valorinna feels like she's not a perfect princess they all want her to be. No matter how hard she tries to live up to her expectations, she would always struggle to get her mannerisms in place. But it was all a misfire. Most of the other merfolk would make fun of her misfits, while others simply felt so bad for their youngest crowned princess. Whenever those things happens, Valorinna will fled the palace and swim to a place in the reefs, where she can get away from the unbearable crowds. It is a quiet spot where she sat by the sculptures of the winged mermaid goddesses that protect the realm's oceans for centuries. Sometimes she will come to the sculpture forest in the reefs, to think about her life ahead of her, whether it is her place in the royal family name or life above the sea. Little do she know that her dreams of the dry world above the waters, becomes a prophecy that the only she can fulfill, when the time has come.


	2. Chapter 2: Reef Meeting

Somewhere out in the darkest parts of Aquamarinia, beyond the trenches that are surrounded by a river of magma, hundredths of whirlpools and a lake of hot boiling mud, lies a lair made of the bones of dead giant creatures. That lair is owned by the venomous dark sea witch named Ivanka, a woman with a serpentine's tail, her accessories made out of skulls of tiny critters for a belt, necklace and earrings. On her back were her large long fins with tentacles protruding from them, worthy of a wicked robes. She has pale skin with smooth ink covering her body, and her intimidating fashion wouldn't be complete without her devilishly black eyes. She spent most of her days planning to blackmail King Neptunium and the other guardians into surrendering, and be destroyed. Before she became the dark sea witch, she was once an ordinary mer-woman who used to be friends with King Neptunium in the past. But that one unfaithful day, she let's her obsession with the Crystal Pearl and it's power corrupted her from within. Ivanka plans to take the Crystal Pearl for herself. She strayed away from her friendship with King Neptunium and wanted to use the pearl's power to satisfy her hunger for more power. Fortunately, King Neptunium and the guardians eventually got wise of her plans and they stopped Ivanka in her tracks before she can even succeeded. As a permanent punishment, King Neptunium did the honors on behalf of the guardians and he use his power to banish Ivanka to the darkest trench of the sea, where she'll be miserable for a long time. Though she was slightly enraged of her past experience, Ivanka remains calm and collected like she always has been. While she sat comfortably on her gigantic black conch shell, the dark sea witch awaits for her evil henchmen to appear before her. Grillar is a man-sized gulper eel whose appearance is just as equally terrifying as the sea serpent Nexus. Alongside them are the Hydro Trix, a trio of evil sirens. Sub Zero is the eldest sister of the three and her powers are as deadly as the negative temperatures below zero. Malevolent is the middle sister who can use black malice to enter one's dark secrets and make nightmares a reality. Cyclonya is the youngest sister of the sirens and her power is to conjure a disastrous weather at her will. They all bow before the sea witch, awaiting her commands.

"My mistress!" they all said in unison. "We are here!"

"Anything to report?" Ivanka commanded for answers.

"Pretty much nothing but light, rainbows and that disgusting mermaids singing about!" groaned Cyclonya in pure annoyance. "They all make me sick! I'll give them something to sing about soon enough!"

The siren sisters were a tad annoyed with their youngest sister's nonchalant but arrogant behavior. Ivanka calmly ensures her that she has to be patient. The hotheaded siren did her bidding.

"Patience, my dear siren Cyclonya." reassured Ivanka. "Your time will come. I promise, but all great things goes to those who waits."

Malevolent swam up to Ivanka, to report her part of her task.

"But on the plus side, my mistress. I have traveled to the other worlds' oceans to spread chaos on the golden aisles." says Malevolent, flicking her long dark hair.

"And you bewitched those who tried to approach you?" says Ivanka.

"Yes, ma'am." says Malevolent, grinning ominously. "These land dwellers don't stand a chance. Not against my voice of darkness."

"Brilliant job, Malevolent!" said Ivanka as she applauded the siren's efforts. "I admire your work as well as your sisters. Please do keep it up and you will be rewarded handsomely."

"Thank you, my mistress." Malevolent thanked the witch.

Then it was Sub Zero's turn to report her side of her task. She has went to the other worlds' waters and she threatened the fishermen from the Apollianean coastal area, by freezing the bay into a icy wasteland. Ivanka is amused by Sub Zero's wicked doings. She couldn't contain her excitement the minute she heard the news of the despair her minions had caused upon the other worlds' oceans. Though she is proud of her henchmen for their heinous acts, Ivanka cannot pause. She knows that there's much more to do as she thought about her endless search for the legendary Crystal Pearl. The dark sea witch turns to her henchmen.

"You all have done a great deal of harm to those who gets in your way!" said Ivanka as she proudly stood tall. "But the fun is not over yet! I believe that the best part is yet to come."

She swam over to her potion room, filled with a cupboard full of ingredients of black magic, a cauldron in the middle of the floor and a orb for a crystal ball lynched by a inky malice onthe left of the room. The sea witch uses the crystal ball to show her something she can use for her ultimate tool to triumph over her enemies, even the mighty King Neptunium. Through her orb, she hasn't had any luck of finding the legendary Crystal Pearl, but she has found someone who can provide the victory for her. It showed her an image of the little mermaid Valorinna, playing with her friends. Ivanka is amused by the sight of her next victim.

"Yes! Oh yes! That's it!" Ivanka said with a wicked glee. "I know what I must do. She's perfect for my plan to be executed."

She turns to show her henchmen of the crystal ball's vision.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Cyclonya in question.

"Yes, Cyclonya. It's her!" Ivanka answered. "She's King Neptunium's youngest daughter. That little mermaid will be the tool for his undoing! She'll be the perfect bait, while I go fishing for her father's trident, his throne, his kingdom! And then, I will stop at nothing just to find the Crystal Pearl, wherever it might be. When I do, I will become invincible!"

The minions all cheered for her evil ambitions. Ivanka has finally set her plan in motion. She will use Valorinna to trap her father in a blackmailing manner. Once he'll come to save her from the henchmen, Ivanka will take everything she can away from him faster before he can say he loves his daughters dearly. She summons Nexus and Grillar to go keep watch on the little mermaid in order to figure out her weakness as well as her father's. Then the sea witch orders them to bring Valorinna to her when the time has come. The terrifying minions did her bidding. Then they both swam off, exiting the lair and out to the open waters. Meanwhile, inside the royal palace, the mermaid princesses were all practicing their lovingly routines for the upcoming royal ball in a few days of time. They all remember their numbers but for Valorinna, she tries to follow her sisters' lead, only to continuously missing her cues and ruin the whole recital. The advisors were not pleased by her mishaps and her sisters became even more frustrated than before. During the break, the advisors brought it up to King Neptunium about Valorinna not taking her roles as seriously as her sisters. The king is disappointed of his daughter. While swimming down the halls, Valorinna stops by the king's door, overhearing the conversation. King Neptunium agreed that his daughter should have constant supervision, to be taught properly and keep her in a royal place like any good crown princess should be. Feeling rather stung by their criticism, Valorinna flees from within the castles' perimeter. She snuck outside her kingdom and then swam towards the reefs. Therefore, she sat by the luxurious sea meadows, gazing at the surface above the sea. Not so long ago, Olaris and Jasper happens to swim by the meadow and they found the little mermaid sitting by herself in the reefs. They wondered if she's alright. When they asked her what is wrong, instead of talking about her troubles, Valorinna begins to sing about it for them. She wish that she could be the perfect crown princess the mer-people wanted her to be, but she couldn't live up to their expectations. Her spirit keeps leading her to the surface, no matter how hard she tries to ignore the calling. While singing to her friends about it, Valorinna notice the other mermaids happily playing with each other as she swims along. She could never be happy as the mermaids are, under the sea. Whenever she tries to play along with her father's wishes, her inner voice will always sing a different song. The little mermaid swim through the swarming school of fishes as she swam to the bright rays of light shining on the surface above. Valorinna wishes to be part of the world outside the watery realm she grew up in. After she finishes her song, Valorinna didn't know that the mutant merman, Lou was there. He was swimming by when he saw her soaring through the waters, singing her heart out. He was touched by her tune completely, so he applauds her out of the blue.

"Oh! It's you, Lou!" exclaimed Valorinna, a tad startled. "I didn't know you were watching me."

"I apologize for my sudden intrusion." says Lou, blushing a little. "I was just passing by the reefs. Then I heard you singing and I saw you dance on the ocean floor. Meaningless to say, you look so lovely right there."

"Why thank you." says Valorinna as she giggles like an angel.

"You do have a beautiful voice, by the way." said Lou.

"Thanks again." Valorinna responded with a innocent tone of voice.

The mutant merman swam closer to join her and her little friends.

"So we meet again, Lou." said Olaris.

"Yep, likewise." said Lou as he shook the selkie's tiny hand.

"It's good to see you again, Lou." says Jasper.

"It's good to see you again too." said Lou, petting the blue fish.

Then Lou turns to the little mermaid. He can't help but overheard that Valorinna has been interested in seeing the surface above the sea. Valorinna thought that he was going to laugh at her for wanting to go to the dry world above. But to her surprise, Lou didn't judge her for it. In fact, he's been to the surface multiple times before and he has never been busted by any one creature. Valorinna is astonished by his story. She never knew that Lou had saw what the world above was like. The whale shark mutant merman is just as rebellious as she was. Valorinna wanted to ask him for something.

"Oh Lou, I want to go see what it's like up there." said Valorinna, dreamily gazing at the surface. "Not just from my castle windows, but in person. I wish I could see it with my own eyes."

Since she mentioned her longings to him, Lou thought of something. Then he got an idea popped out from his head. Lou turns to the little mermaid once again.

"Hey, Valorinna! I just thought of an idea." says Lou, cheering her up.

"Huh? What is it?" Valorinna asked in wonderment.

"I'll take you to the surface." said Lou as he makes a friendly offer.

"Oh you will?" beamed Valorinna with joy.

"You will!?" Jasper and Olaris both exclaimed in unison.

"Yes I will." said Lou, showing off his mutant charm.

"I don't know how to thank you." says Valorinna as she twirls her hair.

"Hey, no thanks needed." said Lou. "You save my life from the blop, you gave me a tour of your kingdom. The least I can do is take you to the world above the sea."

Even though her friends detested the offer, Valorinna agrees to allow Lou to escort her to the surface. They shook each other's hands for sealing the deal.

"So when do we leave?" asked Valorinna, eagerly.

The mutant merman informs her of his plan.

"We'll go tonight." said Lou as he plans the whole thing. "We will meet right here in the same reefs. Then we can go from there. Cool?"

Valorinna nods for she has accepted his plan. Olaris and Jasper were not fond of Lou's rebellious offering and they tried to talk Valorinna out of it. But of course she didn't listen to them. She wanted to see the surface world her whole life. So without a slight hesitation, Valorinna promise that she will meet Lou in the reefs later on, when the sun goes down. Her friends knew that she's going to be in trouble if anyone else knew of their plans. She said her goodbyes to her friends and swam back home to Siren-Millennia. While she returns into the palace unnoticed, Valorinna arrive at the dining room with her family, just in time for dinner. After the royal feast, it was time for the princesses to prepare for bed. King Neptunium tucked every one of his daughters into their clamshell beds, making sure that their pillows are as comfortable as possibly should be. When it's time for the lights to go out, the mermaids' clamshell bed close up slowly and then they all fall fast asleep. King Neptunium watches his daughters sleep so soundly. Then he too went for bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Cyclonya's Storm

The night has fallen upon the sea. In the enchanted kingdom of Siren-Millennia, all of the fishes are fast asleep, and so is the mer-people. Most of the other marine life are nocturnal and they patrol the night away. Inside of the palace, King Neptunium is peacefully sleeping away in his king sized bed. In the princesses' chambers, the royal mermaids were all asleep in their closed clamshell beds, dreaming about everything they could ever imagine before. All except for Valorinna who is preparing for the secret meeting, after waking up from her restful sleep. Essentially her dreams she dreamt of earlier, ultimately gave her a heartache. It made her want to go see the world above the sea even more, which she's so excited about meeting up with her friends outside of the palace. Before she can sneak out of her window pane, Valorinna turns to see if her sisters are deeply sleeping and not watching her. Then Valorinna swam quietly out of the window. She snuck by the guards without alerting them. It's not as easy as it is done, but Valorinna successfully made it to the outskirts of the kingdom grounds. When she got to oceanic meadows, the little mermaid waited for her friends to show themselves up like they promised. After a short minute ago, Olaris and Jasper were the first two to arrive. They don't feel good about this whole situation but they did it for their friend, Valorinna. Once again, they tried to talk her out of it for the last time, but Valorinna is too excited to take heed of their warnings. Then not a minute later, Lou finally showed up, just like he promised the little mermaid that he would.

"So, is everyone ready?" Lou asked them.

"I sure am." said Valorinna for she cannot contain her excitement. "I've been wanting to go to the world above the sea, like forever!"

Olaris sighs in defeat as well as Jasper himself. They felt that they have no choice but to go with them in order to keep watch on princess Valorinna and make sure that no harm will befall on her.

"Oh we are coming too!" Olaris speaks out.

"You guys are coming with us?" Valorinna asked in surprise.

"It looks like we don't have a choice." said Jasper. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"Oh I knew I can count on you guys." says Valorinna as she hugs her tiny friends.

She turns to the whale shark mutant merman.

"So how are we gonna get to the surface?" asked Valorinna. "We can't be spotted by other creatures here."

"I know, Valorinna." said Lou as he smirks slightly. "But I also know someone who can get us there undetected."

"Who is that?" Valorinna wondered.

"Follow me, my friends." says Lou, urging the three to come with him.

Their plan has been set in motion. With the flick of their tails, they all have left the reefs. While on the other side of the ocean floor, the little mermaid and her friends ventured out into the abyss. They found a sleeping whale shark on the edge of the rocks. Lou tickle the creature in order to awaken it.

"Hey! Up and at em!" shouted Lou, tickling its blubber.

"Stop it! That tickles!" laughed the whale shark.

Once it is fully awake, the whale shark notices Lou hovering on the left side of it. He is not amused of the mutant merman and his efforts to wake him up.

"Lou! Is that you who is tickling me!?" scolded the whale shark. "You've interrupted my slumber!"

"Sorry about that, buddy, but this is urgent." said Lou.

"Oh really!? What is so urgent that you have to wake me up at this kind of high tide!?" asked the whale shark.

Valorinna swam to the merman's side, making her presence known before the large creature. The whale shark noticed the little mermaid that Lou had brought with him. He has heard of her before.

"The youngest crown princess of Siren-Millennia!?" the whale shark exclaimed as he quickly pays her, his respects. "What an honor to meet your acquaintance, your highness."

"Why it is nice to meet you too, sir." says Valorinna, bowing like a princess that she is.

"Wow! This whale shark is huge!" exclaimed Olaris, examining the creature's sheer size.

"I hope he's friendly." says Jasper, feeling rather on edge beside Valorinna's hair.

"Oh he is friendly, Jasper." says Lou as he eases the little blue fish's nerves a bit." Trust me. He and I go a long way back."

Jasper believes Lou's words. Then Lou turns to the whale shark and he went on with his exclamation.

"Listen, buddy! I need a favor to ask of you." said Lou.

"What is it this time, Lou?" the whale shark responded.

The muscular mutant merman whispered to the big creature. He asked him to help sneak them to the surface out of watchful eyes everywhere in the sea. The whale shark believes that it is too risky. So he will not help them to the surface. Distraught a little, Valorinna begged for the whale shark to help them. She wanted to see what is like up in the dry mainlands, but the creature refused, even if her innocence won't change his mind. But then again, Lou knew how to get under the creature's blubbery skin. He brought up a time where the whale shark stole a clam full of pearls from the northern ocean tribes and used the pearls to win the affection of the female sea creatures, adoring them accordingly. He busted him by blurting out his secret past. Defeated, the whale shark finally gives in.

"Oh alright! You win, Lou!" sighed the whale shark. "You always win!"

He then opens his wide mouth for Valorinna and her friends to ride in.

"Hop in, everyone!" said the whale shark.

Valorinna and her friends went inside the whale shark's mouth. While all four of them are inside, he swam off to the surface above. The fishes and other sea creatures weren't thinking much of this when they see the whale shark passing through the blue. So far, Lou's plan is working. No one creature knows that the whale shark is carrying the little mermaid and others from inside his mouth, sneaking them away from the crowded areas without any of them noticing much of it. Once they made it to the isolated open waters, it looks like that they are in the clear. The whale shark opens his mouth, allowing them to exit out of him.

"Here we are!" announced the whale shark.

"Thank you so much, kindly." says Valorinna, giving her regards of gratitude.

"What a ride I ever been riding." joked Jasper, feeling a bit better about this adventure.

"Me too." Olaris said in a cheery tone of voice. "We so gotta do this again!"

"Now Lou! You have to guide the crown princess throughout the night." said the whale shark. "You have to be her shield! Protect her with your life and return her back to her kingdom as early as possible!"

"Don't worry, man!" says Lou as he folds his arms quirkily. "I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to her. She is my friend after all."

"You'd better!" said the whale shark sternly. "I'm holding onto you for that! Also, you owe me big time for this favor. Don't you dare forget it!"

"I know! I know..." Lou snickers proudly.

Valorinna swims up to the big whale shark.

"You're leaving us now?" Valorinna asked in wonderment.

"I'm afraid I must, your highness." said the whale shark as he turns around to swim away. "The other whale sharks will come after me if I'm seen with either of you. I have to go now. Safe journey, everyone!"

The whale shark disappears into the blue. Lou urges his friends to follow him upward to the surface. Finally, they arrive on top of the water. Valorinna gasped in delight as she sees the nighttime sky for the first time. The feel of the gentle ocean breeze fiddles with her long hair. She begins to notice the glowing orb hanging in the sky. She thought it is a giant pearl.

"What is that glowing thing in the sky?" asked Valorinna. "A giant glowing pearl?"

"No, Valorinna. That is called the moon." Lou explained to her. "That's the element of the nighttime, in opposite of the sun in the daytime."

"Oh I get it now." said Olaris as she learns something new from Lou. "The sun is the element of the daytime, and the moon is the element of the night."

"How amazing." says Jasper, flickering his fins.

"It's beautiful up here." said Valorinna in a soft voice.

After a few long minutes of gazing at the sky everywhere around them, Lou became increasingly bored of the nothingness.

"This is getting rather boring!" said Lou as he tried to get their energy going. "Let's go somewhere to explore a bit. Otherwise, I won't forgive myself if I brought you guys all the way up here for nothing."

"But where are we going to go?" Jasper asked.

"Who knows, Jasper?" says Valorinna excitedly. "But there's so much more I haven't seen before."

"Well it's better than nothing, that's for sure." Lou added as he put his arms up behind his head. "Come on! Let's go see if we could find some mythical islands."

Valorinna and her friends swam across the surface of the sea, like a tiny pod of dolphins. While they glide through the calm waters, then all of a sudden, a booming noise echoed out of nowhere. The surprising sound startled the little mermaid and her friends. They spotted a white rays of light forming into a portal. Then a large object appears to be coming out of it and it's now placing itself onto the ocean. It was a ship made of the rich state of the arts materials and technology. Valorinna has never seen anything like that ship before, in her life. Intrigued by this rare sight, Valorinna heads towards the ship like a leaping dolphin. Lou tags behind her, leaping like a dolphin as she is. Worried for the both of them, Olaris and Jasper follows them from behind. Once they are all close to the ship's side, Valorinna and Lou both climbed onto the anchor's chains, pulling themselves up to the ledge. From there, the two merfolk peeks into the porthole. What they discover, truly shocks the both of them. On the ship, there were hundredths of people onboard the glorious vessel. Some were nobles, some were rich and others were just ordinary civilians. The difference between them and Valorinna's kind is that they all have strange looking limbs from the waist down. They have no tails like Lou and Valorinna have. In fact, these strange limbs on their bodies are called, "legs". It helps them move around the mainlands, wherever they are from. Before they barely knew it, Lou spoke the name of these creatures.

"I can't believe my own eyes." Lou uttered softly in shock. "Those creatures are humans..."

"Humans?" Valorinna asked after overhearing Lou's words.

"Yes, they are humans, Valorinna." said Lou as he turns to her. "I've heard stories about them. I thought they were just a myth, but I didn't knew that those kind of species exist!"

"Wow! I've never seen humans before." says Valorinna as she glances at the people.

"Neither do I." said Lou.

It seems that they are all celebrating the royal jamboree of a certain someone. They all set off the fireworks, blasting them into the sky. It scared Olaris and Jasper from below the water, but Valorinna and Lou weren't frightened by the fireworks. In fact, they were amused by the flashing colors as the fireworks explode in midair. While the celebration is carrying on, the people are making way for a certain person. That person is a crown prince of Isomoniana. His thick hair is teal as the powerful waves with blonde highlights and aqua hues. His eyes is a shade of hazel brown. He has the softest light skin as radiant as the flames. He has a tattoo on his right arm. With piercings on his ears, made of the combinations of silver and gold. He wore all black, complete with a sleeveless shirt, sleeveless vest, flexible trousers, combat boots and a royal family's christ chained around his neck. As a prince, he wore his family christ proudly. The young man's name is Prince Kellan. He is of the royal blood and he will soon be the one to take the throne of his kingdom. But Prince Kellan could care less about taking his duties seriously. All he wanted to do is to venture the other worlds, help people in need and become even more stronger than he was. While he walking with his brotherhood down the aisle, Valorinna has her sights instantly glued on the strong prince. When gazing upon his face and physique, her heart begins to beat in a strange rhythm. The little mermaid has fallen in love with Prince Kellan, the minute he chats away with the other party guests.

"Oh my aqua! I never seen him before." Valorinna whispers softly. "He is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my life."

"Who? That weird hairy guy over there?" joked Lou, pointing at the bare chested sailor on the right.

"What? No! Not that one." says Valorinna, pulling Lou's head to face where she's facing. "The one who is carrying the big sword thingy on his back."

"Oh!?..." exclaimed Lou.

One of Prince Kellan's shield bodyguards came up to his side. The tall muscular black man's name is Axclius, and he is the toughest shield that has ever protected the prince.

"So, what is his majesty thinking about now?" joked Axclius, stretching his biceps. "How about getting a girlfriend at the party for a change?"

"Shut up, Axclius! Don't start with that again." said Prince Kellan, playfully shoving his shield away. "Don't tell me you're not still sore about me not hooking up with that one princess I have no feelings for, aren't you?"

"Look! I'm just saying that you need to let loose a bit." Axclius suggested strongly. "We all know that you need to get stronger, but this is the night. The moment is here and you gotta live every once in a while. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know." said Prince Kellan as he stares out at the sea. "But I'll find someone eventually."

"Yeah? Define eventually." Axclius playfully demanded.

As the tough men talked about everything, Valorinna and Lou carefully hid on the ledge under them. Prince Kellan sat on the railings, continuing to gaze out at the sea. Valorinna continues to gaze at Prince Kellan, stricken with love. The rest of the prince's brethren joins his side. They all chimed in their conversation.

"Well, your majesty. I'm not one to take sides, but I'm afraid Axclius could be right." said Dorian, the British nobleman. "You must settle down with the right lady, one way or another."

"And besides, she could be cute!" joked Emmy, the sassy female bodyguard. "You'll never know!"

"Maybe even cuter than Emmy." teased Julio, the Latino bodyguard.

"Shut your mouth, Julio!" snapped Emmy as she pushes him away.

They all laughed, amused by how Emmy and Julio get along at times. Prince Kellan felt slightly better, knowing that his brethren is here for him, no matter whatever becomes of one of them. He cheered up a bit to engage in this uplifting conversation.

"Maybe you all are right." said Prince Kellan proudly. "Maybe I can find the right girl, and she is out there somewhere. The problem is, I just haven't found her yet."

"Well if you ask me, I'll say you're not looking hard enough, man." Julio added as he fiddles with his combat knife.

"You think so, huh?" said Prince Kellan, being sarcastic. "Well believe me when I tell you this. When I do find the girl of my dreams, you all will be the first to know. Until then, I'm just going to do me. Fight monsters, battle enemies, help other people and create my own fate. Not a doubt in my mind, it'll hit me! Like a bolt of lightning."

Somewhere out on the ocean from afar, Cyclonya was sitting on the rocks, awaiting her chance to wreck some havoc against the humans. She sees the opportunity when she spotted a ship sailing by. When the ship is in her range, Cyclonya began to sing. With her voice, the weather forms into a deadly upcoming storm at her command. The siren's song created the sound of thunder, lightning flashing in the dark clouds, the oceans rose into towering waves and the rest forms into a massive waterspout (a watery tornado). The storm endangered the people on the ship. The sailors went on high alert and they secured the ringings. Prince Kellan and his brotherhood went to help the voyagers. On the ship's ledge, both Valorinna and Lou were hanging on for their lives. But when the waves slaps the side of the ship, they both fell into the sea. Under the influence of Cyclonya's power, the storm toys with the humans aboard the ship. Rogue lightning destroys the highly technical masts and it fell onto the deck, nearly crushing the people if they hadn't steered clear of that. Prince Kellan and his brotherhood did what they could to escort the people to safety, but their duties have just been compromised as the vessel lost its power due the dangerous storm. From the sea, Valorinna and her friends tried the best they could to fight against the strong currents. But they almost succumbed to the fury of the weather. The little mermaid is determined to pull through if she wanted to see that Prince Kellan is alright.

"Something is wrong!" Valorinna shrieks in fear for her prince. "He is in danger! We can't leave him like this!

"No, Valorinna! You can't!" cried Olaris as she tries to pull her away from the disaster.

"I knew we shouldn't come up here!" whined Jasper in fear, hiding behind Lou's large dorsal fin. "If only we stay under the sea!"

"Valorinna! It's to dangerous! We have to get out of here, right now!" screamed Lou as he tries to protect her.

"No, I can't just let him die out here!" screamed Valorinna, retaliating. "I'm not leaving until I know he's alright!"

She dove into the water. Lou tries to stop her but the broken pieces of the masts blocked his way. He is just as worried about her as much as her tiny friends.

"Valorinna, no!" Lou shouted in a bit of fear. "VALORINNA!"

"Oh no!" screamed Olaris out of fear for the princess.

"Don't go!" screamed Jasper.

With a strong swish of her elegant tail, Valorinna pushes through the waves in order to get closer to the ship. During the ordeal, Cyclonya uses her last tune to ultimately destroy the ship by manipulating the currents and pulling it towards the huge rocks. Valorinna watches in horror as the ship smash into the rocks, splitting the vessel in two parts. Now what is left is the damages inflicted upon the man made ship and now the passengers have to immediately abort the broken vessel. They all succeeded in getting away from the disaster on the lifeboats, but there were no signs of the prince nor his brethren. Luckily, they happen to be on a life boat themselves. All except for Prince Kellan. He has his leg tangled in ropes while the reactors are about to explode. He is running out of time. Before they can save him, they were too little too late. The reactors exploded, tearing the back half of the ship apart. That blast have thrown the prince into the sea. The prince's brotherhood couldn't find him despite of their desperate searching. From the waters, Valorinna too is searching for him. With her luck, she has found him, lying over on top of the broken wreckage. But then, his body is sinking fast into the water. In a quick swift action, Valorinna dove underwater. She grabs hold of Prince Kellan's vest and she pulls him to the surface. Lou and the other two maneuver their way around the wreckage. To their shock, they saw Valorinna rescue the crown prince from drowning. Olaris and Jasper knew that something bad would happen but for Lou, he's just shocked by Valorinna's courage yet again.

"I have to admit, she is more rebellious than I am." Lou stated in pure shock.

Valorinna had surfaced with Prince Kellan in her arms. With her strength, she pulls him close to her as she looks for land. From the looks of all the damage she has caused, Cyclonya is pleased with her latest victory. Her work has been done. The evil siren disappears into the sea and alas, the storm has died down. The gentle calm waves carries the tired little mermaid Valorinna and Prince Kellan to a nearby island. They are placed onto the warm sand. Valorinna awoke to find herself on a island she never knew even existed. But then she turns to her prince, wondering if she had saved his life or if she's too late. Lou, Olaris and Jasper were searching for Valorinna. They found her on a beachfront with the unconscious prince by her side. Lou crawled out of the water and onto the beach beside his friend.

"Oh Lou! Did I save him or was I too late?" Valorinna asked in concern.

The mutant merman lied his head on the prince's chest, checking for a heartbeat.

"I don't know, Valorinna." said Lou. "I can't say for sure."

He put Prince Kellan's bare foot to his head in hope for a heartbeat there, but to no avail.

"I'm not getting a heartbeat everywhere." says Lou, showing concern as he puts the prince's foot down. "I'm sorry, Valorinna. But I'm afraid there's nothing you can do for him now. This guy is a goner."

Just as they were ready to give up hope, then suddenly, Valorinna noticed that Prince Kellan moved his lips a little.

"No, wait! He's breathing!" exclaimed Valorinna in relief. "Oh he's alive! Just look at him, Lou. He is so beautiful."

"He is beautiful?" questioned Lou. "I don't know about that, Valorinna. Humans are strange looking. What's beautiful about them?"

"You'll never know, Lou." uttered Valorinna as she strokes Prince Kellan's hair back. "But I think I found my reason to be a part of this world. He's my new reason. And someday, I will find a way to be with him."

Valorinna begins to sing her song to her prince. Lou raised his eyebrow for he do not know what made Valorinna fall in love with Prince Kellan. He is just as confused as Olaris and Jasper. But the two were rather worried if her father, King Neptunium would find out about what they all did, especially with Valorinna. As the sun shines through the clouds, Prince Kellan awoke from his unconsciousness, only to have a glimpse of Valorinna's mermaid beauty. But her voice makes his heart ached. The little mermaid finishes her song. Then all of a sudden, a strong man's voice is calling out to the prince from afar. Lou knew they can't be seen with the subconscious crown prince. He pulls the lovesick Valorinna away from the shoreline. It was his brotherhood who was searching for him. To their relief, they found Prince Kellan lying there on the beach. As the brethren got closer to him, Valorinna and her friends quickly disappears into the water. They helped the prince back on his feet. They became concerned for Prince Kellan as if he looked kinda dazed for some reason.

"Umm Kellan? Are you feeling okay?" asked Emmy.

"That... a girl, rescued me..." said Prince Kellan, feeling a tad ditzy. "She saved my life... and she was singing to me, like an angel... No doubt about it, she has the most beautiful voice..."

His tough shield, Axclius help him over his one shoulder. Julio took the other arm.

"I think you must've hit your head or something." said Julio as he helped Axclius carry the prince away.

"Come on, your majesty." says Axclius. "We are finding someplace to take refuge in, so you can rest."

Dorian and Emmy followed from behind as they all left the beach. From the nearby lagoon, Valorinna and her friends watches the prince and his brotherhood walk away from the sandy shoreline. After they disappeared off somewhere, it is time for Lou to take Valorinna and the others back home to the underwater kingdom of Siren-Millennia. Therefore undetected by the king's officials. From days on end, Valorinna couldn't get Prince Kellan out of her mind, for she has fell madly in love with him, since that faithful stormy night upon the sea. Valorinna spent most of her time in the meadows' reefs, daydreaming of the day were she could be a part of Prince Kellan's world. During her daydream, she continues to sing her heart out once again. Hoping for the day that'll come, the little mermaid Valorinna gazed up at the surface, knowing that from the bottom of her heart, she'll find a way to see her beloved Prince Kellan again.


	4. Chapter 4: Isomoniana

In the lair of the dark sea witch, Ivanka, she was monitoring Valorinna's actions from her crystal orb. She saw that the little mermaid went out of her way to rescue the crown prince Kellan from drowning into the seas of Aquamarinia. During the dreadful storm, the two were placed onto a mysterious island, where the prince is safe with his brethren. Not only that, Valorinna has fallen in love with him. Intrigued by this situation, Ivanka cracks a ominous smile, knowing that it's going to be far too easy for her to get what she wants. In no time, she'll have her revenge on King Neptunium soon enough, through his own daughter. What she didn't know is that the siren Cyclonya has returned to the lair after wrecking havoc upon the humans on the ship, which led Valorinna to her beloved prince. When she arrive at the foot of the lair, she notice that Ivanka is cracking up laughing for whatever the reason may be. The siren became puzzled as she swam closer to the witch's chamber.

"Um mistress?" says Cyclonya in confusion. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ivanka turns to notice her siren henchwoman is present. She stood proud as she completely faces her, eye to eye.

"Oh my dear Cyclonya! I just couldn't contain myself!" said Ivanka in a ominous glee. "That youngest crown princess is making this too easy for me! She has fallen in love with a human. But not just any human. A crown prince from another world above the sea!"

"I don't want to sound rude, mistress, but what are you talking about?" Cyclonya asked as she's still in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? That little mermaid rescued that prince from a stormy shipwreck!" said Ivanka, wrapping herself up in her large dorsal fins in pure delight.

"Oh actually, I was the one who caused the storm last night." says Cyclonya.

After hearing her report, Ivanka is even more pleased with Cyclonya and her efforts. The dark sea witch swam to her side, congratulating her for her part of the hatching scheme.

"You did a astonishing job, Cyclonya!" says Ivanka, impressed with the siren's work.

"I did?" questioned Cyclonya.

"Yes! Now thanks to you, my dear, the plan has been set in motion." said Ivanka as she turns to her orb. "I'm thrilled to see how her father will react when he he finds out that his favorite daughter had went outside his kingdom, and saves a human prince from drowning. I bet he's going to be very upset with her. When the time has come, I'll be the one who'll grant her wishes. She will grant mine!"

The evil dark sea witch lets out a terrifying crackle for she knows that everything is going according to her plans. This just in, the other two sirens join Cyclonya by her side. Ivanka makes her announcement to her young henchwomen.

"Just you'll wait and see, girls!" announced Ivanka with a wicked flair. "Soon I will get my revenge on King Neptunium for banishing me here in the dark trenches of the sea. I will destroy him and his daughters. Then I'll find the legendary crystal pearl. With it's power, I shall plunge all the oceans into an everlasting darkness!"

"And what shall you do to the little mermaid, mistress?" asked Sub Zero.

"Oh let me handle her, dear Sub Zero." said Ivanka, patting the siren's cheeks. "I have plans for her alright. Oh my, yes! I'll show her and her father real pain. I will give the mer-people despair! And I will shatter her hopes and dreams!"

Ivanka holds her crystal orb in her hands. She grins as she finally sets her plan into motion.

"That lovesick mermaid will have plenty to dream about." sneered Ivanka, scratching her venomous nails on the orb. "But then, I shall turn her dreams into a nightmare forever!"

The Hydro-Trix cheered for Ivanka as they willingly accept her evil vision. Ivanka smiles wickedly in delight as she sat on her black conch shell, waiting for the right time to come. Meanwhile, inside of the enchanted palace, the mermaid princesses were getting ready for rehearsal. The royal ball is only a day away from now. Just as they're all ready to go, Daphnia went to check on Valorinna whom has been in the dressing chambers for hours.

"Umm Valorinna? What are you doing in there?" Daphnia asked from the outside. "Little sister dear!? It is time to come out!"

"Sure, in a minute!" Valorinna responded as she puts on her pink tiara.

"Come on out then!" says Daphnia. "You've been in there for an hour!"

Valorinna has finally exited out of the chambers, humming to herself in which puzzled her sisters.

"Okay? What has gotten into her lately?" Leila wondered in confusion.

Valorinna puts her starfish flowers in her hair whilst humming out loud. Then she swims out the door. The little mermaid passes by her father's door while on her way to her garden. King Neptunium exits out of his chambers. He sees Valorinna gracefully swimming away, singing to herself in pure joy. He seems to be confused himself. The mermaid princesses all swam up to their father's side and they watch Valorinna swim away. The royal family wondered what has gotten her so bubbly for.

"It look like she had it so badly, doesn't she?" Trista said, breaking the silence.

"She had what so badly?" asked Fayna.

"My question exactly." King Neptunium chimed into his daughters' conversation. "Why is your sister acting like this?"

"I think it's obvious!" addressed Onna, calling it out loud. "Valorinna is in love!"

"What!?" all of the sisters said in unison.

King Neptunium scratches his beard.

"My Valorinna, in love?" the king uttered to himself.

Outside in the gardens, Valorinna spent her hours tracing Prince Kellan's face onto the sand in her own garden. During this moment, she glance at it for three hours in a day, daydreaming about him continuously. She even wonders if he is waiting for her. She will never know unless she finds out for herself some day. Her sisters speculated that Valorinna must've met up with a special merman or if he is at all. Questions keep circling around the mermaid princesses as they try to figure out who could that lucky somebody be. They asked Valorinna about it one day after. She told them nothing but say the same thing from before, that it is just a friend by the castle's gates. They almost bought her word but refuse to believe her. On the final day of rehearsal, the mermaid princesses were all practicing their serenade, perfecting their numbers one at a time. The advisors was very pleased of Valorinna's sudden change of character as she willingly sings her number after her sisters. The princesses became even more puzzled by their sister's behavior. To them, just who can that unknown guy be? The one who makes Valorinna bubble up on the inside? They will never have known. As the following day finally arrives, Valorinna snuck out of the palace to visit her friends in the rainbow reefs. Lou, Olaris and Jasper were discussing about the faithful stormy night upon the sea. They all vowed to keep this surface trip a secret. They must not tell anyone about it, not even the royal family. All for the sake of the little mermaid. As Valorinna swims up to them, they quickly greeted her to the gathering.

Hello, my friends!" said Valorinna. "What are you guys whispering about?"

"Oh Valorinna! We were just talking about you." Olaris says, putting on a little smile. "But in a good way."

"Yeah! What Olaris says." added Jasper.

"What they meant to say is that we were talking about how shocked we were when you went out of your way to save the prince." said Lou. "I was really scared that something bad was going to happen to you, Valorinna."

"I'm sorry that I worry you guys, but I have to rescue him." said Valorinna. "Otherwise, he would've died out there."

The muscular mutant merman swam up to Valorinna and he pats her shoulder.

"You were very brave up there." Lou said to her. "You did what no other mermaid nor merman would've thought of doing. For the heck of it, I was pretty amazed by your actions."

"Really?" Valorinna wondered.

"Yeah. I meant every word." said Lou. "You continue to surprise me every single time we hang out. Not only that, you also inspire me to be even more rebellious as you are."

As the moment continues to thrive, Lou summons up the courage to express himself even more, through a song. The little mermaid and her friends were amazed by the mutant merman's hidden talent. For a male creature with a raspy toughened voice, he's really such a great singer. He sang about his horrible past and he struggled to survive throughout the mundane. Although his own parents continuously disregard his wishes and efforts as much as his other relatives, Lou manage to get out of the intoxicating dysfunction of his family's name. While on his own at the age of seventeen, Lou has traveled with a pod of other mutant merfolk to the edge of the seven seas. He made some allies along the way but others became acquaintances. Some were his rivals. His song tells a heartfelt story that Valorinna never knew until now. From the sad part of the song, came the uplifting high numbers of the tune as Lou expressed that how Valorinna reminded him of his rebellious ways. Not only that he found his encouraging motivation when he sings, Lou also encourages Valorinna to rebel against the unreasonable expectations placed onto her by her father, sisters and mer-people alike. And to go after her long life dreams, no matter how impossible it may seem. Alas Lou has finish his song. The little mermaid and her friends applauded him. They have no idea what Lou had been through, to get where he wants to be. If he hadn't met them, they've never gotten him this far. Afterwards, Lou informs Valorinna that he knows where the crown prince is. He found him residing in the foreign kingdom of Isomoniana, right on the world called Earth. Excited, Valorinna urges Lou to take her to earth, so she can see Prince Kellan again. He smiled as he agrees to owe her another favor. Lou knows of a way to get to the earth's oceans. So he wants the little mermaid to follow him to the edge of the sea, where he found a rare discovery amongst the reefs. Olaris and Jasper were both sighing in defeat for they do not like what was going to happen once they tag after the two.

"Oh no! Not this again!" groaned Olaris, palming her face.

"Yeah! It's time to go see the surface once again!" pouted Jasper, turning into a shrimp out of frustration.

They went along with them. Far away from the outskirts of the undersea kingdom, they stumble upon a large abandoned gardens of ruins. Valorinna has never seen this place before. Lou took them to the inside of the huge ruin. Once they swim inside the dark hallways, there was a large Architect in the middle of the room. It appears to be a transporting gateway. Legend says that the gate can teleport one or more beings to the other worlds, if they wish upon it. Lou puts his webbed hands on the artifact placed in the middle of the gateway.

"We wish to go to earth!" Lou commanded willfully.

The gateway magically heard his pleas. Then the gate lightened up in a glowing turquoise color. Before they knew it, a swirling rays of luminescent water come together into a formation, creating a portal. Lou swam over to take Valorinna's hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Valorinna responded softly.

She is unsure of what will happen if they enter the portal. Out of concern for their friends, Olaris and Jasper also hold each other closely. With their hands and fins in his own, Lou led the party towards the portal. He turns to them just to make sure that they are ready.

"Do you guys trust me?" asked Lou.

"I trust you, Lou." said Valorinna.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice." said Olaris, holding onto Jasper and Valorinna's hand tightly.

"Me neither." says Jasper.

"Then let's go!" bellowed Lou as he pulls his friends with him into the portal.

Once they've entered, the portal disappears and the gateway had closed. It's teleportation brought the little mermaid and her friends to the earth's oceans. For the first time in forever, Valorinna has her breath taken away as she witness her new surroundings. Not only that she get to see the surface above from her planet, but the earth's surface as well.

"Wow! It's so beautiful here!" exclaimed Valorinna, at awe of her newest discovery yet. "So this is the Earth's oceans?"

"That's right!" says Lou, winking at her. "This is where your prince lives, Valorinna. This is his home realm, Earth."

"If you ask me, this world's oceans is no different from all of Aquamarinia." Olaris stated as she splashes her tail onto the blue water.

"So this is the sea of earth." exclaimed Jasper as he leaps around like a dolphin.

The little mermaid Valorinna turns to Lou as they swim closer to the shores of Isomoniana.

"So where is he, Lou?" asked Valorinna in wonderment. "Please tell me. I must know where he is."

"It's better if I show you where he is." said Lou in a sly but tough voice. "Come with me! We can get to his palace through the harbor!"

The little mermaid and her friends followed the strong mutant merman towards the kingdom's harbor. They swam through the opening waterways that may lead them to the inner kingdom's western side city. During the journey, a mother and her daughter was walking across the bridge, where the little girl spotted only Lou's large dorsal fin poking out of the water. Thankfully, she didn't see his full physical form, nor did she seen the little mermaid. The little girl tugs on her mother's hand as she thought she spotted a whale shark in the harbor. Her mother didn't believe her. The woman pulls the girl away from the bridge's railings, bribing her that she'll never get any ice cream if she misbehave. Thus the little mermaid and her friends kept on swimming away. Finally, they have reach the end of the harbor. There stood an enormous magnificent castle filled with lights and a extraordinary architecture. Valorinna can't believe her own eyes. She never knew how beautiful Prince Kellan's kingdom was. It could've nearly rivaled her underwater kingdom of Siren-Millennia if it wasn't on another planet. Upon her sight, she saw Prince Kellan and his brethren on top of the balcony.

"Look! There he is!" exclaimed Valorinna, pointing upwards. "The human prince I have rescued from drowning!"

Her friends just began to notice the crown prince of Isomoniana. Valorinna's heart starts to beat at the strangest rhythm once again. She glanced at her prince from the harbor below.

"I can't believe I finally found him." Valorinna uttered softly.

Lou turned around and smiled, for he has done his part to make Valorinna happy.

"Thank you so much, Lou." says Valorinna, hugging Lou.

"Hey! What are friends for?" said Lou and he too hugs her back.

The four swam closer to the harbor, just to hide underneath the castle's edge out of sight. On the balcony, Prince Kellan was talking to his brethren about the day he nearly died in the watery realm of Aquamarinia, if it hadn't been for the girl who rescued him. They almost didn't believe him. They were to believe that there's no sign of life on the isolated planet. But he knew that there is life in Aquamarinia. And the mysterious girl who lived there, has the most beautiful voice. It echoed in his mind hauntingly for days now. But then, it was time for them to head for bed.

"I'm sure that it is just a mere illusion playing tricks with your mind, your majesty." said Dorian, cleansing his glasses.

"But I'm telling you guys! That girl is real!" shouted Prince Kellan in a detestable manner. "And one way or another, I will find her!"

"I know you will, your majesty." said Axclius as he removes his boots from his feet.

"Maybe he could be right." says Julio as he puts his bare feet into his slippers. "What if there's a siren living in that world?"

"Julio, don't be silly!" Emmy says in a sassy tone. "There's no such thing as sirens. Those were just stories and you know it."

"And how would you know, chicka?" Julio clapped back playfully. "I mean, we face so many monsters, deities and the supernatural creatures. But yet, you don't believe in sirens! Enlighten me again, how does that work?"

"Enough with the nonsense, you two!" snapped Dorian as he approaches the crown prince's side. "Your majesty, I believe you should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah yeah, I know." sighed Prince Kellan. "I gotta prepare for my betrothal with the princess of a kingdom far away from my own."

"Yes, your majesty." says Dorian as he took his leave. "Goodnight, sire."

"And don't even think about staying up too late!" Axclius joked harshly. "Like you always do."

"Same to you, Axclius!" Prince Kellan fired back playfully.

The bodyguards had left the prince's chamber. Prince Kellan walks out to the balcony and he gazes outward to the seaside shore of his kingdom. He can't stop thinking about Valorinna's face and her voice. Although he was to be betrothed to a princess of the neighboring kingdom, Prince Kellan longed to find the girl who saved him from his watery death. He look down at the harbor below him as the voice echoed in his brain again. He cannot bare the heartache any longer.

"Whoever that girl who rescued me from the sea is, I will stop at nothing to find her." Prince Kellan said to himself. "I could make her my lady. If she's out there, somewhere. Then it'll be one hell of a good night alright."

Prince Kellan turns away and he heads for bed. From the waters, Valorinna became even more excited than she ever was before. After hearing the words that came out of Prince Kellan's mouth, Valorinna is even more determined to be with him. Lou is happy for her, but her tiny friends were not.

"Um Valorinna? I don't think it will be possible." says Jasper as he tries to talk some sense into her. "He's too strange looking."

"So?" says Valorinna as she slightly smiled. "That is what makes him so fascinating. Not only that, he said he wants to find me and make me his loving lady."

"Actually, Valorinna. He's longing to find out only that you and he lives in two different worlds." remarked Olaris. "He has legs and lives on earth. You, on the other hand, do not have legs and you live on Aquamarinia."

"It doesn't matter anymore." says Valorinna as she backs away from the edge. "Now that I know that he'll do anything to find me, I will be a part of his world for real."

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves right here!" said Lou, trying to be the voice of reason. "Let's just head back home and call it a night. Y'all hear me?"

They agreed with Lou's suggestion. With a flick of their tails, the little mermaid and her friends swam back through the harbor from whence they've came. Luckily for them, Lou can get them back home to Aquamarinia, only by activating the gateway from whence they came out of. The portal teleported them back to their home planet. As they were on their way swimming back to Siren-Millennia, little do they not know that the chatty oysters spotted the youngest crown princess Valorinna outside of her kingdom. They remember that her father, King Neptunium had forbade his daughters to ever leave the kingdom grounds. But Valorinna continuously defies him under his nose. Being the loud mouths that they are, the oysters kept talking about seeing the little mermaid princess swimming with who they assume is the wrong crowd. But they're not the only ones who saw them. The dark sea witch's henchmen; Grillar the gulper eel and Nexus the sea serpent were also keeping watch on her, providing the information Ivanka needs to execute her plans. The sea witch patiently awaits for the day that she can finally get her creepy hands on the Crystal Pearl. When she does have it in her grasp, Ivanka shall uses its power to destroy King Neptunium and his daughters for good, starting with the little mermaid Valorinna herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Ball And Ivanka's Deal

The day of the royal ball is here. All of the mer-people and sea creatures are invited to come. Even Lou, Olaris and Jasper. Meanwhile, inside of the princesses's chambers, the royal mermaids were all dressing up in their ball gowns made of the ocean's finest silk. They all prepared for their performance as they swam in a single filed line. Valorinna hurriedly puts on her pink tiara and she joins her sisters. On the ballroom floor, Lou and the tiny friends were exploring the palace, fascinated by the extraordinary streams on the castle's walls and plankton filled lights. As they were swimming along the floor, they was stopped by a trio of mermaids. They flirted with Lou as they found his muscular torso to be utterly attractive, in which it makes Lou blush. He was flattered by their comments but has no feelings towards them however. The sound of the mer-people applauding saves Lou of the uncomfortable encounter with the shallow three mermaids as he quickly swam away from them. Whilst making his way through the crowd without scaring them, Lou found Olaris and Jasper on the right side of the ballroom. They both saved him a seat as the mutant merman joins them. King Neptunium appears briefly after the announcers makes their royal flourish. The sea king stood strong and proud in front of his people.

"Greetings, my friends!" greeted King Neptunium as he went on with his announcement. "Welcome to the annual royal ball! I am proud to present a very special occasion. A treat for you all. Ladies and gentlemen! May I bring you the serenade of my dearest beloved daughters, the princesses of Siren-Millennia!"

The mer-people cheered as the king's daughters rose up from their clamshells. They all begin to sing their serenade to the guests. The audience was mesmerized by their voices and their glimmering mermaid ball gowns. The mermaid princesses look beautiful with their performances, but not as captivating as Valorinna when she sang her number next. Her voice instantly melts the hearts of the merfolk who hear her sing, even her father's heart and especially Lou, Olaris and Jasper. She is so beautiful when she sings and dances away across the ballroom floor. During her number, Valorinna starts to daydream away. She dreamt about the day when she could see Prince Kellan on his home world Earth. She can imagine dancing away with Prince Kellan in his arms around her. In the slightest moments of time, Valorinna has finish her number. The mer-people gave their round of applause for the mermaid princesses, especially Valorinna. They seem to enjoy the royal medley. King Neptunium is very proud of his daughters, but he is mostly proud of his youngest daughter. In the crowd, Lou, Olaris and Jasper were applauding along with the audience. On the edge of the ballroom, the oysters were extremely shocked of Lou's presence and they were terrified of what he'll do. They found him to be a threat to the mer-people, especially to King Neptunium and his daughters. Although in fear, the oysters vowed themselves to attack Lou before he can even make his move. So they snuck their way into the crowd undetected. While Lou is too busy applauding to the performance, one of the oysters took a bite on his tail fin. Lou roared ferociously loud out of pain, instantly frightening the merfolk around him. The oysters begin to attack him one by one. Olaris and Jasper swam into the ordeal to help their friend out. The mer-people swam away from the scene, fearful of Lou's mutant appearance. King Neptunium sought to take immediate action as he called out to his guards. He ordered them to seize Lou. The mermen surrounded the innocent monster in a tight formation. Lou did his best to fought them off but then he was quickly apprehended by the guards. With his powerful trident in hand, King Neptunium swims to his mermen guards and he glares down upon Lou, disgusted and revolted by the merman's outer appearance. The king's trident glows into a luminescent sea green color, powering up by the king's will.

"I don't know how you manage to sneak into my castle undetected, monster!" snarled King Neptunium, pointing his trident at Lou. "But you have made a mistake coming here and interrupting my royal ball! Now I will make sure of it that it'll be the last mistake you'll ever made!"

Lou's heart is pounding rapidly on the inside. He doesn't know what to do to convince the king that he meant no harm to his people. But his innocence is not enough for King Neptunium had risen his trident to destroy him. From the stage, Valorinna and her sisters saw the whole thing from behind the curtains. The sisters were horrified of Lou, but Valorinna is not frightened for she is his friend. In a immediate swift action, Valorinna sprung out to the ballroom floor, defending her best friend from her father before he can even obliterate the poor mutant merman. Stunned by his daughter's actions, King Neptunium holds his firepower and commands his guards to halt. The guards stood down as they were told.

"Valorinna? Why are you defending this creature!?" King Neptunium demanded for answers. "He is dangerous!"

"He is my friend, daddy!" says Valorinna, protecting Lou in her arms. "Please don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"What!? He is your friend!?" says King Neptunium in a slightest shock.

Olaris and Jasper swam by their friends' side, even though they are both frightened of the king's power. The mer-people were watching this whole thing, far behind their king. Before King Neptunium could demand some answers out from his daughter, the oysters spring up out of the blue in numbers. And being the loud mouthed chatter boxes that they are, they told the sea king everything. They saw Valorinna hanging out with Lou and their tiny friends outside of Siren-Millennia's perimeter. They think that Lou is not only deemed to be dangerous to them, but rather they think that he is a bad influence on Princess Valorinna. Lou knew this is all a big misunderstanding. He tried to plead his case but it is not enough. King Neptunium is severely disappointed with Valorinna. In his power, King Neptunium orders the guards to throw Lou out of the palace in exile. He demands that Olaris and Jasper to leave with the merman. So the two did just that. Then the angry king took Valorinna away with him to his chambers. The mermaid princesses and the merfolk did nothing but watch in utter disarray. Once they've entered the king's chamber, King Neptunium slams the doors behind him. He turns to Valorinna whom is sitting onto his bed in sadness. From the looks on his face, the sea king wanted a word with Valorinna on her disobedience of his rules.

"I've never thought that you would be the one who disobeyed me!" said King Neptunium in a harsh manner. "I specifically set these rules to ensure the safety for everyone in the kingdom! And I should expect these rules to be obeyed!"

"Daddy! I can explain-." Valorinna uttered.

"So you have been sneaking outside of the palace numerous times!" shouted King Neptunium, interrupting his daughter. "Not only that, I've been told that you went with that troublesome merman to the open waters! If this is true, you better start telling me that I'm wrong!"

The little mermaid lowers her head in shame. She knew she could never hide the truth from her own father. Rather than denying it, Valorinna nodded sadly for she did went with Lou and the other tiny friends to the surface of Aquamarinia.

"No! You're not wrong, daddy." says Valorinna. "It is true. I'd went to the open waters with him."

"What were you doing out there with him in the first place!?" King Neptunium asked harshly. "Have I not warned you about the dangers of the outside oceans!?"

"I know, but why is being outside of the kingdom so dangerous?" asked Valorinna in wonderment.

"You should know better, Valorinna!" said the sea king. "You could've been eaten by gigantic sea monsters or even worse, fished out by these surface dwelling creatures above the sea. As a king and your father, it is my duty to protect you from the harmful outside worlds."

"I'm sixteen years old, daddy." says Valorinna. "I'm not a little child anymore. I can look after myself."

"It doesn't matter, Valorinna!" King Neptunium said in a strong tone of voice. "You are just as precious to me as your sisters! As long as you live under my castle's barrier, my every word is law!"

"Please just listen to me!" Valorinna spoke up as she gets up from the king's bed. "The outside oceans are not that dangerous! Besides, the reefs are beautiful this time of year. But not as breathtaking as the surface of the sea. If it hadn't been for Lou, I would've met my human prince."

"A human prince!?" shouted King Neptunium in pure shock. "There were humans here!? On the oceans of Aquamarinia!? How is this even possible!?"

"I don't know how, but I think he makes me feel wonderful about myself." said Valorinna, feeling all bubbly as she blurted all out. "I'm in love with him, daddy! And someday, I'm going to be part of his world! On Earth!"

Enraged by what he is hearing, King Neptunium made a thundering noise from his trident. So loud that the entire watery planet could hear it from a mile away.

"Valorinna! Stop talking like that!" thundered King Neptunium in a fit of rage. "Have you lost your mind!? You hardly know anything about his kind! That human prince you speak of, could be dangerous! He could be a barbaric savage!"

"How would you know!?" Valorinna argued. "You haven't even seen him! If only you give him a chance!"

"ENOUGH, VALORINNA!" roared King Neptunium, tapping his trident on the floor. "We are not to talk about anything related to the outside worlds! And I am not to hear of you going anywhere near the outer waters nor the surface! I forbid you to ever leave the palace!"

"No! You can't do that!" cried Valorinna in retaliation.

"Oh yes I can!" yelled King Neptunium. "And I will! From this day forward, you are forbidden to swim outside the kingdom and you are not to see that merman or the human prince again! If that mer-monster ever returns, he will be banned!"

"No! Please no! Daddy!?" pleaded Valorinna in sorrow.

"It's for your own good, Valorinna!" yelled King Neptunium as he's putting his fins down on this punishment. "This will be the last time you'll ever disobey me from now on! Do I make myself clear!?"

Heartbroken, Valorinna swam slowly to the door. Before she can leave, she turns to her father and utters her last words.

"I never felt like I was a princess here anyways." cried Valorinna. "I feel more like a prisoner in someone else's expectations. Even from you."

The little mermaid storms out of the king's chambers in sorrow. King Neptunium felt stung by his youngest daughter's final words. While in the hallways, Valorinna swam by her sisters without saying a word to them. They wondered what was going on with her. While alone at last in the princesses chambers, Valorinna buries herself in her clamshell bed, sobbing away in heartbreak. As the hours had past, Valorinna has never left the room since the argument with her father. She sadly watches her sisters play with each other in their own gardens. Seeing how happy they are, makes her even more sadder than she was before. The little mermaid continues to weep by the window pane. Then all of a sudden, a strange but creepy voice whisper to her from behind. Valorinna heard the whispering voice out of nowhere.

"Huh? Who's there?" Valorinna asked quietly.

She turns around to look behind her. Before she knew it, two large creatures appeared out of nowhere from the shadows. It was Grillar the man sized gulper eel and Nexus the terrifying sea serpent. One glance at their visage not only startles the little mermaid, but frightens her to the point where she was frozen with fear.

"Umm...h... hello. Who are you two?" asked Valorinna fearfully. "What do you want?"

"Please don't be afraid." said Nexus as he approaches the little mermaid. "We're not going to hurt you. Oh no! We just only want to help you."

"You see, princess? We just happen to be in the neighboring reefs." says Grillar as he slithers across the chambers. "And we cannot help but notice that you have a very serious problem. But never fear, dear princess. If there's a problem, there is a solution."

"A solution?" Valorinna wondered.

"Yes indeed." says Nexus, widening his grin. "We know a certain someone who has the great and powerful magic in the seventh seas."

"Perhaps that someone can use that power to make all of your dreams come true." snickered Grillar.

"Really? Who is that?" asked Valorinna in wonderment.

Nexus and Grillar wrap their tails together in a sinister manner. They both announce their suggestion that she could never refuse.

"The only person who can help you is the one and only, Ivanka the sea witch!" they both said in unison.

"Ivanka the sea witch?" questioned Valorinna. "I've never heard of her. Can she help me?"

"Why of course!" says Nexus in a sinister glee. "She specializes with any kinds of sorcery, far much more than you can ever imagine."

"We can take you there, to go meet her." said Grillar.

Before she could do just that, Valorinna remembers that her father, King Neptunium had forbade her to leave the palace.

"But my father said that I am forbidden to go outside the kingdom's perimeter." said Valorinna, worrying about the outcome of her actions.

"Oh Bah! Old people say a lot of things when they are grumpy." scoffs Grillar in a bitter distasteful manner.

"As far as we can recall, you don't always have to listen to him, am I right?" Nexus added sinisterly.

The little mermaid nodded agreeably. Sometimes love and heartbreak can make a young person do crazy things, even for a mermaid like Valorinna. The two slithering monsters persuaded her into making a biggest yet difficult decision of her life. During their persuasion, Valorinna has given some thought about their offering. After all, she wanted to be part of the worlds outside the watery world of Aquamarinia. She dreamt of it in her whole life. And Prince Kellan is part of her reasons why she wished to leave her aquatic life behind. This could be her chance to see him again. So without hesitation, Valorinna decides to take them on their offer.

"Ok, I made my decision." said Valorinna as she turns to the two henchmen. "Please take me to her."

"Gladly!" says Grillar in a eerie tone.

"Now come with us, sweetheart." Nexus gently commanded, wrapping his tail around Valorinna and bribes her to follow them.

The three swam outside of the palace without everyone noticing them. Meanwhile, in the reefs, Lou and the tiny friends were all sitting in the underwater meadows, distraught about the incident that lead to Lou's exile. Olaris and Jasper tries to cheer him up, even if they too were sad about not being able to see Valorinna again.

"Welp, this sucks!" Lou grumbled. "I get exiled from Siren-Millennia and over what? I just came to see my best friend's performance and yet, I get attacked over something I didn't do!"

"Oh don't be sad, Lou." says Jasper as he turns into a mimic octopus in hopes to cheer the mutant merman up. "It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"I'm not sad, Jasper. But thanks anyways." said Lou, petting Jasper gently.

Olaris just noticed the three shadowy figures swimming past by the reefs.

"What the aqua was those things?" Olaris spoke out loud.

"What is what, Olaris?" asked Jasper.

"Tell us, Olaris. What did you see?" Lou asked as he swam to her side.

The selkie points up at the figures swimming away from the outskirts of Siren-Millennia. To them, the third figure looks kinda familiar to them. It looks like a girl that has long flowing blonde hair, seashell wing-like fins, flawless light skin and her glowing, shimmering, fluorescent hot pink tail with hot peach and purple hues along with her large elegant fins. They immediately knew she has to be Valorinna. But what is she doing swimming with these two terrifying sea creatures? And where are they taking her to? This worrisome sight left them to be suspicious and concerned for their friend.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Lou as he flips his tail fin. "Come on! We gotta go follow them!"

Olaris and Jasper both grips hold onto Lou's large dorsal fin. With a strong swish of his tail, Lou tags after the three as they were all heading to the darkest trench of the sea. Along the journey, they all have to venture through a trial of dangerous environments if they were to make it to Ivanka's lair. The strong mutant merman protected Olaris and Jasper with his own life whilst passing through a path of hundredths rogue whirlpools. They swam past through the river of lava without getting incinerated by the heat. They bravely swam across a lake of boiling mud, avoiding the hot bubbles coming from the lake as they possibly could. They've successfully made it through the gardens of the dangerously deadly living plants that comes to life if food is in their presence. The plants could've easily strangled Lou, Olaris and Jasper to their deaths if they had not escaped their grasp. Frightened on the inside, Lou bravely surpasses the dreadful cavernous sinkhole, filled with gigantic anglerfishes, dragon fishes, goblin sharks and other nightmarish predators lurking in the darkness of the ocean floor. The mutant merman must screw his courage to the sticking place as he defends both Olaris and Jasper from harm of the creatures. They safely made it to the other side. Now they cannot pause for another minute. They still have to catch up with their friend, the little mermaid Valorinna and the witch's henchmen. They finally caught up with them and hid behind the rocks so they won't be detected. What is in front of them, stroked fear in their hearts. Valorinna is at the foot of the sea witch's lair made of the bones of the long dead creatures. She became too frightened to enter, but Nexus and Grillar bribes her to come with them inside of the lair. So she summons her courage to enter the door. Once inside, the door abruptly slammed shut behind her. Nexus and Grillar escort the little mermaid to the center of the lair, where the sea witch awaits for her next victim.

"My mistress, we have brought you a visitor." announced Nexus in a delicate manner.

"I'm not so sure about this." says Valorinna fearfully. "I don't think I should be here."

"Now now! You must not have cold fins!" Grillar snickers slightly as he gently pushes her towards the green light. "Go ahead! Talk to her!"

Valorinna doesn't know what to expect. Before she knew it, she notice the green eyes glowing from the shadows. It belongs to a terrifying yet feminine figure who got up from her black conch shell and then revealing herself in the light. Pale skin covered in ink, deathly accessories, white hair, black and green eyes, with large fins on her back and her long black serpentine tail. Alas she is Ivanka, the dark sea witch.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" crackled Ivanka. "We rarely get any visitors here. It's so lonely in here at times, don't you think?"

Valorinna can't help but nodded respectfully out of fear. The Hydro-Trix arrives at the foot of the lair. They're just in time to see Ivanka work her magic on Valorinna. The sea witch Ivanka swims around Valorinna, examining her from head to her fins.

"My my my. Aren't you the most prettiest one of them all?" teased Ivanka as she runs her nails through Valorinna's long hair.

"Why...thank you, ma'am..." said Valorinna, stumbling upon her words.

"I wonder if this is how the mermaids style their hair back at the kingdom nowadays?" said Ivanka in a sly sarcastic tone of voice. "Oh of course, what do I know? All I know is that I've been banished here by your dearest big old daddy."

"Wait! You know my father?" Valorinna exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, sweetheart! Of course I know him." says Ivanka, patting the mermaid's cheek. "Your father and I have history together. Long before you and any of your sisters were born."

"But why did my father banish you here in the darkest sea?" asked Valorinna in question.

"The northwestern waters is not big enough for the both of us perhaps!?" Ivanka chuckled sympathetically. "And now it seems to me that he has driven you away as well. May I ask, why is that so?"

Valorinna lowers her head down. She felt the pain inside her heart as she remembers that her father had forbade her to leave the kingdom grounds to see her friends again. And maybe, finding a way to be with her beloved crown prince Kellan.

"He never understands how I feel." said Valorinna, feeling sad. "Even if I'm a crown princess, I'll never live up to his expectations. Besides, I always feel more like an outsider, let alone, a prisoner in my own home. But he doesn't care. Nobody else cares."

Ivanka wraps her large fin around the little mermaid comfortably. The sea witch plays a sympathetic card in order to get her revenge.

"Oh my sweet child! Don't fret about it." says Ivanka, sympathizing with her. "I understand how you feel. When a parental figure refuses to listen to their children for reasoning, all you need is a woman's advice."

While the briefing is going on, Lou, Olaris and Jasper manage to find their way into the sea witch's lair quietly without alarming the henchmen. The three hid behind the skeletal pillars and they watched the whole ordeal coming into play in there. Ivanka fooled Valorinna into believing that she's a misunderstood person as does she.

"And I know what you want, dearie." says Ivanka as she flaunts with her green malice. "You wish to be part of the world called Earth. That is where that human young man lives. That crown prince fellow, am I right?"

"How do you know?" wondered Valorinna in surprise.

"My dear, I know everything." said Ivanka in a divine manner. "Not that I blame you for finding him attractive. He is quite the catch of the day, isn't he?"

"Why yes he is, ma'am. He is the most beautiful guy I have ever seen." says Valorinna as she feels warm on the inside. "I was hoping you can help me become a part of his world."

The dark sea witch grinned ominously as she hovers towards the little mermaid.

"You've come to the right place, sweetheart." said Ivanka as she surrounds Valorinna in her serpentine tail out of delight. "I happen to know a solution for your problems. The answer is simply put! The only way you could be part of the earthworld, is to become one of his kind yourself."

"Oh really!? Valorinna exclaimed in a slight joyful reaction. "You can do that for me!?"

"Oh my darling, yes! Oh hell's water yes!" boasted Ivanka. "It's what I am living for, to help unfortunate creatures just like you."

With a wave of her hands, Ivanka opens her cauldron room magically. She then orders the Hydro-Trix to help mix the right potions with the ingredients instructed by the witch. Olaris cowards behind Lou's dorsal fin along with Jasper who has turn into a little minno. As for Lou, he felt frightened a little and very concerned for Valorinna. While the Hydro-Trix are following instructions for the spell, Ivanka turns to be directly upfront with Valorinna about the bargaining.

"I will make a deal with you." said Ivanka in a businesswoman-like position. "I'll summon the darkest chi spells from the book to create a spell for you. Once the spell is finalized, I shall use it to grant you a humans body. Your luminescent tail will shrink and split into two limbs they called legs. It will feel painfully strange in the beginning but once you'll get the hang of it, you will be able to walk on the mainlands. You will dance like the humans do. But remember this and only this alone!"

She uses her magic to show Valorinna of her task as a human girl.

"Your new body is only temporary." instructed Ivanka as she continues on with the deal. "In order to become a permanent human, you must get that crown prince to fall in love with you. Hypothetically speaking, he has to kiss you, but not just any kinds of kisses. The rarest of them all! The kiss of true love! If you succeeded, then your human body and soul is permanently yours. But if you fail, as soon as he falls in love with another girl more beautiful than thee, you, dearie, have sealed your fate!"

That part of the bargain stuns Lou and his tiny friends as well as Valorinna herself. Although fearful of the outcome of her future failure, Valorinna puts on a brave look on her face and then she ask the sea witch a question.

"How much time do I have once I'm on earth?" asked Valorinna.

"You'll have all the time in the worlds as long as he doesn't choose someone else." Ivanka answered essentially.

The little mermaid gave this one a second thought.

"And if I become a human girl, I will never be able to return to Aquamarinia again, won't I?" Valorinna wondered out loud.

"That's right, sweetie!" Ivanka nodded.

"I'll may not be able to see my father and sisters again." added Valorinna.

"Unfortunately, that's true. But on the plus side, you'll be with your man." crackled Ivanka, clicking her nails together. "Sometimes life is full of unfair ultimatums. Wouldn't you agree?"

Valorinna smiles uncomfortably with the sea witch. This just in, Sub Zero swims out of the cauldron room to inform Ivanka about the spell.

"Mistress! The spell is ready." said Sub Zero.

"Oh goody!" says Ivanka, pleased with the information. "Right on time as we were getting to the best part."

"We are now standing by." Sub Zero said in a moderate tone. "And we are awaiting for your call."

"Yes, please do." Ivanka ordered. "We will be with you ladies shortly."

"Umm what do you mean, right on time for the best part?" Valorinna asked in wonderment.

Ivanka turns to the little mermaid and then went on with the final part of the deal.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot to tell you about this." says Ivanka as she pulls Valorinna with her to the cauldron room. "We need to discuss about the most important subject of all. My fee for my magic!"

"But I don't have anything to give you." Valorinna remarked.

"You needn't worry about it, my dear." said Ivanka as she silenced her with her serpentine tail. "Just a small trinket, a token, a trifle! It don't matter! All I really want from you is the most prized possession you were born with. I want your voice!"

Stunned by the unusual payment, Valorinna felt uneasy as if her heart is being smashed by a heavy boulder rolling on top of it. She never thought that she has to give up what was so precious to her, just to be with the royal young man she loves. Even her friends were stunned in shock of what they just overheard.

"My voice?" Valorinna uttered softly in fear.

"Yes! That is the price, my dear." said Ivanka in an ominous tone. "And magic always comes with a price."

"But how am I going to tell him how I feel if I can't speak?" added Valorinna.

"You can speak to him with your eyes." remarked Ivanka as she puts her hand on the mermaid's shoulder. "And not to mention that you are beautiful. You can still have your long luxurious hair, your radiant skin and your new slender human form. It is enough to charm any man on earth."

"Now I'm scared..." whispered Valorinna, feeling hesitant about going further with the deal.

Ivanka uses her manipulative tactics to her own advantage. She persuaded Valorinna into making her decisions as soon as possible. The magic spell from the cauldron is going to wither away if one takes too long for it's use.

"Well, the choice is yours, mermaid princess." said Ivanka as she turns to swim away to her room. "You can go further with this or you can just call it off. Go home to your rich life in the palace and forget about this whole thing. But I must let you know that I am rather a very busy woman. And I really don't have all day. I need you to make your decision now!"

Valorinna hesitatingly thought about her prince. She remembered that he said that he will find the girl who saved him from drowning in the endless seas of Aquamarinia. She has come so far just to let Ivanka's dreadful demands scare her into backing out. From behind the pillars, Lou quietly uttered his dismay for he wanted the best for Valorinna, but not like this. Olaris and Jasper are with the merman on this as well. They were about to spring out of hiding just to stop her from making the worst decision of her life, but Ivanka's henchmen was near by.

"Going once! Going twice!" counted Ivanka as she manipulated Valorinna with the decision.

"I'll do it!" Valorinna blurted out.

The little mermaid refuses to back out of the deal. Ivanka is pleased with the princess's decision. The sea witch's manipulation has worked on her after all.

"Then the bargain has been made." said Ivanka as she glows green with her magic powers. "Well then, let the transformation begin!"

She stood by her sirens and uses her powers to complete the spell. The green mist filled the entire room with dark ghoulish imagery and ancient spiritual energy from the black magic. Ivanka practices her brewing into the heart of the cauldron as the spirits of the darkness looms around the lair. Then the Hydro-Trix began singing their songs to enhance the spell, whilst Ivanka chanted in Latin to summon a pair of giant ghoulish skeletal hands. During the wicked conjuring, Ivanka urges Valorinna to sing along with the Hydro-Trix, leaving the witch's ghoulish hands the opportunity to enter the little mermaid's throat. In an instant, the hands removes Valorinna's voice and places it into Ivanka's skull necklace around her neck. Then she has the green malice risen up from the ghoulish mist and it swirls around Valorinna's mermaid body, transforming her from within. Her friends, Lou, Olaris and Jasper were horrified by what they've witnessed. They feel frightened for their friend as they saw her mermaid form disappear. Satisfied with her plans, Ivanka lets out a terrifying wicked witches' crackle and then she finishes up with her spell. When Valorinna is a mermaid no more, Ivanka sends her to planet Earth. She is pleased with how her plans is coming to intuition. With the Hydro-Trix, Nexus and Grillar by her side, Ivanka grins in a wicked delight as she felt that her work is just getting started. And she patiently awaits for the day that she will get her revenge on King Neptunium. Then she'll find the legendary crystal pearl, no matter what it takes. So Ivanka believes that the real fun is yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Human Life on Earth

In the waters on earth, Valorinna's unconscionable body is floating adrift on the gentle waves whilst being carried out to the shores of Isomoniana. Even the children whom are playing on the shallow end of the water, all have seen her drifting across from where they stood. They all wondered if she's going to be okay. So the children went to go find somebody to help her. As for Valorinna herself, the waves places her onto the warm sands of the kingdom's shoreline. She is no longer a mermaid nor does she has her voice anymore. Valorinna awoken from her unconsciousness. Although a little woozy from the sea witch's transformation spell, she looks around her as she notice the scenery from her recent visitation. The little mermaid knew that she is not on Aquamarinia's waters anymore. She is now on the earth's seaside beachfront. Valorinna then turns to the water, only to notice a slight difference in her appearance through the reflection of the waters' surface. She has finally got her human legs, just as Ivanka promised, but the rest of her body is a tad unrecognizable. Her long hair is no longer platinum blonde but rather a subtle shade of a darker brunette. Where the rest of her mermaid form used to be, is gone along with her tail. She is completely nude, covered only by seaweed and her long hair. But despite of all that, Valorinna isn't bothered by her new look. She is in fact satisfied and fascinated by the sight of her legs. She lifted her leg out of the water and stared at her own foot, wiggling her toes in pure delight. Then she tries to get up on her own two feet and makes an attempt to walk. It is not as easy as it should be though. Valorinna keeps falling down continuously afterwards. As a former mermaid, she is not used to walking on land, as if yet. Meanwhile, at the gateway of the castle, Prince Kellan is about to go fly off on his hover board. His other two bodyguards, Julio and Emmy were just in time to catch up with him before he left. The other ones, Axclius and Dorian were attending to their other duties in their spare time.

"Hey amigo! You're going for a little hover boarding?" asked Julio.

"Yep! I am." says Prince Kellan.

"Let me guess. You're going exploring without us, huh?" says Emmy in a sassy manner.

"Don't be silly, Emmy." responded Prince Kellan. "I'd never go exploring places without you guys. Besides, I highly doubt that there's much more of Isomoniana for me to go explore. I'm just going to go hover boarding for a little while, just to clear my head."

"When you come back, you wanna race with me?" Julio asked. "With hover boards?"

"Umm sure." Prince Kellan nodded. "I'm up for it when I get back."

Julio turns to Emmy.

"What about you, Emmy?" asked Julio in a playful tone. "Do you want to join us in a hover board race?"

"No thanks. I got my hands full with work in the castle's workshop." Emmy answered in a southern accent. "You boys have fun without me."

"Alright, chicka. Suit yourself." says Julio, shrugging away with pride.

Prince Kellan chuckles away a little bit and he activated his controls for lift off.

"I'll be back, you guys." said Prince Kellan as he takes off into midair.

The crown prince had left the castle's grounds. The commoners notices their prince hovering away from above them. Most of them greeted him from below with a hello and he too responds back with acknowledgement. While zooming through the gapped buildings, Prince Kellan acrobatically advances upwards in the air while admiring himself in the reflection of the glass towers. Then he spirals fearlessly out to the sky and he sticks a smooth landing with a final acrobatic trick. Although he can't seem to get Valorinna's voice out of his head, Prince Kellan is even more determined to find the mysterious girl who saved him from the storm, but he doesn't know anything about her whereabouts or where to look. The crown prince decides to take a walk. Then he just noticed the children coming up to each adult and begging them to go help the girl who is washed up to shore. Intrigued by the eavesdropping, Prince Kellan went up to the children and asked them about what they saw. They informed him that they were just playing in the water when they see Valorinna's body drifting unconsciously ashore. Prince Kellan quickly spring into action on his hover board and he heads to the shoreline. Upon his arrival, he saw the girl that the children were talking about. That girl is Valorinna, stumbling on her new pair of legs. Being the helpful guy that he is, Prince Kellan approaches Valorinna the minute she collapsed on her knees again.

"Whoa! Hello there! Are you okay, little miss?" says Prince Kellan as he knelt down to her level. "I just happen to stop by, when a couple of kids told me that you were washed ashore."

Valorinna looks up to see that Prince Kellan is right there in front of her. Then her heart started beating in a strange rhythm once she glances upon his face. Prince Kellan too begins to notice her beauty for he thought he might've seen her somewhere else before, although he can't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey, you look kinda familiar to me." Prince Kellan suggested while scratching his chin. "Have we met before?"

Valorinna nods responsively to his question. As much as she wanted to tell him everything but she can't. She remembers that she traded her voice to the sea witch. Valorinna touches her throat in despair. Prince Kellan wondered what was wrong.

"What's the matter, miss? You can't speak?" the prince asked her.

She sadly shook her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that." said Prince Kellan, feeling rather bad for her. "I thought you were someone who I'm looking for."

He felt slightly disappointed that the girl who has rescued him is not on earth. But out of sympathy, Prince Kellan shows curtesy for the little mermaid.

"Well may I ask, where do you come from?" Prince Kellan asked her.

Valorinna points upwards to the sky. Prince Kellan didn't know that she came from another planet, but rather than he believes that she is far from her home, wherever she comes from.

"Wow! You must be far away from home." said Prince Kellan as he looks deep into Valorinna's sad aquatic eyes. "You poor little lady. You've been through a lot."

He held out his hands to her. Valorinna kindly took his hand and the strong young prince helps her on her own feet.

"But don't you worry, miss. I'm going to help you get better." said Prince Kellan as he helps Valorinna to his hover board. "Here, come with me. I can take you to my castle. You'll be safe with us."

As they both got on the hover board, Prince Kellan lifted off into the air, leaving the beachfront. With Valorinna in his arms, the crown prince took her to his castle. She is fearful of being this high up but Prince Kellan holds onto her closely to him, so she wouldn't fall. While in the air, she gaze at the townsite below them now. At awe of the most magnificent view of the kingdom, Valorinna forgets her fears so suddenly, knowing that she is also safe in the arms of Prince Kellan as well as being captivated by the Earth she's been dreaming of. By the time they both had arrived at the foot of the castle's entry, Julio was standing by the gateway, awaiting for Prince Kellan's return.

"Hola, amigo! I was wondering if you were coming back from your sky riding." says Julio as he approaches the crown prince.

"Hey, Julio! I didn't know you were waiting for me." said Prince Kellan as he lands his board on the ground. "Sorry about that. But I have an urgent matter to attend to."

Julio just begin to notice Valorinna in the prince's arms.

"Holy moly! Who is that girl, amono?" Julio asked.

"She was washed up ashore, according to the kids." said Prince Kellan.

"Oh no, man. Is she okay?" he wondered.

"She seems fine." said Prince Kellan as he helps Valorinna off his hover board. "However, this young girl seems to be far away from her home. Until she feels better, she can stay here as long as she wants to."

Julio agreed to Prince Kellan's statement. Knowing him for so long, he knew that the crown prince always has a heart of gold and he would always be willing to put anyone else's needs ahead of his own personal agendas. Julio helps Valorinna alongside with Prince Kellan inside of the palace.

"You're going to be alright, señorita." says Julio, being another gentleman. "We'll take good care of you."

"Count on it." added Prince Kellan agreeably.

Valorinna felt protected with the good young men. As the three youngsters carried on down the hallway, they passed Emmy's workshop on the left side of the halls. Emmy was on her break after finishing up the upgrades on the weaponry. The sassy bodyguard notice that Prince Kellan and Julio passing by her door. She went to see whatever it is they're doing. Although she suspected that they were doing their guys thing, Emmy wanted to eavesdrop on them anyways. Upon exiting her workshop, she happens to also notice that they were helping Valorinna to the guest room.

"My, isn't she so pretty looking?" Emmy says in her southern manner. "Where y'all find her at?"

"His majesty has found her washed up on a beach." Julio explained to her. "We were just helping her to the guest room. She's going to be staying here for a while."

"Oh that poor thing." said Emmy, feeling rather bad for Valorinna. "I hope she'll be alright."

"She will be once we have her cleaned up." Prince Kellan said in a strong manner.

They all help Valorinna to the guest room on the third floor. They decided to take the elevator up there, just to make it easier for her. The little mermaid is astonished by the castle's interior design on the inside. She's even more curious about the elevator that they were riding in and wondering how it works. Her imagination ran wild inside of her as her curiosity increasingly overtaken her. She looks out of the elevator window, at the marble grounds from below. By the time they reach the third floor, they went across the hall to the guest room on the right. Emmy and Julio open the doors for the prince. Once upon entering, Prince Kellan gently puts Valorinna on the nice warm bed.

"There you go!" said Prince Kellan. "This room is modest but it'll have to do for the time being. I will have the maids tidy this up shortly. I will have them run a bath for you right now. So make yourself at home, miss."

Valorinna smiled at him for his kindness. As the prince leaves her in the care of the maids in waiting, Valorinna was escorted to her bathroom. In there, she playfully blows the bubbles from her hands. Watching them pop one by one, excites her. The maids takes turns pouring warm water on her long flowing hair. After the long bath, the maids took her to the dressing rooms, where she can be groomed, pampered and freshly cleaned up. Then she gets to pick the richly clothes from her very own wardrobe. So many royally outfits to choose from. Then in an instant, Valorinna chose the evening gown made of the country's finest silk along with tiny diamonds embedded onto it. Meanwhile, in the downstairs banquet room, Prince Kellan and his brethren were talking about the event that happened at the sea of Aquamarinia. They didn't believe Prince Kellan when he told them that he is going to find the girl who rescued him from shipwreck that day.

"Your majesty, please be reasonable." Dorian said in a delicate way possible. "Being out at sea for far too long can put illusions into your mind."

"He's right, man." says Axclius, folding his arms. "Nice beautiful young women just don't go around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean, and then wander off into oblivion. Perhaps you need to see a doctor for that?"

"Look, I'm telling you guys! That girl is real!" Prince Kellan remarked in a detestable reaction. "Whether you all believe me or not, I'm going to find her. Even if it means I will have to put aside everything just to track her down."

This just in, the maids came in the door. They announced to the brotherhood that they have Valorinna freshen up. One of the maids urges her to join the prince and his brethren. Valorinna did just that as she enters the banquet room. She looks fantastically beautiful in her stunning evening gown. The men were completely astonished by her captivating beauty, in which led Emmy to laugh at them a little.

"You should see y'all's faces!" laughed Emmy jokingly.

Valorinna approaches them elegantly with grace, even for a former mermaid, she never quite feels like a fish out of water. The prince's brethren welcomed her with friendly opened arms. Now Prince Kellan cannot take his eyes off of her for he is utterly captivated by this beautiful sight.

"Wow, you look wonderful." says Prince Kellan as he kindly takes her hand.

Valorinna blushed softly for she is flattered by his compliments. The young prince invites her to have a seat with him and his bodyguards. She is just in time for dinner. The chefs came in the room, bringing the feasts and deserts for everyone to eat. During that moment, Valorinna didn't know what kind of food is pork, salads or even turkey. She has never tried humans food before. Emmy shows Valorinna how to eat and try some other food. Then Valorinna picks up the forks, though she believes they are mini tridents, and she scoops up a piece of turkey. The little mermaid can't believe how delicious it is. Then she tries a piece of strawberry shortcake. The food here is all too new for her but she likes whatever tastes so good. After they finished their meals, the royal brotherhood took the little mermaid on the tour of the enormous castle. They show her the gardens of Athrillia, the most largest beautiful courtyards in the kingdom. Next, they show her the underground waterways in which they all can lead to the harbor outside of Isomoniana. Valorinna is amazed of how the waterways operate. She never thought about the humans using hydroelectric systems to conserve multiple clean energies for the kingdom while being eco friendly to the environmental landscapes. Then they all took the elevator upwards to the main towers of Isomoniana, where they have a humongous archive of the historical treasures, ancient studies, encyclopedia and the heroic records galore. At the end of the hall, there's a balcony outside where they can get a nicer view of the most high tech kingdom's inner cities. On the left wing of the towers are the thousands of solar panels collecting the energy of the sun's rays to give power to the the buildings in the colony. It also helps the king's mages and alchemists use those energies to strengthen their magical abilities and the artificial defense systems. The little mermaid is at awe of what she discovered about Prince Kellan's kingdom. All that she have dreamed of, has never been so amazing like nothing she has ever seen before. But she knew that the rest is yet to be seen. Lastly, the brethren took her downward in the elevator to the first floors' back rooms, where they enter the enchanted hallways that lead to the large room of sculptures. These sculptures resemble the kings and queens that came before Prince Kellan's recently deceased parents; King Sergio and his wife, Queen Barbrengial. From these ancestral honors, King of kings; Noctis Lucis Caelum is also one of the royal family bloodlines. Now it is up to Prince Kellan to take up the throne in order to become the next king of kings. But all he wanted was to choose his own destiny, although he will eventually come to terms of taking the crown for he is the kingdom's rightful heir. When the bodyguards left him and Valorinna alone for a little while, Prince Kellan is telling her about his family's history and why he decided that he wanted to break the traditions. After hearing his long life story, Valorinna couldn't help but feel that she can relate to his situations. It kind of reminded her of how her family and all the other merfolk would expect her to be a good crown princess of Siren-Millennia. She shows her appreciation by holding onto his hands. Prince Kellan turns to smile back at Valorinna, knowing that she understands his position in this moment.

"Well thank you for hearing me out." said Prince Kellan, holding Valorinna's hands in his own. "I appreciate your company very much."

Although without her voice, Valorinna uses her body language to express herself to the prince. She expressed her interests in him and everything about his heritage as well as her gratitude. Then the tough Axclius came into the room.

"Your majesty! We're about to head out for a while." Axclius informed the prince. "You wanna tag along?"

"Yes, Axclius. But I will only go if she comes with us." said Prince Kellan.

"Well that's up to her then." said Axclius, leaning his back on the wall with his arms folded.

The crown prince turns to the little mermaid.

"Do you want to come with us?" Prince Kellan asked her. "I'm sure you'll love to see the rest of Isomoniana."

Valorinna beamfully nods with excitement. She has never seen the rest of the earth in her life. So the three had left the kings room. They all have exited the palace and is now heading over to the street, where Dorian, Emmy and Julio is waiting for the rest of the crew. They're already inside Dorian's nice truck with a richly shade of black. Once they're all inside and settled in, Dorian drives the truck off the driveway. Now they left the castle. As Dorian entered the kingdom's highways, Valorinna gazes out of the window. To her discovery, she sees a lot of cars that humans on the inside are driving. These individuals are driving cars, buses, big trucks, motorcycles and everything. The little mermaid's curiosity ran rampant for this strange world has so much to offer. While Julio and Emmy were teasing each other in front of them, Prince Kellan wondered about Valorinna when he looks at her. To him, she kinda looks like the girl who rescued him from the seas of Aquamarinia. But he doesn't know that Valorinna is that girl who he's looking for. She does look beautiful but it is hard for him to tell, because he remembers that the mysterious girl has platinum blonde hair, not a dark brunette. Despite of the heartache, Prince Kellan choose to set aside his desperate search for the girl and he decided to spark the conversation with Valorinna. During this time, Dorian drove to the other lane, exiting the highways. Along the way, they head to the downtown square which is the largest inner section in the kingdom. There were a large farmers markets all around the block, right next to the biggest shopping mall. The brethren venture through the market, showing Valorinna around the place. She is so excited to see so many people there, doing business with each other and selling their products from around the world. Then afterwards, they went inside the mall. Valorinna is astonished by what's around her. The mall has thousandths of stores on each five floors. It also has a theme park in the bio dome, next to the theaters. On the fourth floor are the numerous food courts, where people go to eat. During the tour, Valorinna drag the group with her to the music festival. While the musicians play their music for the crowd to dance, Valorinna and Prince Kellan danced the floor away, alongside with the townspeople. The bodyguards just watched them from a foot away from the crowded area. As the hours past by, they went outside the mall and they walk to the harbor. They all gazed out at the sea, watching the sunset. Valorinna turns to the prince, smiling. She had a feeling that she could get him to fall in love with her in a matter of time. If she succeeds with getting true love's first kiss, she will earn her humanity permanently. Hopefully, Prince Kellan feels the same way about her as well. As the brethren hung out by the harbor's bridge, little do they know that from the waters below, that the little mermaid's friends were there. Lou, Jasper and Olaris. They were watching them from the watery shadows. They saw how happy Valorinna is when she's with the crown prince and his bodyguards. Although they are happy for her, the three sea creatures can't help but feel sad and concerned about their friend. After all, they have not forgotten about Ivanka's deal with the little mermaid. If the prince chooses someone else over her, she will suffer a horrifying fate. As the sun goes down, Lou and the two submerge into the water. They exited out of the harbor and is now on far off reefs underwater on earth.

"It looks like she is doing okay up there." says Olaris.

"Yeah but for how long?" Lou grumbled in concern. "We all know it is impossible to fall head over fins for someone from another species. Especially when you know nothing about those creatures' culture."

"Well at least they didn't know that she is a mermaid." remarked Jasper. "That's the safe bet."

"It's not what I'm worrying about." said Lou, folding his arms. "We all heard the sea witch. She says that Valorinna must perform true love's kiss with the human crown prince, or else she'll suffer a fate far worse than the death of sea foam."

"I remember that." Olaris said in a quiet manner. "That mean ol' witch had to trick her into agreeing with her terms."

"So what should we do?" wondered Jasper with a suggestion. "Shall we go tell the sea king about this?"

"No! Absolutely not!" shouted Lou, detestably. "It's already enough for him to just exile me from the kingdom. If we go back there and just tell him, there's no telling of what he'll do. The sea king will probably end up doing, the gods knows what, to us for treachery."

"So what are we going to do?" Olaris wondered.

Lou clutches his webbed hands into fists, feeling rather conflicted than he already had before. As much as he cares so much for Valorinna as do they, he also don't want to feel the wrath of King Neptunium again. But then again, the little mermaid is the sea king's most treasured daughter. So suddenly, Lou came up with a plan as he turn to Olaris and Jasper, putting on his tough exterior.

"The only thing we can do right now, is to have Valorinna's back." said Lou with a rough pride. "We are going to help her out, however we do it, no matter what it takes. That human prince will fall in love with her, regardless whether she is a human girl or mermaid. We haven't let her down before, we're not going to start now!"

Olaris and Jasper agreed with the mutant merman. They collaborated on a scheme to help their friend out. The three sea creatures decided that they're going to stay on earth and keep watch on Valorinna, all the while they find some sunken resources that they can use to learn about human affections. Meanwhile in the kingdom of Isomoniana, the brethren return to the castle from their trip. As the hours passes them by, they went to bed. All, except for Prince Kellan, Julio and Axclius whom were training outside the courtyard. Valorinna watches them from the window pane above. To her, Prince Kellan looks so beautiful when he's training hard with Axclius. Julio just goofs around a bit, which displeases Axclius. Prince Kellan gets a chuckle out of this whilst resting his stamina. So is Valorinna who too, got a chuckle from this one. Axclius stops roughhousing with Julio after noticing Valorinna staring out her window at them. The tough muscled black man smiled softly as he waves at her. Then Prince Kellan and Julio did the same. Valorinna responded back with a wave of her own. Then she turns to head for bed. As she climbs into her bed, the maids tuck her in the warm sheets. They left the guest room afterwards with the last maid turning out the lights upon exiting. The little mermaid fell into a restful sleep, knowing that her dreams is going to come true for sure. Unbeknownst to her and everyone else, the crystal pearl's prophecy is already in motion.


	7. Chapter 7: In These Moments

On Aquamarinia, King Neptunium has his guards swam out in the ocean floor, searching for his youngest daughter, Valorinna. Although he was to believe that he did kept his promise to his deceased wife, that he will protect his daughters from harm, King Neptunium suddenly felt that he went about their protection the wrong way. He spent his hours at the foot of the balcony at the castle's tower, worrying on the inside about Valorinna. Unbeknownst to his knowledge, the little mermaid is on Earth. The sea king didn't know that she's a human being and she must win over Prince Kellan's heart, by performing true love's first kiss. That way she can keep her humanity. As King Neptunium gazes out at the ocean floor, one of his guards swam up to his presence on the balcony above. He reports to the king about the results of the search party.

"Any sign of her?" King Neptunium asked him.

"No, your majesty. We have searched all over the ocean floor." says the guard. "But I'm afraid that we have found no sign of princess Valorinna."

"Well then, keep searching." King Neptunium commanded. "I do not care how long it takes. Just leave no shell unturned, don't call this off its course. Let no merfolk or marine creature sleep soundly until she is returned to me in one piece."

"Yes, sire." the guard obliged to his commands and he swims off.

King Neptunium swims to his throne room. He sat on his throne, wondering if she is okay. The mighty sea king sat there for hours, worrying about his daughter. This just in, Daphnia and the mermaid princesses swam up to their father. They were just as worried about Valorinna as does he, but even more worried for his health.

"Oh daddy!" says Daphnia, swimming up to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." said King Neptunium. "I appreciate your concerns for me but it's really not necessary."

"But daddy, we can't help it." said Fayna out of concern. "We are worried about you and Valorinna."

"I hope nothing bad happens to her." says Onna.

"Since that day at the ball, she had never left the room." said Leila, feeling rather blue. "And now, she's gone."

"Oh this is bad indeed." Onya added in concern.

"I've should've never teased her like I did." said Trista as she feels guilty about her actions. "Poor Valorinna."

The sea king gets up from his throne, tall and mighty. Then he hugs all of his daughters, one girl at a time.

"Don't worry, my dear treasures of the sea. I will do anything in my power to find your sister." said King Neptunium with pride. "You have my word."

During the sentimental moment, the king's messenger swam into the room. He announces that the council gods and other godly guardians of Aquamarinia, has requested for his presence. King Neptunium must set aside his worries and attend the aquatic conference in the tower's chamber. He told his daughters to go to bed early and they all did just as they were told. Then he swam to the top of the kingdom's tower. Upon his arrival at the doors, the king use his trident to activate the doorway. The doors has opened for him to enter. Once he's inside, the doors close behind him. The sea king swam towards the middle of the chamber, where he uses the highly magical technology to communicate with the other guardians and the councils. The meeting is scheduled to begin. During their discussion, the island guardians brought up to the others about the roaming beasts endangering their habitats and they must be dealt with as swiftly as possible. The councils have agreed to their concerns. They will send the cleanser gods to the islands, to see about the rogue beasts incident. Therefore, they will aid the guardians with the issue. After that, one of the female councils asked about King Neptunium and his family. She hasn't seen the king's daughters since they were all just children. Although it's been ages with them, King Neptunium ensures the council goddess that his daughters are all doing just fine themselves. All, except for his youngest, Valorinna. When she ask him what went wrong with Valorinna, King Neptunium informs her about the incident. It all happened when the little mermaid's friends attended the royal ball. The chatty oysters were lead to believe that the merman, Lou is dangerous to the mer-people, especially for Valorinna. However, that is not the case. Since King Neptunium was so disappointed in Valorinna, he ignored her words entirely. And then, he punishes her by forbidding her from ever leaving Siren-Millennia. Now it lead her to swam away from home, which broke the king's heart. After he briefly expressed about his situation, the council gods were immediately alarmed by this incident. For quite some time, they have kept track of the crystal pearl's whereabouts for ten years after its sudden disappearance. And yet, they know nothing about it. Even King Neptunium didn't know about this himself, until now. The council gods has finally come to term that it is time to inform King Neptunium about what they've recently discovered. The information they received not so long ago, of the crystal pearl's new location, although they're uncertain of it. Their new records has it that the crystal pearl had willingly found itself a new host to barricade its powerful significance, hidden out of sight. The records states that the crystal pearl's signature essence is coming from one of the sea king's very own daughters. King Neptunium is shocked and stunned by what he has heard from the council gods. The eldest alpha god highly urges the sea king to find his youngest daughter as soon as possible. They all do not know which one of his daughters has gotten possession of it, but if the unknown evil knew of its location, not only the royal family is in terrible danger but every living thing in the universe. King Neptunium rush out of the chambers. During the early morning, he have his guards to double the search parties. He demand that every creature of the endless seas to go on full patrols. They must find the crown princess as soon as they possibly could. Meanwhile on Earth, Valorinna awoken from her sleep. She got out of her bed and she went to open the curtains, letting the sunshine in the room. The sunrise is beautiful from afar. Then the little mermaid turns to the door. Before she can leave her room, Axclius was right outside in front of her the minute she opens her door.

"Good morning! I was just about to fetch you on the crown prince's behalf." said Axclius as he enters the guest room.

Valorinna was a little startled by the big tough black man. But he is the prince's shield and he meant no harm to her. Axclius gives her a small box. Curious, Valorinna opens up the box. In it was sapphire earrings and a necklace. She loves her gift very much.

"It is all Emmy's idea to give these to you." says Axclius. "After all, she's not into jewelry that much. So she wanted you to have it."

Valorinna smile at the big bodyguard. She is pleased with the generosity. Axclius smiled back as a response. Then he turns to exit the room.

"That's all good then." says Axclius as he was about to exit the door. "Breakfast will be prepared shortly. We are waiting for you in the dining hall. So get dress and come meet us there."

Valorinna nods as she went through her closet to find something to wear. She choose to wear a sea green weightless dress made from France. Then she puts on her sapphire earrings and necklace which is giving to her. Then she added a nice pair of lavender and turquoise high heeled shoes to her casual look. She is ready to join the brotherhood for breakfast. She had left her guest room. By the time she made it to the dining area, Prince Kellan and his brethren were waiting for her. The crown prince became mesmerized by the little mermaid's looks.

"You sure know how to look your best, miss." said Prince Kellan, complimenting her.

Valorinna blushes away for she is flattered by Prince Kellan's charms. She join them at the table. The chefs bring in the best breakfast food in all the lands. This time, Valorinna has enjoyed a delicious taste of cinnamon rolls with berries on top. After the brethren finish their breakfast, Prince Kellan wanted to take Valorinna to a special place far off on the eastern side of Isomoniana. So he asked Dorian to drive the brotherhood there. The British nobleman obliged to his command. Once they're all inside the his fancy black truck, Dorian drove onto the road. It is a three mile drive to get to the place Prince Kellan was telling Valorinna about. During the halfway road trip, they have to stop at the gas station to put some gas in the truck. While they waited for the gas to fill up the truck, Emmy dragged Valorinna with her to the shop across the street. She want to show the little mermaid around her favorite places to shop for weapon upgrades and some more new wardrobe. The young ladies took their time shopping at almost three stores while Dorian and the men waited by the truck. Of course they were impatient with the girls since they've been in the stores for nearly five minutes. Just as Dorian paid for the gas price when it's full, Emmy and Valorinna finally caught up with the men. Emmy paid a lot of her money for the things Valorinna requests to have. Now the poor girl has to carry a lot of bags for her.

"Well damn, Emmy! You paid a good chunk of your money for so many stuff?" joked Julio.

"Shut up, Julio!" says Emmy, out of breath. "I didn't expect this girl to pick twenty six clothes and everything."

"Here, let me give you a hand." laughed Axclius as he took three bags off of Emmy's hands.

"Thanks a ton, Axclius." said Emmy as she now turns to Prince Kellan. "Kel! I have to say that girl has expensive taste. I mean, you found her on the shore, brought her in to be a guest here and now she act like she's a princess. Just because she's living under your roof."

Prince Kellan shrugs while laughing along with Emmy's sassy humor. This just in, Dorian approaches to the group.

"We are now prepared to resume throttle." said Dorian as he puts his cash card away. "Shall we, your majesty?"

"Why yes! Let's get going." says Prince Kellan.

Everybody got into the truck. Valorinna's curiosity got the better of her as she wondered what it is like to drive a vehicle like Dorian's truck. So she wanted to give it a try. Dorian is puzzled by her needs.

"Oh! Do you want to drive?" Dorian asked her, although uncertain. "It's a rather complex vehicle. You have to adjust the seat to your comfort."

Dorian helped Valorinna fasten her seatbelt. Then he went to sit in front next to her.

"Now are you sure you know how to drive?" Dorian asked out of concern.

Valorinna is a tad unsure of what to do with the steering wheel in front of her. So Dorian had to help her out with turning the truck on. Once everything is in place, Valorinna unwillingly drove the truck off the station. Although she was speeding at 40 miles per hour, Valorinna seems to be having quite a fun. The prince's brethren is clinging onto their dearest lives as Valorinna drives as if she was a crazy person on adrenaline. She was pulled over by the kingdom's police. They could've easily arrested her if Prince Kellan hadn't stepped up to take responsibility for the little mermaid's indirected actions. The cops respected the young prince and they agree to let Valorinna go. Dorian is not amused by this situation, not one bit.

"Perhaps I should be the one driving from now on." Dorian uttered in a slight distaste.

Valorinna felt so bad for getting the brethren in trouble with the cops. But Prince Kellan eased her worries with a slight optimism.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Prince Kellan reassured her. "It's not your fault. You just wanted to try driving out."

"Although I'd appreciate it if she takes a drivers exam first before she takes the wheel." Axclius harshly suggested.

"Oh cut her some slack, Axel!" says Julio, defending Valorinna. "She didn't mean to get us pulled over on purpose. She just wanted to try it out, like Kellan said."

"Well at least we didn't crash!" added Emmy.

Dorian resumed driving from the time forward. While on the road, they went down into the underwater highways. To her surprise, Valorinna saw the school of fishes and other marine creatures through the tunnels' thick glass, which kept the water out. Then all of a sudden, she sees Lou, Olaris and Jasper swimming by the reflecting glass. The little mermaid is so happy to see that her friends had come to see her. Prince Kellan wondered of what Valorinna is waving to.

"What are you waving at?" Prince Kellan asked in wonderment.

Valorinna pointed at her friends from the window. But when Prince Kellan scoots over to see whatever she's waving to, Lou and the tiny friends quickly disappear out of sight. Valorinna became disappointed after her friends swam off so suddenly. Although in utter confusion, Prince Kellan cheered Valorinna up with his strong enthusiasm. She could never stay unhappy when she is with her prince. Lou and the tiny creatures followed Dorian's truck throughout the underwater tunnel highways whilst carefully remaining hidden out of sight of the other drivers. After a long drive, they have reach their destination. A cultural festival is being held by the Sironialean Bay, filled with music, bright lights and everything. Once Dorian parks his truck on the parkway, the royal brotherhood venture through the cheery crowds. Valorinna is astonished by the sight of the festival. There were a lot of people from all over the kingdom's countryside, coming to have a great time. They were dancing, participating in fun activities, doing fundraisers for the schools as well as spreading awareness, a carnival filled with rides and of course, the fireworks. While the brotherhood makes their way through the crowd, they stumble upon a group of foreigners who happened to be musicians. They have heard of Prince Kellan due to his father's reputation. They graciously welcome the crown prince and his brethren to the festival. Prince Kellan wanted to show Valorinna a good time. So he asked the foreign musicians to play a song for him and Valorinna to dance with. They all agreed to play a romantic tune by the prince's command. Then he asked Valorinna to dance with him. She happily nodded yes and she dances the night away with her crown prince. The bodyguards stood by, watching them dance. As the musicians crank up the romantic music to an upbeat tune, everyone starts to join in and dance along as well. Valorinna is having so much fun dancing in her prince's arms, although she isn't worried about stumbling upon her legs. Prince Kellan is thrilled to see how happy she was whenever she's close to him. During the dance, the musicians had ended their song. Everybody applaud for they all have a good time dancing. He turns to take the girl's hand.

"Come with me." said Prince Kellan as he gently pulls Valorinna away from the crowd. "I want to show you the special place I was telling you about."

The young prince snuck away from the crowd with the little mermaid in his hand. The bodyguards disbanded to stroll around the festival for a while. Once they are far from the noisy crowd, Prince Kellan took Valorinna with him deep into the national nature parks. Therefore, he surprises her by the sight of a lagoon. With willow trees blown gracefully by the gentle breeze, the crystals are glowing in the water due to the moonlight and the sculptures of elegant mythical goddesses can be seen all over the saltwater lakeside. Valorinna has her breath taken away as she walks with Prince Kellan through the pathway. They step onto the docks and then they headed over to the boat. Prince Kellan helps Valorinna onto the boat, like a gentleman. Then he paddles the boat out to the lagoon. During the romantic evening, Lou and the tiny friends had surfaced. They were hiding behind the rocks, watching out for Valorinna and her prince.

"Ok! So far, so good." uttered Lou. "She's doing pretty well with him."

"I hope they do fall for each other." says Jasper, whom is in a starfish form. "For our friend's sake."

"We're just gonna have to wade it out." said Olaris, poking her head out of the water. "And see what happens."

The three agreed as they watch from the rocks. As the moment went on, Prince Kellan was telling Valorinna about his royal family's history. He would go on forever about the time when his father asks Axclius to tend the prince's care since Dorian got his hands full back in his infancy. Axclius was not too thrilled about babysitting baby Kellan throughout his early years, especially when he was peed on while changing him. Axclius would always looked at Prince Kellan as a insufferable spoiled brat in his childhood days. As the prince is telling his life's story, Lou became increasingly bored overtime.

"What the aqua is keeping him from kissing her? "grunted Lou, out of boredom. "She is right there. And yet, he hasn't made a good move onto her once!"

"Maybe they just need to be in the right mood." Olaris suggested. "We just need to help them get into the moment."

"Like a serenade?" questioned Jasper.

"Yeah, something like that." says Olaris.

Lou turns to swim off. The tiny creatures noticed that he's leaving.

"Lou, where are you going?" Olaris asked.

"You want something done, you're going have to do it yourself." said Lou as he dove into the water.

He swam to the other side of the lagoon. The mutant merman gathered all of the earth's fishes and some glowing crystals. He informs the fishes to help lighten up the mood. The fishes volunteers to help him and they huddled together in a formation. Lou provides the ethnic sounds of the crystals to make a soothing crisp music for the royal youngsters. The fishes put on a display for Valorinna and Prince Kellan. They were both astonished by the colors, the crystal sounds and the dancing fishes. Then the sound of the underwater crystals instantly reminded the crown prince of the day he nearly died on Aquamarinia. But he also remembers that the girl who lived on that planet, had saved him from drowning during the storm. From the soothing sounds, all he can think of is the girl's beautiful voice. When he turns to Valorinna, she kinda resembles that mysterious girl. Prince Kellan wondered if she is the same person who rescued him. But he still can't quite put two on two together. He casts aside his heartaches once again and turn to face Valorinna. Although it crosses his mind that he also didn't even know her name.

"You know? I just thought about something now." said Prince Kellan. "I felt really bad about not knowing your name. Do you have one I should know about?"

Valorinna nods in her response. But without her voice, she couldn't find any kinds of communication to tell him. Luckily for the both of them, Lou had surfaced out of sight, by the boat side. He quietly whispers to the prince of the little mermaid's name.

"Her name is Valorinna." Lou whispered.

Prince Kellan heard Lou's voice. The merman quickly disappeared into the water before the crown prince could even notice him. Then again, he spouts the name that was spoken to his ear.

"Valorinna?..." says Prince Kellan, uncertainly.

The little mermaid nodded her head happily for that was her name.

"Your name is Valorinna?" Prince Kellan asked for he wanted to be sure.

Valorinna responded with a nod. Prince Kellan smiled back at her.

"That's a lovely name you have there." says Prince Kellan as he holds onto her hands. "Ok, So your name is Valorinna then."

The two glance at each other's eyes for a long minute. Just as Lou would've expect it to go. Although his heart aches for the mysterious girl, Prince Kellan seems to be drawn into Valorinna's aquatic eyes, just like she's drawn into his own. Then in this moment, the two young royals lean over towards each other as if they were about to kiss. Lou and the other creatures are eagerly waiting for this exciting moment to be official. But before they can share their first kiss, then suddenly, the boat is tipped over. Lou and the creatures were distraught for they were so close. Now what could've ruined their moment? Perhaps who ruined it? It was the Hydro-Trix, using their siren powers to prevent him from kissing her.

"Nice one, Cyclonya." snickered Malevolent, phrasing her sister. "You got them real good."

"Thank you, sister." Cyclonya replied. "I just love wrecking lovebirds' romances."

"Now let's go report back to Ivanka." said Sub Zero.

The three evil sirens submerges into the saltwater. Lou wondered if they're okay. Thankfully, Prince Kellan carries Valorinna out of the water. They were both soak and wet.

"Don't worry, I got you." says Prince Kellan as he helps Valorinna onto the shoreline. "Are you okay?"

Valorinna responded with a nod, letting him know that she's alright. The prince took off his wet shirt, just to squeeze the water out. While doing just that, Prince Kellan is unaware that Valorinna is mesmerized by his athletic body and his royal tattoo on his arm, although he unintentionally showed off his torso. As they were drying themselves off, they can hear the brethren calling out to them. It is time to head back to the palace. As they both walked away, Lou, Olaris and Jasper were all flabbergasted by the situation.

"Damn! We were so close!" groaned Lou, pounding the rock. "Just as everything is going perfectly! And now, this has to happen!"

"Oh! This is bad!" whined Olaris.

"Now what are we going to do?" Jasper wondered. "The prince has to kiss her. If he choose someone else, Valorinna will be doomed!"

"I know, Jasper." says Lou. "But don't worry. We're not going to give up on this one yet. There's still time to get him to kiss her."

"But how are we going to do that?" Olaris asked in wonderment.

"We'll find a way." said Lou as he turns to the moonlight. "We gonna have to."

The three creatures collaborate with each other on their plans. All they can do for the time being, is hope for the best for their mermaid friend. Meanwhile, the brethren returned to the palace. The crown prince and the little mermaid both got changed out of their clothes in their own rooms. The maids in waiting fetched them some fresh night close to wear. Then everybody went to bed. All of them, except for Valorinna whom is still excited to sleep. As the maids braided her hair, Valorinna admires herself in the mirror as she cannot stop thinking about her prince the minute they returned. That moment with the prince earlier, made her heart throbbed even more. As the maids finished her braids, they tuck her into the bed and then left the guest room. Valorinna turns to moonlight shining through her window. She got out of the bed and heads towards the window pane. Then she sat there and gaze at the moon above the sky. This reminded her of the time when Lou took her and their tiny friends to the surface of the sea, back on the planet Aquamarinia. The sight of the moon and the harbor below the castle, makes Valorinna wonder about her friends and family. She misses them dearly. Although she is happy with a smile on her face, Valorinna felt a sudden sadness in her heart. Which her hidden emotions creates a wave of pure energy that could've came from none other than the crystal pearl's power itself. Back in the lair of the sea witch, the energy alert the crystal orb in the potion room. Ivanka awoken from her restful slumber after hearing her crystal orb going off in a strangest sounds ever heard. The dark sea witch swam to the potion room, to tend to her orb. While its making noise, she felt a unfamiliar energy through the orb the second she touches it. Then she realized that the energy is coming from the little mermaid's soul herself.

"Could it be!?" Ivanka questioned sharply. "Is this the energy coming from the legendary crystal pearl itself!? It has to be it! I can feel its aura! But where is it!?"

The crystal orb showed her a vision of Valorinna. Even though uncertain of the crystal pearl's whereabouts, Ivanka quickly caught onto the fact that the energy wave is coming from within Valorinna herself. Then she knew that the little mermaid holds the key to the secret location of the crystal pearl.

"Ah! Maybe it is not where it is hidden, but it is who has it or knows where to find it." Ivanka says to herself. "It is that mermaid princess! It was her all along!"

Just as the Hydro-Trix returned from the earth's waters, Ivanka swam out of her potion room and towards the middle of the floor, where her henchwomen were waiting to report their heinous deeds.

"My mistress. We have returned." said Sub Zero, bowing down.

"We went to the sea of Earth." says Malevolent.

"To stop that pathetic prince from kissing her." said Cyclonya, finishing after her sisters. "Just like you ordered us to do."

"Well now, I'm giving you a new job!" announced Ivanka as she hovers in mid water. "We are going back to the earth realm!"

"HUH!?" The Hydro-Trix shouted in unison, puzzled.

"I believe that I have found the exact whereabouts of the crystal pearl's location." said Ivanka with a wicked demeanor.

"You mean you found it?" asked Malevolent in question.

"Not entirely found, but I know a certain someone who might know where it is." said Ivanka. "It is that little mermaid princess! She is the key to all of this! I can feel it!"

Ivanka turns to call on her other two henchmen.

"Nexus! Grillar!" she called out.

In an instant, Grillar and Nexus both appeared after hearing the witch's call.

"We are here, mistress of the deep." says Grillar in response.

"How may we be at service?" says Nexus in a delicate tone of voice.

"Get your ferociousness in gear!" Ivanka commanded. "We're all going on a trip to the Earth!"

The dark sea witch gathers her evil henchmen together. Then she uses a spell to create a magical passageway to Earth, through the water.

"I'm going to fetch the little mermaid!" sneered Ivanka in a wicked glee. "One way or another, she'll lead me to the crystal pearl. Wherever it may be. And if anyone or anything tries to interfere, you all will destroy them on sight! I have a date with destiny and I do not accept any failures!"

"YES, MISTRESS!" says the Hydro-Trix, Grillar and Nexus in unison.

Ivanka leads her henchmen into the watery passageway, exiting the lair and out of Aquamarinia. They are now coming to the Earth, through the sea. Once they have arrived, Ivanka will stop at nothing just to find Valorinna and then she'll use her to uncover the secrets of the legendary crystal pearl. Going back on her deal completely, Ivanka grinned ominously, knowing that her plans is coming to intuition. If she succeeds in her conquest, it'll be impossible for anyone to stop her, even for the powers that'll be.


	8. Chapter 8: Betrothal In Atlantissia

A new day is dawning upon the kingdom of Isomoniana. On the inside of the palace, the royal messengers from the neighboring kingdom have arrived to accommodate an negotiation with the crown prince. During the meeting, they discuss with Prince Kellan about his future duties as the next king of kings. The first of his tasks is to accept the arrangement of marriage. He must travel to the neighboring kingdom far away from his own and marry their princess. Although deep down inside, Prince Kellan doesn't want to go along with the arrange marriage. He wants to choose his own destiny. But his brethren beckons him into taking their consideration. Alas he finally gives in to their accommodations. While it is going on, Valorinna roams the hallway in her casual feminine attire. She knew nothing about Prince Kellan's arranged marriage agreement nor he plans to go along with it. When she took the stairs downward to the second floor, she notice the brotherhood and the messengers exiting the meeting room. Out of curiosity, Valorinna went up to them and use her unique kinds of language in order to ask the brethren about what's going on. Prince Kellan fills her in about the meeting.

"It looks like duty calls, Valorinna." says Prince Kellan. "Royal duties to be exact. We are going to the neighboring kingdom of Atlantissia. According to the messengers of the kingdom, I have to fulfill my duty and go to that place. I have to meet with their princess."

Valorinna felt a sharp pain within her heart. From what she has heard, she became a little upset with the news but choose not to show her emotions. Prince Kellan cheered her up a bit.

"But don't worry. I'm only doing this for the sake of my family name." said Prince Kellan in a smart manner. "I'm only going there, just to meet her. But I'm not going to marry her. I'd swear if I had all the power in the world to choose my own destiny, you and I can run away together. You have my word."

The little mermaid smiled in relief. Prince Kellan return the same for her. Afterwards, they all prepared to leave in a few moments notice. Emmy gathered all of the equipment for the crew, just in case of the unexpected events that may occur during the time. With the brethren inside the truck, Dorian drove away. After a long 6 miles from Isomoniana, the royal brotherhood arrived at the coastal bay, where they can get on the royal vessel if requested from the engineers who worked by the sea. One of them had some long history with Emmy since preschool. With her request on behalf of the crown prince, they have the vessel ready for them to use for their travels. Just as they all have got aboard the royal vessel, Axclius operates the boat's motor controls and the vessel is now heading out to sea. During the maidens voyage, Valorinna gazes out to the sea. She was surprisingly happy to see that her friends were out there, watching her from the water. Lou waves at her from the distance, knowing that she's okay. Olaris and Jasper were also keeping an eye out for her. While on the journey, Emmy decides that it is time to take a photo of their travels.

"Hey y'all! We should take a good photo of us together while we're at it." suggested Emmy as she pulls out her HD camera. "What'd y'all say?"

"Sure, chicka. I'm up for it." says Julio, jumping in.

"I don't suppose why not." said Dorian as he joins them.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Axclius responded as he puts the vessel on autopilot. "Just hang on for a second!"

Prince Kellan turns to Valorinna, whom is still gazing out at the sea.

"Hey Valorinna! Do you want to join us for a photo shoot?" asked Prince Kellan.

Valorinna responded happily as she joins the brethren for their group photo. Emmy positioned the camera to the right angle and she sets the countdown timer to fifteen to ten minutes.

"Ok, y'all! Hold your positions!" said Emmy as she quickly ran to claim her spot for the group photo. "Here we go! Smile everyone! Say Atlantissia!"

"ATLANTISSIA!" shouted the brethren.

Then the camera went off with a flash. Their picture turned out great, just as clear as the cloudless sky. Emmy went on to take a few more photos of the voyage around her. Axclius resumes operating the vessel while Dorian and Julio relaxes. Valorinna hangs onto the railings and feels the sea breeze cruising through her long hair. Prince Kellan glances at Valorinna from the other side of the boat. For some other reason, he keep seeing visions of the mysterious blonde haired girl every time he gazes at the little mermaid's beauty. She has the same features as his mysterious rescuer but he still hasn't known that she is the same person who he's been looking for. Thus the voyage continues on. Meanwhile at the shimmering marble palace of Atlantissia, the seamstresses was preparing the most beautiful gowns for the royal occasion. The maidens in waiting went to escort their princess towards the dressing chambers, to try on the dresses. The princess has long braided hair as lighter as marigold, her skin as fair as the fluffy cotton, lips as the richest shade of the red rose and her eyes are the deepest emerald green as the gardens below her tower. Her name is Maya. While the maids dressed her up in the white and gold gown, Maya wondered about the whole arranged marriage agreement. She doesn't know anything about the prince she is getting married off to nor what does he look like. She sparked the conversation with her maids.

"Why must I be married off to any man I knew nothing about?" Maya wondered in a questioning tone of voice.

"Well he's not just any man, your highness." says one of the maids whom is grooming her hair. "That young man is a crown prince of Isomoniana. I'm sure you'll find him quite handsome."

"Yes he is. But I hardly seen what he's like." said Maya. "And how do I know that he's the one for me?"

"Now remember, Princess Maya. This whole arrangement is your father's dying wish." said the head maid. "If only he's alive today, he would wanted you to be married and settle down with a high quality gentleman."

"That's what I'm talking about." says Maya in a concerning manner. "He only wants me to be a lady and a good wife to a man that I have no feelings for. Why can't I just marry someone for love?"

"Please, your highness! It's for the kingdom." said the redheaded maid. "Just try to love the man. Do it for the sake of all of Atlantissia."

"Okay, fine! I'll do it for Atlantissia." sighed Maya in defeat.

"That's the way, your highness." said the head maid. "Now try on a few more dresses. The prince will be here in a few minutes from now. Do welcome him!"

Maya can't help but feel frustrated with the traditional marriage agreement. She doesn't want to be married off to someone who she doesn't want to even know or love. In fact, she doesn't want to follow the traditions of Atlantissia at all. What she really wanted in her lifetime is to go explore the world. She wanted to record her many adventures as she could travel to other countries, learn different cultures, meet new people and hopefully find someone worthy of her love. But because of the kingdom's traditions, it is nearly impossible for her to achieve her own personal goals. Maya must fulfill her royal duties as the crown princess and heir to the throne of Atlantissia. As her maids leaves her alone in her room, Maya walks out to her balcony and then she gazes at the harbors beyond the gates. The sound of the roaring waterfalls soothes her spirits. She likes hearing nature's creatures singing along with the crystal clear waterfalls nearby. This calms her every day. Then her peaceful moment was interrupted by one of her noblemen who came to her door.

"Your highness! You must prepare to welcome your guests." said the nobleman.

"Okay. I'm coming." Maya responded as she turns away to close her balcony doors.

Then she left her room to join the nobleman, walking with him to their destination. On the eastern seas, the brotherhood's vessel is approaching the island, where they enter the hidden waterways which lead them to the gateway of the seaside kingdom of Atlantissia. Valorinna is astonished by the stunning view of the watery lagoons below the bridges. There are thirteen waterfalls all over Atlantissia. And the main huge waterfall is behind the great castle on the far western side of the major oceanic city. Once the vessel arrived at the gate, security officials went onboard to check on their authorization upon entering. They approve of Prince Kellan's identification card as well as everybody else. He covered Valorinna as his guest. Now they can enter the kingdom's city. Axclius parks the vessel by the docks. The brethren got off of their royal vessel and they went off to tour the town. Valorinna looks around her new surroundings as the brotherhood explore the kingdom's market place. There were over an thirteen thousand shops, restaurants, natural walkways and everything else. While the prince's brethren stroll through the streets of Atlantissia, Valorinna stops by a fabric store. She sees a beautiful white gown on the display. The reflection of the window made Valorinna view herself in that dress, instantly leading her to daydream about the day where she and Prince Kellan could possibly get married in the near future. Emmy drags Valorinna away from the shop's window display, interrupting her daydream. During the strolling, Axclius wanted to stop by a authentic restaurant where his long time friend is currently working at. He told Prince Kellan and the brotherhood that he'll catch up with them later. For now, he just wants to meet up with his buddy. Once he heads inside, the owner of the restaurant recognizes the muscled black man. They both happily greeted each other in strong arms. Now the men has some catching up to do. On the royal streets, the brethren had made it to the palace. As the main guards confirm their authorization, they can enter the golden gate. The guards escort the brotherhood into the main castle. Meanwhile, in the throne room, Princess Maya patiently awaits for her future husband to be. The royal announcers blew the trumpets, commencing a royal flourish before their princess. They announced that the crown prince has arrived in the Atlantissian palace. Despite of her disinterest, Maya puts on her proud face and stands up from the throne in an elegant manner. Alas the prince and his brethren have entered the room.

"Welcome to my kingdom of Atlantissia." greeted Maya.

"Why thank you, princess." Prince Kellan responded respectfully as he takes a bow. "It is an honor to journey to this magnificent kingdom of yours."

The Atlantissian princess approaches her guests. Therefore, the two young royals stood face to face. Once their eyes are met, they instantly fell for each other's beauty. With Prince Kellan's strong personality and Princess Maya's elegance, they started out flirting for a bit before she can take them on a tour of the palace. They all seen the great waterfall from behind the castle and it is magnificent. The prince's brethren were at awe of the amazing view of the kingdom and its townsites. After the long tour of the castle, it was not even long before Prince Kellan and Princess Maya finally agreed to the terms of marriage. Although he was to promise Valorinna that he chooses nobody as well as Princess Maya vowing not to marry a random man out of love, they both did it for the sake of their countries and each other's own. So by the time they made a royal announcement to the people of the county that they will be politically married, they all rejoice to the news. Even the crown prince's brethren were happy for him. All except for Valorinna whom is heartbroken by this. The way Prince Kellan went back on his word completely, it felt like a sharp dagger plunging into the little mermaid's heart. The royal announcers announced that the royal wedding will be taken place in the ocean gods' altar in a few days of time. The nightfall is upon the kingdom. Inside the castle's ballroom, everyone were celebrating their princess's engagement with the crown prince of Isomoniana. During the feasts, Prince Kellan stood up from his seat and raise his chalice.

"May I present, a toast to our kingdom's future!" said Prince Kellan.

"A TOAST TO OUR KINGDOM'S FUTURE!" cried the crowd, raising their chalices.

Thus the celebration went on for a couple of hours. Prince Kellan sat right next to Princess Maya with her hand in his own. They both watch their guests party the night away. Julio was flirting with the ladies on the balcony and they are all shallowly swoon over by his charms. Dorian is socializing with the other noblemen about their dedicated duties to the thrones. Axclius is hanging with his long time friend whilst drinking champagne on a dare. Emmy is just not interested in parties, although she was happy for the prince on his engagement. But then again, she wondered where Valorinna went off to. She look for the little mermaid all over the ballroom floor but had no luck in finding her. So she went up to Axclius who is a tad drunk along with his buddy.

"Yo Axclius! Have ya seen where this Valorinna girl went?" she asked him.

"No, I haven't seen her." says Axclius, still a tad drunk. "I thought she's with you."

"Nah! She ain't with me." said Emmy. "Ever since the prince got engaged, she just ran off somewhere. Can you help me find her?"

The tall muscular black man turn to his friend.

"I gotta go, man!" Axclius said to his buddy. "It'll take a second."

"It's all good, Axel." said the restaurant owner. "I'll be here when you come back."

Then they both went to look for Valorinna. After searching all over the party for her, they finally spotted her hanging out outside of the castle's ballroom. She was sitting by the ledge by herself, gazing at the waterfall from afar. Heartbroken and absent minded. The two walks up to her. They both wondered if she's okay.

"Hey, sweetie! What cha doing out here by yourself?" asked Emmy as she then sees Valorinna's teary eyes. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Valorinna shook her head. The two bodyguards sat by her side, comforting her as good friends should be at times like this moment. Axclius is confused about the little mermaid's feelings but Emmy finally realize that the girl's emotions had something to do with the political engagement ceremony.

"Oh! Are you in love with him?" asked Emmy.

Valorinna lowers her head in sorrow. Emmy holds her close to herself.

"I'm sorry, girl. We had no idea that you felt that way." says Emmy, feeling sorry for Valorinna. "If only you can tell us how you feel, we would have known. I wish you could speak up."

Being the tough guy that he is, Axclius finished his drink before he can say something to the girl.

"I'm with Emmy on that." said Axclius. "But the prince has made his choice. He has to marry the princess of Atlantissia in order for our countries to be united. You must try to understand, little lady. However you feel for Prince Kellan, it must be put aside. Sometimes, true love isn't always what you hope to be. It'll hurt like hell but you have to let go of what once was. We all have to do that. It's a part of life."

After a little heart to heart conversation, Axclius and Emmy both head back to the party. Valorinna just stayed outside on the ledge, weeping in pain. The days past by and the wedding is set to begin in a few more hours. Inside of the princess's chamber, Princess Maya is trying out her wedding dress the maids picked out for her. While they're dressing up the princess, Valorinna happens to stop by and notice Maya getting ready for her big wedding ceremony. She overheard the handmaids talking about how Prince Kellan and Princess Maya looks wonderful together as future rulers of the united kingdoms. She couldn't bare to hear anymore of it. So Valorinna fled the palace without anyone noticing that she's gone. Once outside of the marble castle, the little mermaid ran far away from Atlantissia grounds as fast as she could. She unknowingly head towards the harbor by the kingdom's ledge. Therefore, she collapsed on her knees and buried her face on the palm of her hands, weeping in her sorrow. All that she had sacrificed for, has been for naught. Valorinna has failed to make Prince Kellan fall in love with her. He has chosen Princess Maya over her. Now the worst is yet to come. Alas it has, in the form of the dark sea witch, Ivanka whom have traveled the earth's seas to haunt the little mermaid down. With her long serpentine tail in the shallow water, Ivanka and her henchmen towers over the girl. Despite her pitying Valorinna's loss, Ivanka shows no sympathy to her like she once did. All it matters to her is finding the legendary crystal pearl and conquering the watery planet of Aquamarinia. The sea witch is here to claim her prize.

"Oh poor little mermaid." taunted Ivanka with a grin. "It looks like your prince choose another girl over you, didn't he? It matters not anymore right now. You know what happens when you fail, don't you?"

Valorinna sadly lowers her head in defeat. It turns out that Ivanka was in the right about everything she had expected to happen. Then Ivanka surrounds Valorinna in her massive huge fins from the witch's back, protruding tentacles to apprehend the little mermaid.

"That's right, mermaid princess! You belong to me now!" Ivanka crackled. "The time has come for us to bring upon the day of reckoning on the oceans! Starting with your kingdom! The Siren-Millennia!"

The Hydro-Trix and the giants Grillar and Nexus all cheered in the slightest victory as the dark sea witch drags Valorinna into the water with her.

"But first, we are going to have a talk with your father." snarled Ivanka. "Then you will help me find the legendary crystal pearl. Once I have it in my grasp, I shall plunge Siren-Millennia and all of Aquamarinia into a sea of everlasting darkness!"

Fearful for the fate of the mer-people, Valorinna struggles to free herself but to no avail. Without her voice, she can't even scream out for help. In an instant, she disappears into the saltwater along with Ivanka and her henchmen. Meanwhile, the royal wedding ceremony is being held by the altar. An aisle surrounded by a pool of saltwater, accompanied by gigantic sculptures of the gods and deities of the earth's oceans. All of the guests attend the ceremony. In the chambers, Prince Kellan is dressed in a marvelous white tuxedo, his hair groomed backwards and a silky robe attached to the back of the suit. Although he is to marry Princess Maya, he can't help but feel that his heart is not in the right place with this union. Princess Maya is a beautiful young lady with elegance and grace, but to the crown prince, she has not captured his heart like his mysterious female rescuer on Aquamarinia. Especially a girl who has the most beautiful voice. His thoughts are blurry but in due time, it all becomes clear to him as Valorinna's face imprinted his mind. Now he can't get her out of his head. By the time Dorian went to check up on the prince, he immediately storm pass by his bodyguard.

"Your majesty!?" exclaimed Dorian, a tad puzzled by the prince's actions. "Where are you going!? Your majesty!"

The British bodyguard tags after him. Prince Kellan search every corridor in the building, but there's no sign of Valorinna. During that, he ran past by Princess Maya's chamber. She pokes her head outside her door, only to find the prince running off as if he was looking for someone. Curious and concerned, Maya ignored the superstitions of the wedding and then she too tags after him. At the altar, the guests were impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. It is almost a hour from now and neither one or both the royal wedding couple had appeared before the priest. Which led the rest of Prince Kellan's brethren to suspect the unexpected interruption. So they left the crowded area to go look for them. At the foot of the kingdom's nearest harbor, Prince Kellan had no luck into finding Valorinna and he was on the verge of giving up on his search. But then it was not long afterwards that he spotted a few items shimmering in the sunlight. It is the sapphire heeled shoes that Valorinna wore on their journey to Atlantissia. He went down to the harbor, to pick up the shoes. Upon recognizing this, he knew that something has happened to her. When Princess Maya and the brotherhood caught up to him, they too were in discernment as they notice the rich shoes in Prince Kellan's hands. They belong to Valorinna. He insists them to help search for her. Out from the harboring shoreline, Lou and the tiny friends were also worried about Valorinna. After seeing that she's not with her prince, it immediately became a red flag for the muscular mutant merman. He knew that Valorinna has failed to make Prince Kellan kiss her. Now he is marrying Princess Maya, or so they were. He knew that Ivanka must've came to claim the little mermaid as her prized prisoner. It's too late for everyone now.

"Damn it all!" shouted Lou, pounding the rock in distress. "We are too late!"

"This can't be!" cried Jasper, turning into a deepest shade of blue.

"Valorinna is gone..." Olaris cried in Lou's arms.

"Don't be sad, Olaris." says Lou, comforting his selkie friend. "I believe there's still a chance that we can save her."

"How are we going to do that, Lou?" wondered Olaris, wiping away her salty tears.

"There is only one thing we can do." said Lou as he turns to the humans. "I know you and Jasper are not going to like this. But what choice do we have? We going to have to show ourselves to them."

What!? Are you crazy!?" Jasper shouted in a detestable manner. "What if they'll kill us, eat us or worse!?"

"Yeah, I'm with Jasper on this one." Olaris added agreeably. "We're going to be in so much danger than we were before."

"Well I rather risk being in danger than to let Valorinna suffer for eternity." Lou grunted whilst clutching his fists. "Otherwise, what kind of friends are we to her if we do nothing? Think about it! She save my life before. Now I'm going to return the favor. So are you two with me on this or not?"

Touched by his strong words, both Olaris and Jasper casts aside their fears for the worse and they put their hand, and flipper, into Lou's big webbed hand.

"Alright! Count me in." said Olaris.

"Me too!" says Jasper.

Lou smiles at them, knowing that they're all going to risk everything they have for the little mermaid.

"Now let's go fix this together." said Lou with a strong pride in his voice.

The three sea creatures swam onward to the Atlantissian harbor. Meanwhile on the mainland, the royal brotherhood continue their search for Valorinna. They even went to the watery farmers market in the lagoons aisle, asking folks if they had seen the girl with long flowing dark brunette hair and radiant light skin. Unfortunately, no one has seen her. Frustrated, the brethren sat by the harbor's edge. They have no clue to where Valorinna could have gone to. It almost feels like she had vanish into thin air. Deep down inside, Prince Kellan wondered if it is his fault that he choose Maya over her. He felt bad that he hadn't known how she really feels about him. Princess Maya walks up to him as she too felt a certain way about all of this. From this situation, she already knew that the crown prince has feelings for someone else. Although he did went along with the political marriage as does she, but neither one's heart has follow through with it. The royal youngsters await for the bodyguards to come meet up with them by the harbor's edge. Alas they have arrive with much unfortunate news.

"Have you guys found her yet?" Prince Kellan asked them.

Every one of them shook their heads.

"Nope." said Julio.

"Nada! Zilch!" says Emmy.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty. We have searched everywhere in Atlantissia." said Dorian as he sympathizes with the prince's concerns. "But we've found no sign of her."

"This doesn't make any sense." added Axclius, folding his strong arms in discernment. "How can someone like her just goes off and disappears out of nowhere, just like that?"

"Who knows, big man?" says Prince Kellan, patting Axclius's shoulder. "Who knows?"

He turns to gaze out at the sea, worrying about Valorinna and hopes that she'll come back to him. Princess Maya crept up to his side, feeling rather concerned and sorry for the prince than herself. As the royal brotherhood stood by the prince at the edge of the harbor, Maya suddenly notice the shape of a large dorsal fin poking out of the water. It seems to be swimming towards their way. She knew that it had to belonged to a whale shark. But to her surprise, it's not a whale shark at all.

"Everyone! Look!" Princess Maya alerted the brotherhood. "Something is coming right towards us in the water!"

They all prepare for the fight, if the unknown creature is hostile. But that creature meant no harm to them however. Before they knew it, the creature reveals himself to be a young man covered in whale shark skin, accompanied by a tail propelling him to shore. It's was Lou. The brethren stood their ground as they were going to fight him.

"I come in peace!" shouted Lou as he peacefully surrenders with his hands up. "I don't want to fight all of you."

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Julio in pure shock. "He can talk!?"

"Of course I can talk!" said Lou as he overheard Julio. "And I'm not hard of hearing too."

"So you can understand our language?" Princess Maya asked Lou.

"Theoretically speaking, yes." Lou replied. "Believe me! It's a surprise to me too. But with all of that aside, I'm here on behalf of Valorinna."

"Wait! How do you know Valorinna?" Prince Kellan asked the merman.

"She's my friend." answered Lou.

Emmy went to the shallow shoreline for a closer look at Lou's physique.

"You mean to say that she's one of y'all out there?" asked Emmy.

"Yes she is." Lou answered her. "She's a mermaid, just like me. Well sort of."

"Yes! I knew it!" Julio shouted beamfully. "See, chicka? I told you they exist!"

"This can't be! You're real!?" Dorian exclaimed in shock as well.

"Oh yes, I'm as real as the shallow water you all dipped your feet in." says Lou humorously.

This just in, Olaris and Jasper has surfaced beside Lou's tail. Prince Kellan and his brethren notice them as well.

"Who are these little fellas?" Axclius asked.

"They're also friends of Valorinna." says Lou as he introduced them. "This is Olaris, the selkie. And this buddy is Jasper, the blue shapeshifting fish."

"Hi there." greeted Olaris, although shy around humans.

Emmy and Maya bend down on their knees to give Olaris a warm welcome.

"Oh she's so cute!" squealed Emmy as she gently pinched Olaris's cheeks.

"I know!" squealed Maya

On the other hand, Dorian, Axclius and Julio were petting Jasper. Now the little fish is not afraid of humans anymore after they show kindness to him. He turns into various creatures of the earth's oceans, just to amuse the bodyguards.

"Astonishing!" Dorian exclaimed in awe of Jasper's capabilities. "What a fascinating specimen!"

"I'll say, that's pretty cool." says Julio in amazement.

Axclius turns to Lou. Muscleman to muscled mutant merman.

"So where do y'all come from, if you don't mind me asking?" Axclius asked Lou.

"Good thing you asked. We're really not from around here." said Lou as he points up at the horizon. "We all came from the aquatic world of Aquamarinia. Home to all rare sea life, even all races of merfolk."

After hearing the merman's story, it turned out that Princess Maya heard stories about Aquamarinia. She also had heard stories about the enchanted solar system in the magical universe, but she had never known that such tales about them could actually exist. After they all briefly got antiquated, Lou didn't hesitate on a pause. All because he knew that Valorinna is in Ivanka's creepy claws. He then turn to the others.

"Ok! I'm sorry that we have to cut this gathering short but we have to get going!" said Lou in an urgent manner. "Valorinna needs all of us! She's in danger!"

"Where is she?" Prince Kellan asked in a urgent manner as well.

"I believe I have a idea on where the sea witch is taking her." said Lou.

"The sea witch?" wondered Emmy.

"Could you please tell me what is really going on here?" asked Prince Kellan in confusion.

"I'll explain everything once we get to Aquamarinia." says Lou, splashing his tail swiftly. "And we need to go right now!"

"But how are we going to do that?" questioned Julio. "Neither of us here on land is equipped to go underwater."

Then all of a sudden, Princess Maya has an idea.

"Don't worry about that. I got all of you covered." says Princess Maya as she runs off. "Follow me!"

The brethren follows the princess while Lou, Olaris and Jasper awaits for them by the shoreline. At the castle's courtroom, Maya led the brotherhood downward to the sacred chambers, where her deceased father kept all of his records based on his adventures during his rule. As part of his bloodline, Maya activated the chambers code to open the safekeeping room. Inside of the room, was the king's extraordinary wardrobe. Ranging from his armory to his suits, all powered by technology and magic. Just as similar to the kings of kings before Prince Kellan. In the middle of the room are the wetsuits encased in the glass stands. Princess Maya opens the glass stands and handed out each wetsuit to the brethren.

"I forgot to mention that my father is also an expert diver in his time." says Princess Maya in a sly feminine manner. "I never thought I'd be the one to fill into his shoes. Well it's now or never."

As they all geared up into the special wetsuits, the princess included, they're ready for their aquatic mission. The royal brotherhood hurried back by the harbor, where Lou and the tiny friends are waiting for them. With their feet in the shallow end of the water, they stood before the mutant merman.

"We are ready!" said Prince Kellan, standing tall as a strong prince. "Take us to her!"

"Gladly." replied Lou as he leads the brethren into the saltwater.

They all took a dive into the saltwater, following the mutant merman for he knows how to get back to his home world from whence they came. During that time, one of the servants communicated with their princess through the communication technology. They wanted to know why the ceremonial wedding is being put on a long halt. She explained her reasons, no matter how weird it may sound and then she cuts the communication short. From every twist and turns around the reefs, Lou and his friends finally led them to the ancient gateway. The brethren are in awe of their discoveries, although the rest of it is yet to be discovered. All in due time. Lou wishes to go back home to Aquamarinia. The gateway heard his pleas and the luminescent water creates a portal before the heroes. With Lou leading the way, they all have entered the portal, teleporting them to the glimmering seas of Aquamarinia. Now if they hurry, they could be able to stop Ivanka and save Valorinna, as well as the other creatures, from such a terrible fate. The unlikely group of these heroes all need to act fast for it is nearly too late.


	9. Chapter 9: The Heroes’ Resistance

On the inside of the underwater kingdom, the mermaid princesses were all in their chambers, combing their hair away. But they were still worried about their little sister and their father's health for he had been staying up every night of the week, overseeing the search patrols. King Neptunium hasn't gotten much sleep, knowing that his beloved youngest daughter is out there on her own in the widest ocean floor. Never knowing what dangers may lie ahead of her if they hadn't have a big misunderstanding. So he thought but however, that is not the case at all. While the mermaid princesses are chatting away, Daphnia swam to her window. She wondered if their little sister is okay. Fayna swims up to join her sister's side.

"You're still worried about her, are you, Daphnia?" says Fayna.

"Yes I am." said Daphnia, looking outward at the open ocean floor. "It is not like Valorinna to just disappear like that for days. Long after the incident at the royal ball."

The mermaid sister shows her concerns as well as everyone else in the palace.

"I'm worried about her too." said Fayna.

"We all are." says Onna as she too swam to their side.

The mermaid princesses continue on with their royal activities while the others stood by the window pane. This just in, a massive cloud of ink is approaching the kingdom without warning. This sight frightened the merfolk and they all flee for their lives. The guards alerted the castle, enticing the staff to undergo extreme caution. In the king's office, King Neptunium is marking down the search patrols on each side of the reefs. He too heard the alarms. The mighty sea king grabs his trident and he hurriedly swam out of his office. On the other side of the castle, the mermaid princesses were frightened of the approaching ink cloud. Before they knew it, a few figures appeared out of the mass. The leader of the dark resistance is Ivanka, the dark sea witch. And she holds Valorinna within her tentacles grasp. Valorinna has turned back into a mermaid again. Horrified by what they have witnessed, the sisters gasped as Ivanka hovers closer to their window.

"Don't even think about screaming, little girls!" Ivanka snarled and then demanded. "You all will fetch me your father! Do it now or your sister dies!"

The sea witch's threats stroke fear in the princesses' hearts. She'll have her siren Sub Zero kill Valorinna with her icy powers if they don't do as they were told. Alas they give in to her demands.

"We'll go get our father! Just don't hurt our little sister!" pleaded Daphnia with fear.

All of the mermaid princesses swam away to get their father. Luckily for them, King Neptunium happens to be swimming in the hallways himself. Leila, Onya and Trista informed him that Ivanka has arrived at the palace. And she has captured Valorinna. Just as he feared that the day has come. So without a pause, King Neptunium follows his daughters to their chambers where Ivanka is awaiting for them. Upon entering the room, there they stood face to face.

"Ivanka! I've should've known you'd be behind it all!" shouted King Neptunium.

"Long time no see, King Neptunium!" snarled Ivanka. "How long has it been since we have our last tango?"

"What is the meaning of this!?" King Neptunium demanded.

"Well I believe we both know the answer." said Ivanka as she shows her leverage.

The king is shocked to see that Ivanka has Valorinna trapped in her henchmen's possession. Enraged by this, King Neptunium powers up his trident and points it to Ivanka.

"You wicked sea witch! What have you done to my daughter!?" thundered King Neptunium.

"Nothing of the sort!" snickered Ivanka. "All I ever did was to help her. The rest is all her doing. So if you ask me, she's done it all to herself! Trading her beautiful voice away and for what!? A human heartbreak!?"

The sisters were in pure shock of the news. Suddenly, Valorinna awoken from her unconsciousness, only to find that her family is at the mercy of Ivanka and her henchmen. She tries to speak out to them but then again, she still has no voice. It is still captured in Ivanka's skull necklace. The angered King Neptunium positioned his trident to obliterate Ivanka if she doesn't let his youngest daughter go. But of course, Ivanka has an ace up in her sleeve.

"Now now! Put your trident down!" taunted Ivanka as she went on. "You know as well as I that things can't be solve through violence. It just won't do, would it now? Think of your children! You wouldn't want to traumatize them with hotheaded fisticuffs, brute strength, let alone, powers for destructive rulings. Would you?"

"Where are you getting at, Ivanka?" King Neptunium asked, although puzzled by the witch's words.

"You shall see soon enough." said Ivanka as she grabbed Valorinna with her tentacles. "Here is my proposal! I will spare your daughter's life, even your other ones, if you can give me some things in return."

"Which is?" the sea king asked.

"Your powerful trident, your throne and the legendary crystal pearl!" Ivanka demanded.

"What!? Are you mad!?" shouted King Neptunium in a detestable manner. "My throne and my trident you can have, but the crystal pearl? It is impossible to find! It has remained out of everyone's reach for ten years! Even the council gods know not of its location!"

"Which is why one of your daughters will help you find it for me!" says Ivanka as she then turns to the little mermaid. "You can have your voice back."

The sea witch's necklace opens up to release a glowing vapor and it entered the little mermaid's throat.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart. Speak up!" demanded Ivanka with a snap of her fingers.

Valorinna spoke her first words for the final time.

"M...M...My voice! You gave me my voice back!" says Valorinna.

"Yes but only temporarily!" said Ivanka, throwing a curveball with her words.

"But why?" wondered Valorinna in confusion.

"Because you're tied to the essence of the crystal pearl somehow!" said Ivanka in a wicked tone of voice. "And you are going to help them find it!"

The Hydro-Trix pushed Valorinna to her father's arms. The king is relieved knowing that his youngest daughter is returned to him safely. But for how long before Ivanka can rule the watery kingdom with her tyranny? The family reunion was cut short as Ivanka use her power to gravitate King Neptunium's trident and his crown to her, taking away his very power to rule Siren-Millennia.

"You all have until forty eight hours straight to find the legendary crystal pearl and bring it to me!" Ivanka ordered with a evil queen's demeanor. "Or you'll suffer a fate far more worse than the death of sea foam! Failure is not an option! Now go!"

Stripped of their royalty, the sea king and his daughters went to search the kingdom for the legendary crystal pearl. The sea witch turns to her henchmen and then she gave them new orders.

"I have a task for every one of you as well." said Ivanka as she gives her orders. "Go follow them! Make sure they're doing as they were told! And if there's any outside interference, who or whatever they might be, destroy them until there's nothing left!"

"YES, MY QUEEN!" the Hydro-Trix responded with acknowledgement of their tasks.

The Hydro-Trix swam away outside of the palace. Ivanka turns to Grillar and Nexus whom were the last ones to carry out their orders given to them by the sea witch.

"And you two will be the last line of defense." commanded Ivanka. "You will be my muscles and aid the Hydro-Trix against the invading interference. Now off with you both!"

"YES, MY QUEEN! WE SHALL NOT DISAPPOINT!" said Grillar and Nexus in unison.

The two giant sea creatures swam out of the palace long after the Hydro-Trix had left. Then Ivanka too is swimming onward to the throne room. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the ocean floor, Lou and his friends escort the brethren through the colorful reefs whilst onward to the kingdom. The humans were at awe on the majestic surroundings and all of the wonders that the planet of Aquamarinia has to offer. But it won't be long before Ivanka can spread her darkness everywhere in the seven seas. They must hurry before it's too late.

"Wow! Look at these meadows here!" exclaimed Julio as he was a tad distracted. "Who knew that this planet can be so beautiful underwater?"

"Yeah but too bad it won't be beautiful for so long." added Emmy in concern.

"You got that right, Emmy." says Prince Kellan. "Coming back to the world where I almost drowned is giving me deja vu already."

The crown prince swims up to the merman's side.

"Hey you there!" Prince Kellan called out to Lou.

"What's up?" Lou responded.

"So let me get one thing straight so I don't misheard you." said Prince Kellan as he went on. "This sea witch you speak of, is responsible for turning Valorinna into a human so she can have a chance to win me over?"

"That's right." said Lou.

"I can't believe she went through so much trouble just to be with me." exclaimed Prince Kellan. "But the most disturbing part is that she made a deal with the sea witch in order to become human."

"It kinda sounds like she made a deal with the devil." added Dorian, putting his two cents into the conversation. "Now that is disturbing indeed."

"And we haven't begun to witness the worst part yet." said Lou as he faces the outer reefs. "Unless we can come up with a way to put an stop to her kind of evil, we need to hurry!"

"What will happen if the sea witch wins?" Maya asked the merman.

"Then no one creature in Aquamarinia will be safe." Lou answered the princess. "Not while she's calling the shots. Only the gods knows what she has in stored for every one of us. Ugh! Even the thought about it, sends shivers down my tail."

"That goes double for me." says Olaris, chiming in the conversation.

"Me too!" says Jasper, clinging onto Lou's tail fin in his crab form. "That mean ol sea witch really scares the life out of me. Now I'm even more scared of her, especially when she has captured poor Valorinna. And she's going to do something terrible to all of us as well as everyone in the ocean."

"Hmph! She sounds like bad news." said Axclius.

"Oh trust me! She is bad news alright!" Lou responded back to Axclius.

"Which is why we're here!" said Prince Kellan with a strong pride. "We will stop the sea witch! As long as I'm the crown prince of Isomoniana and the next king of kings, I will see to it that she will harm no one! Person or creature!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" said Axclius, smiling with pride.

"That's Prince Kellan for ya!" says Emmy with joy.

"So how much longer until we get to the underwater kingdom?" Maya asked Lou.

"Not long at all!" said Lou. "We are almost there!"

The gang swam onward to the northwestern waters. Meanwhile in the castle's perimeters, King Neptunium whom is stripped of his status quo, was overseeing the new search patrols along with his daughters, working as slaves to Ivanka's rule. The guards aided them in their search for the legendary crystal pearl. Unaware that the crystal pearl's secrecy lies from within one of the girls themselves. Fayna slowly sinks onto the ground out of pure exhaustion. King Neptunium swam swiftly to his daughter, wondering if she's going to be okay.

"Are you alright, Fayna?" asked King Neptunium.

"I'm tired, daddy." cried Fayna as her voice breaks. "I don't know how much longer I can take?"

The king holds his daughter closer.

"Don't worry, my dear. We will make it through this." King Neptunium reassured his daughter. "I promise."

All of the king's daughters swam to him for comfort, except for Valorinna. She feels guilty for what she had wrought upon her family. But not just the royal family. All of the mer-people and marine creatures alike are at the mercy of the sea witch, Ivanka. If she was to have the crystal pearl within her grasp, she'll poison the entire planet with her endless reign of darkness. The little mermaid felt that it was her fault that she put everyone she has ever loved in grave danger. So she sat by the corner of the wall, breaking down in sorrow. King Neptunium notice that she is burying herself by the castle's wall. He swims closer to her side.

"Valorinna?..." the sea king exclaimed softly to her.

Valorinna look upwards to her once powerful father with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh daddy... I'm so sorry." cried Valorinna. "I didn't mean to put everyone in danger. This is all my fault."

"No. It is my fault, Valorinna." said King Neptunium as he sat next to her. "I shouldn't have put so much burden on your shoulders."

"But I failed to live up to your expectations as a crown princess." said Valorinna, lowering her head. "Now I let the sea witch use me and taken our kingdom from us. Maybe they're right. I am the worse princess ever."

"Don't say that, my dear sweet Valorinna." says King Neptunium, hugging her for comfort. "It is I who made you feel like you're not good enough. And I also have made you run away. Like I said, the fault is my own."

The mermaid sisters gathered around to hear their father out.

"I just wanted the best for you and your sisters." said King Neptunium, touching his daughter's cheek. "All I wanted was to protect my precious little treasures from the harm of the outer waters. But instead, I only pushed you away. So from now on, I'm going to be the father you wanted me to be. And put your interests as my first priority."

The sea king's words touched the little mermaid's heart. And so did it touch the mermaid princesses' hearts for they are moved by this as well. They all have embrace their father's arms. King Neptunium has reconciled with Valorinna and they once again became a royal family. But then it was interrupted by the Hydro-Trix for they were ordered to keep watch on them.

"Hey! No slacking!" screeched Cyclonya.

"Nobody says that you all can have your little tête-à-tête!" snapped Malevolent.

"Get back to searching for the crystal pearl!" Sub Zero demanded harshly. "You all have wasted enough time than you already have until now!"

The sirens forced the royal family to continue their search for the crystal pearl. And they all did just that. Not so far from the kingdom, Lou and the other heroes has finally made it to the edge of the perimeter. But only to find that they are too little too late. The mer-people and marine creatures alike all have fallen prey to the sea witch's tyranny. Just a moment too soon, Olaris spots the royal family and the guards were searching for the crystal pearl, under the supervision of the Hydro-Trix. The tiny selkie alert the others.

"Hey! Look down over there!" she cried.

They all turn to notice that the royal family is being enslaved by the evil henchmen. Even Valorinna herself. The brethren knew that if they charged in head on, they would be onto them. So they need to come up with a plan to rescue Valorinna and her family. They all collaborated on a plan together and it is not long until they finally came to an agreement. The first group will be the diversion, leading the henchmen away as they possibly could. The second small group would ambush them if perfectly signaled. Then the crown prince and the mutant merman will go and free the royal family. Alas their plan is set in motion. The unlikely heroes spread out in three groups. The first group is led by Princess Maya, the second group is led by Axclius and the last group is led by Prince Kellan himself. Princess Maya's group will create a diversion in order to lure the henchmen away from the merfolk. Once they've exposed themselves, it turns out that their plan is working. The Hydro-Trix were not very pleased with the unknown insolence. They ordered the family to keep searching while they went to deal with the pests. As the evil sirens swam after Maya's group, they had the humans cornered in the stone cavern. From the shadows, Axclius is awaiting for the signal along with Dorian and Jasper. Alas they have the Hydro-Trix right where they want them.

"NOW!" signaled Maya.

They sprung from the shadows and ambushed the Hydro-Trix. With their wits and Jasper's shapeshifting abilities, they all have trapped the three sirens in the cave.

"We did it!" cheered Jasper.

"Splendid work, everyone!" exclaimed Dorian.

"Now let's swim back to our other half of the group." Axclius commanded.

They all swam to the outside of the cave. The angry Hydro-Trix were not very happy about being outsmarted by the humans. They grip onto the bars, watching them swim away.

"Oh you all will be very sorry when we get out of here!" screeched Sub Zero.

"Well that is, if y'all can get out of there!" Emmy responded back with the backhanded comeback.

"Yeah! That will teach the three of you for being mean!" shouted Olaris.

The heroes left the cave. Meanwhile at the kingdom's outskirts, the sea king and his daughters were continuing their search for the crystal pearl, although it is impossible for them now. They can't help but wonder what happen to the Hydro-Trix since they left briefly to take care of unwanted intruders. But before they knew it, the mutant merman and the two humans had came to free them from their slavery. King Neptunium is shocked by the fact that other races of species could come to their rescue. So is his daughters. But Valorinna knew it was Lou all along.

"Are you all alright?" Lou asked them.

"Oh Lou! I knew you came for me." cried Valorinna.

Prince Kellan and Julio use their summoned weapons to blast the dark chains off, freeing the royal mermaids. The mermaid princesses were shocked to find that there's humans on their watery planet. But then Julio tries to charm them with his smile.

"Don't worry, ladies! You're all safe and sound." boasted Julio with a wink.

The mermaids were puzzled but then slowly fall for his charm. Valorinna is happy to see her friend again, although she is scared for everyone.

"I'm so happy that you are here." says Valorinna. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too, Valorinna." says Lou, hugging her in his muscled arms. "Hey, you got your voice back!"

"Yes but only temporarily." said Valorinna in distress.

"What? Why is that?" asked Lou.

"Ivanka is going to take it away again once we find this crystal pearl that she mentioned." she said to her friend.

"The crystal pearl?" questioned Lou. "Is that what the sea witch is after all this time?"

The little mermaid nods slowly. As they were talking about the dreadful situation, Prince Kellan swam up to the two. Valorinna has notice that her prince also tag along with the merman. When their eyes are met, Prince Kellan finally piece the puzzle of the girl who rescued him from the shipwreck. The one with the beautiful voice that sang to him on a island from before. His mysterious lady that he has been looking for, is was her all along.

"Valorinna..." the crown prince exclaimed softly.

"Kellan. You're here." exclaimed Valorinna as well.

"You can talk! I knew that you're the one I have been searching for!" said Prince Kellan. "You're the girl who rescued me that day. Yes, your friend Lou had told me everything. Even about how you gave up so much just to come for me."

"He did, hasn't he?" said Valorinna softly.

"Yes. But now that I know for sure, I finally found the girl of my dreams." says Prince Kellan as he holds onto the mermaid's hands. "And that girl is you."

Valorinna blush away as she too felt the same way about him. The star-struck youngsters hold each other closer.

"So you know that I'm also a mermaid." Valorinna exclaimed softly. "A mermaid from another world. I guess Lou has already told you about that too."

"Yes he did." said Prince Kellan. "But it doesn't matter. You're the one for me and I'm glad that you came along. Mermaid or human, I will be more than happy just to be here with you."

"Oh Kellan..." Valorinna uttered.

The mermaid sisters were all touched by their romance. For all this time, they've wondered about the guy who has captured Valorinna's heart. And now they know that it is a human crown prince from earth. The one she had fallen in love with long after the faithful stormy night upon the sea. But then Lou had to cut the moment short, because he knows that it's far from over. Ivanka is still on the rise for power if she is left to rule without confrontation.

"I'm sorry again to cut the moment short but we still have a huge problem." said Lou. "The sea witch is still at large. We need to stop her!"

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Valorinna. "She already has my father's throne, his crown and his trident. What can we do to stop her?"

"I don't know, Valorinna." says Lou as he then turns to the royal family. "But what I do know is that evil prevails when good people like us choose to do nothing about it! I understand that you are all afraid of her because she knew black magic and what she is capable of, but that's what she wants! Your fear! Your pain and despair! She feeds off of that! But if we choose to make a stand right now, there's still a slightest chance we can fight back!"

"Lou is right!" said Prince Kellan as he chimes in. "As a crown prince coming from a rich bloodline myself, I know what it's like to be afraid of the unknown. I know what it's like never knowing what would become of us if we were to be complacent. But we can't just allow any kinds of evil to determine our fates. I won't stand for it! As long as I'm here, your world will restore back to peace! That is my promise to everyone on this planet!"

Hearing such brave words coming from a valiant young man, encourages the sea king to take back his rightful place. Like he lead his mer-people to the peaceful seas then, he will do it again now. So King Neptunium joins forces with Lou, Julio and Prince Kellan for the time being. Then the mighty sea king lead his family and the other heroes back to the enchanted palace. Once upon entering the castle, they were confronted by Grillar and Nexus, whom were awaiting for their arrival.

"Going somewhere!?" snickered Grillar in a sinister tone.

"We do apologize for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid that you're all going nowhere but oblivion!" shouted Nexus as he was the first to attack them.

They all dodge the sea serpent's bite. Then Grillar tries to eat them alive. Thankfully for his wits, Lou muster his courage and strikes the giant gulper eel in his eyes. The merman's punch blinds him long enough to buy the royal family time to pass through the fray unharmed. However, Nexus got wise of it all for he charges at the little mermaid and her family. But Prince Kellan and Julio fended him off. While the fight ensues, Nexus and Grillar overwhelms the heroes with their power and sheer size alone. Just as they were both to end the young men, Princess Maya and the rest of the companions arrived in the nick of time to thwart the assault. Axclius helps Lou take care of Nexus while the others avoid Grillar's bitting range. The royal brotherhood battle the evil threats long enough to allow the mermaid family to storm their way to the throne room. There, the sea king will have to confront the dark sea witch for the final time. Just as they thought their unlikely reinforcements could aid them in their final battle, they are going to find out how wrong they were again. All because once the prophecy is coming to play in due time, Ivanka the dark sea witch is awaiting for the little mermaid and those around her. They're all in for a terrifying surprise.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

The royal mermaid family has arrived in the king's throne room, where Ivanka sat comfortably on King Neptunium's throne. She knew that they will start a mutiny against her, nor do they had found the crystal pearl that she has asked for. But none of that matters to her nonetheless. The witch still has the sea king's trident in her hand. She risen from the throne, tall and mighty as the sea king once was.

"So you haven't found the crystal pearl for me?" questioned Ivanka sharply.

"No! But you will never get your hands on it, Ivanka!" shouted King Neptunium in a strong position. "Not while I'm still king! I shall defeat you again!"

"Oh really now?" taunted Ivanka. "You and what army, King Neptunium!?"

"Perhaps I don't need an army to be rid of you, sea witch!" growled King Neptunium. "I'll just take back my rightful place on the throne!"

"Well then, come and get it back!" says Ivanka as she prepare for battle.

King Neptunium turns to his daughters.

"Go and find somewhere to hide!" King Neptunium said to his daughters. "This is a battle that I shall face myself."

The mermaid princesses all swam away from the battle that is soon to begin. Once the girls hide behind the golden shells, King Neptunium grabs a weapon nearby and charges at the dark sea witch in full speed. Thus their battle ignited. Meanwhile on the other end of the castle, Prince Kellan and his brethren fought with the sea witch's henchmen. The fight is not very easy for the giant creatures had the upper hand whilst nourishing their jaws. Both Nexus and Grillar were about to take a bite on the humans. But with his sheer brute strength, Lou thwart the assault by striking their faces. Jasper transforms into a giant squid to help the unlikely heroes fight back. Although he is afraid, Jasper did it for his friends. Olaris aids the girls on the defense while the men fought on the offense. Lou distracted Grillar by holding onto his jaws with the chains, giving Axclius the window of the opportunity to deliver the final blow with his sword. Thus Grillar the mighty gulper eel is defeated. Now Nexus is the last one standing his ground. As the sea serpent blasts his inferno rays directly from his mouth, Princess Maya swiftly deflects the attack from her suit's shield. The power indirectly destroys Nexus. The battle has won for them.

"Yay! We did it!" cheered Olaris.

"Wow! I can't believe this! We all won!" cheered Jasper as he turns back into his fish form.

"There's nothing we can handle." says Julio, showing off.

"Alright, Julio. Don't get too full of yourself, mister hot-shot." said Axclius.

"But let us not celebrate our victory just yet." said Dorian in his English demeanor. "There is still much to be done."

"He's right." says Prince Kellan as he swims closer to the group. "We got to go help Valorinna's family. There's no way I'm letting her down. Not now."

"Well follow me, everyone!" says Lou as he leads the pack.

The heroes swam off into the castle's halls. As they were storming the hallway, their advance is at an immediate halt when the Hydro-Trix appears to end them.

"And where do you pathetic humans think you're going!?" sneered Cyclonya in a fit of rage.

The heroes prepare for the next battle against the sirens.

"Get out of our way!" demanded Prince Kellan.

"Not going to happen!" taunted Sub Zero, flicking her long white hair. "We are ordered by the mistress sea witch herself that we'd take good care of the anomalies."

"And besides, we had some unfinished business to settle with you!" snapped Malevolent.

"But we trapped you, mean sirens!" shouted Olaris in disgust.

"How did you get out of the cave?" wondered Jasper in shock.

"Oh you silly fishes! There is a lot of things you don't know about what we're capable of." snickered Malevolent.

"I'm not going to say it again!" shouted Prince Kellan, drawing his sword. "Get out of my way!"

"Or you'll do what exactly, princey boo!?" teased Cyclonya.

"Ok, enough talking!" said Sub Zero as she powered her ice spells. "Let us exterminate these unwanted pests!"

"Oh now you're talking, big sister." Cyclonya complied with a grin.

"I'd be delighted to." Malevolent complied with a grin of her own.

Thus the trio of sirens begins to attack the brotherhood. Sub Zero freezes Princess Maya, Emmy, Lou, Olaris and Jasper into a block of ice, trapping them. Now the men are at the mercy of the Hydro-Trix. Before they could free the others, the Hydro-Trix use their siren song to bewitch them. Unable to resist their song, the males of the brotherhood approach them with their defenses down.

"No! Don't listen to them, guys!" screamed Lou as he tries to break himself free from the ice. "You have to resist their song!"

But the men were too enchanted by the song to heed the merman's warning. The brotherhood were powerless to the sirens. All under the magical influence of the heavenly voices. Thus leaving the Hydro-Trix to take advantage of their vulnerability and then destroy them. If the others don't do something and fast, all will be lost forever. Luckily for them, the wetsuits Princess Maya provided for the group have all sorts of modes installed into the system. Such as body heater, silence mode, free movement and everything else. She activates the body heater to thaw the ice, long enough to get herself free. Then she turns on the silence mode into the men's helmets automatically, to block out the sirens song. The Hydro-Trix were enraged by this action.

"What's this!?" screeched Sub Zero in question.

"How can this be!?" screeched Cyclonya in rage.

"No man has ever resisted our song!" screeched Malevolent.

"I should thank my father for that!" boasted Maya as she shows off her wetsuits manual. "He has been granted the title 'Genius King' for something! Before his death, he installed all sorts of features into the wetsuits. Including silence mode! It blocks out any noise around the person who is using the suit, even the sirens song! Ha! Looks like your talent show has been cancelled!"

"CURSE YOU, HUMAN GIRL!" screamed Cyclonya in rage.

Being the hotheaded siren that she is, Cyclonya charges at Princess Maya at full speed in the attempt to attack her. Before she could end the princess, Dorian made quick work of her with his summoning power. Now he has ended her first.

"Thank you for that." Princess Maya thanked him.

"You're welcome, your highness." Dorian replied in a noble manner.

Now the princess frees the other group from the ice by using her suits heat ability. Cyclonya has dissolved into black sea foam. Angered by the death of their youngest sister, Sub Zero and Malevolent went all out on the brotherhood. With their shadow and ice powers combined, they endangered the heroes with every chance they get. The battle with the two remaining sirens will not be as easy as they all thought. Sub Zero endangers the brethren by shooting her ice spears at them. Julio and Axclius deflects the ice with their swords. But for how long? This just in, Julio has an idea. With the wetsuits heaters, he combined his sword with the suits' system, creating a massive heat blade. Axclius acts as a diversion, leaving Julio the opportunity to catch Sub Zero off her guard. With his sword at three thousand degrees, he strikes the cold siren down. The unbearable heat temperature melts Sub Zero into a frosty sea foam. Now what it's left is the dark siren Malevolent. And the other crew is battling her. She tries to reach into the darkest depths of Dorian's subconsciousness. He tries to resist her powers but to no avail. He nearly could've surrendered to her if Emmy, Olaris and Maya hadn't intervene. The young women fought the siren off, to free Dorian from this mental torture. Malevolent nearly had the upper hand with her terrifying shadows but Olaris thwarts the attack by shedding the palace lights directly at her. Due to the darkness's weakness to light, it destroys Malevolent. Now she turns into black sea foam. Thus the battle is over for now. They must hurry to the throne room if they were to aid the mermaid family. Inside the throne room, King Neptunium and Ivanka fought harder than ever before. Neither of them are backing down as they both clashed with raw power and formality. The mermaid princesses are horrified by the event. Their father did his best that he could but as the turn of events took its toll, Ivanka triumphs over him. While the king is knocked down onto the floor, the sea witch points the trident closer to his neck.

"You have lost, King Neptunium." snarled Ivanka in a sinister glee. "You may have defeated me from before. But now, I've turn the tables and defeated you. Just face the reality, you are getting weak!"

King Neptunium glared at the sea witch. Just as Ivanka use the trident to burn the king's neck, the brotherhood arrived just in time to knock her trident loose. The angry Ivanka turns to her opposers.

"How dare you, humans!" screeched Ivanka in rage. "You think that you all have what it takes to stop me!?"

"Oh believe me, sugah! We've handled worse!" taunted Emmy with a sassy wink. "And you are no different."

"Yeah! What she says!" added Julio.

"You will leave the mer-people alone!" yelled Prince Kellan as he prepares his summoned sword.

"Never!" Ivanka snarled. "And I have suffered your interference long enough! I shall be rid of you all!"

"Lady! You're welcome to try!" says Axclius, cracking his neck and knuckles.

The dark sea witch risen the trident in her hand and it glows into a frightening shade of green.

"Are you ready, you pitiful insignificant humans!?" says Ivanka as she prepares for battle.

"We're ready when you are, witch!" said Prince Kellan, readying his sword.

Then in the moment's past, the final battle ensues. The brethren attacks the dark sea witch together. Lou, Olaris and Jasper swam by the little mermaid's side. They wanted to make sure that she is okay.

"Are you alright, Valorinna?" asked Olaris as she hugs the princess.

"Oh Olaris. I wish I knew." cried Valorinna, hugging her friend back. "I'm so scared for every one of you."

"Don't worry. We are not going to leave your side again." says Lou.

"Yeah. No matter what happens here, we will always be friends to the end." said Jasper, hugging the mermaid's tail.

"Oh you guys..." Valorinna uttered softly in relief. "I'm so glad you're all here with me."

She hugs her friends closer to herself. During the ordeal, the brotherhood fought the sea witch in numbers. They collaborate their attacks to overwhelm Ivanka, backing her into a corner. Valorinna's sisters tries to pull their father out of harms way. With their strength in numbers, it may seem like the crown prince and his brethren are winning the battle. But they are going to find out how wrong they were again. Feeling rather annoyed and infuriated by their efforts, Ivanka use the trident's power to create a massive deathly shockwave, harming everyone in the throne room. The royal brotherhood were stunned by the attack and the mermaid princesses are all badly hurt along with King Neptunium. Ivanka's tentacles snatched Lou away from the little mermaid. She then slams the mutant merman onto the ground next to the brethren. Valorinna watch in utter horror as Ivanka toss Princess Maya right towards the pillar, injuring her. Then she is about to destroy everyone with the trident poised in her hand. Starting with Prince Kellan himself. Since she couldn't bare to see everyone she loves get hurt, Valorinna sprung out from the golden shells.

"No, Valorinna! Don't do it!" cried Olaris as she tries to stop her.

"Valorinna! Stop!" cried Jasper out of fear.

The little mermaid Valorinna swam into the fray. Just as Ivanka is about to destroy Prince Kellan.

"STOP!" screamed Valorinna.

This just in, a unknown energy filled the room. An energy so pure that every one creature can feel it from a foot away. It must be coming from the little mermaid's soul. Ivanka paused her attack after feeling the signature energy. That is when she knew the legendary Crystal Pearl is closer than she thought it'll be.

"I know that familiar energy!" says Ivanka as she then stands down. "It is the same energy from before! I knew I was right all along!"

She slowly turns to Princess Valorinna.

"It was you!" snarled Ivanka as she approaches Valorinna.

"Swim away, Valorinna!" shouted Prince Kellan, although injured. "You gotta get away from here!"

But before Valorinna could escape, Ivanka entrapped her with her tentacles at high velocity. Now she is at the mercy of the wicked witch of the sea.

"The legendary crystal pearl is not so far from one's reach after all." said Ivanka as she towers over Valorinna. "It is been inside of you all this time. You have gotten possession of it somehow and I didn't realize it until now."

Ivanka wraps Valorinna up in her tentacles grasp. Then she turns to King Neptunium, whom is still injured from the fight.

"You truly are a fool, King Neptunium." said Ivanka as she went on. "Did you actually think that you can keep the crystal pearl hidden out of sight? Perhaps you are the one who didn't realize that you and your daughter are making this way too easy for me. This is so funny, even I know that it is futile! Ha! You all have played your roles all too well!"

"Daddy. What is she talking about?" cried Valorinna in distress.

"Go ahead, King Neptunium! Tell her!" boasted Ivanka in a wicked flair. "Tell her the real reason why you kept her and her sisters sheltered away from the outside ocean world!"

Defeated by the turn of events, King Neptunium gets up on his own tail and he is compelled to tell his daughters the real truth.

"Oh my sweet little Valorinna. I cannot keep the truth from you and your sisters anymore." grunted King Neptunium in pain. "I'm afraid that Ivanka is right. The true reason why I kept all of you sheltered away from the outer ocean worlds, is because I have received news from the council gods that one of my beloved daughters has been in possession of the legendary crystal pearl. And that is you, Valorinna."

The mermaid princesses gasped and are in shock by this startling revelation. Even the prince's brethren were shocked by what the sea king has shared. Lou, Olaris and Jasper were also stunned by the news as well. Valorinna can't believe her own ears. All her life that she spent, defying her father's rules just to endanger everyone else around her. All of this is because he wanted to protect her and the rarely seen crystal pearl. Now she feels even more guilty about it than she has been before.

"I have the crystal pearl all this time?" Valorinna questioned softly. "I don't understand. When were you going to tell me about all of this?"

"Believe me, my dear. It's been tearing me apart as well." says King Neptunium. "I swore to the council gods that I keep quiet about the crystal pearl and its new whereabouts. Until it has been found. And I made a promise to your mother before she died on her deathbed, that I will protect this family. More than anything, I have wanted to tell you and your sisters the truth. I only wanted to keep you all safe from harm."

Ivanka spoils the solemn mood as she still holds onto the little mermaid.

"Well now thanks to your efforts, you have failed miserably!" scolded Ivanka as she turns to face Valorinna. "As a result, I get to take it all for myself! But first, let me drill out my final prize!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Prince Kellan yelled as he struggles in pain.

She holds the little mermaid still in her tentacles as she is about to use a painful spell on her.

"Oh don't you worry, dearie. This will only sting a little." snickered Ivanka as she drills her dark magic into Valorinna. "Or it'll sting much."

Valorinna screams in pain as the process went into full intuition. Everyone watched in pure terror as Ivanka's dark magic spell drilled into the mermaid girl's very being, piercing her soul. They were all powerless to stop her. Then in an instant, the legendary crystal pearl has finally appear right out of Valorinna's body. The dark sea witch drops Valorinna's weak body down on the floor. With the crystal pearl right into her hand, Ivanka has accomplished her latest conquest.

"At last! The king's throne, his trident and the legendary crystal pearl, is all mine!" bellowed Ivanka. "Now what is left is to conquer all of Aquamarinia!"

Ivanka ate the crystal pearl whole with a mouthful. Then what is happening next is unimaginably terrifying for everybody in the kingdom. The dark sea witch's body transforms into a humongous mass of formless black negative energy, swallowing everything and every one creature in the endless oceans. The witch's power consumes the entire aquatic planet of Aquamarinia, plunging the world into an everlasting nightmarish darkness. All of the sea creatures have fallen prey to the sea witch's whim. Their habitats are corrupted and it is turned into a hellish landscape. The mer-people of Siren-Millennia have been overwhelmined into fear and despair. The horrific images of demons and spirits plagued the darkness. From the black void, Ivanka's giant monstrous face and hands formed itself out of dark green malice. Before one could knew it, Ivanka the dark sea witch has become something more sinister and powerful. She has not only just become a void of pure evil, but ultimately the embodiment of all the darkest oceans.

"I am Ivanka! Your new goddess of Aquamarinia!" she bellowed in a distorted demonic voice. "And you all will worship me!"

Valorinna and her sisters tremble in fear. Refusing to back down now, Prince Kellan and his brethren resume their battle with Ivanka. Even Princess Maya aids them in the assault. But their efforts are in vain for their weapons could barely even touch the formless monster witch. Then she overwhelms the royal brotherhood. They couldn't grasp the true nature of Ivanka's assault. The sea witch swallows them into the darkness. With her horrifying imagery, The humans' worst nightmares have come to light. Lou and the tiny friends tries to help the other heroes, but even they were consumed by Ivanka's hellish influence. Their screams can be heard from the darkness, horrifying the princesses. Maya helps Valorinna and her family as they tried to escape. Unfortunately for them, there is nowhere to swim. Then suddenly, Ivanka overwhelms Princess Maya, swallowing her into the dark void. Valorinna couldn't even help her now. Then she turns around after hearing her sisters scream. They are all surrounded by Ivanka's darkness.

"I'm so scared!" cried Onna.

"There is no escape for us!" screamed Leila.

"The sea witch is too powerful!" cried Trista.

"Now what are we going to do!?" Fayna cried in fear.

"I don't know!" says Onya. "Should we pray happy thoughts!?"

Daphnia swims over to hug Valorinna.

"Oh Valorinna. I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you." says Daphnia.

"I'll be fine." said Valorinna, hugging her eldest sister back. "I'm just worried about you guys."

"That's sweet of you, little sister." said Daphnia. "You really had us worried about you. Why did you run away from home?"

"It is because I was fed up with being a crown princess here." Valorinna explained. "All I ever wanted was to prove that the world isn't as dangerous as father said it was. But I guess I was wrong, am I?"

"It doesn't matter right now." says Daphnia as she smiles a little. "You are here with us. We are a family again and I love you very much, Valorinna. We all love you."

"I love you too, Daphnia." cried Valorinna. "I love all of you sisters."

They were all touched by her words. The mermaid princesses hugged one another. But then, their heartfelt moment is interrupted by Ivanka's whims. She threatens the royal girls into succumbing to the darkness. Before her dark mass could consume them, they were suddenly protected by King Neptunium. He stood his ground to push back the darkness, biding his daughters the time to escape.

"DADDY!" they screamed in unison.

"I can't hold her back any longer!" shouted the sea king. "Go now!"

The little mermaid and her sisters all swam away to find a safe place in the darkened castle. King Neptunium used what is left of the castle's magical technology to hold the darkness back. But it was no use for Ivanka consumed him into the massive void. Now the sea witch's darkness is pursuing the princesses. Her power chased them all over the palace, eventually leading them back to where it all started in the throne room. They found themselves cornered in the middle of the floor. Ivanka pokes her monstrous face out of the darkness and she is now glaring at the royal mermaids.

"Foolish girls! Did you really think that you can escape from me!?" taunted Ivanka in a terrifying demeanor. "Must you know that I am Aquamarinia! You cannot run and hide from me! I'm everywhere!"

She then swallows up each mermaid princess, one by one. Valorinna is the last one left hovering in mid water. She could hear her sisters screaming from the darkness, leaving her petrified. She watches in sheer terror as Ivanka overwhelms her sisters with demonic nightmares, until all six of them have fallen in complete despair. Then the sea witch's crackle can be heard from the darkness as well. The formless monster appears before the little mermaid, surrounding her with her gigantic claws.

"Now you are all alone, little mermaid princess!" crackled Ivanka, torturing her victim. "Take a good look at everyone you have ever loved! Your friends, your family and your heroic crown prince! They all had succumbed to my new power! I have made their nightmares into reality! And now you will fall to my whim as well."

After the formless monster sea witch shows her the fate of everybody she loved, Valorinna sunk onto the floor in despair. In her fearful sorrow, she sobs away. Ivanka is pleased with what she had wrought onto the oceanic planet as a whole, in opposition to Valorinna's chagrin. It seems that all hope is lost for her now. All of the other sea creatures outside of Siren-Millennia has already succumbed to the dark aura. And so did the mer-people. Inside of the darkened palace, Valorinna looks around her new horrid surroundings.

"This is so terrible." cried Valorinna in utter despair. "My father, my sisters, my friends and my prince Kellan! It looks like my worst nightmare has come true. I'm so alone! I can't do this by myself..."

"You are right about that, dearie!" taunted Ivanka. "Your worst nightmare has come true. And I attend to keep it that way. But don't you worry, it'll all be over soon enough! Once that I'll destroy you along with the anomalies, I'll see to it that there will be nothing left of you! That I will promise!"

Valorinna weeps with her pain and heartache. Ivanka prepares to use her final fatal assault on every living thing on the corrupted Aquamarinia. But before she can devour the little mermaid first, Valorinna's newly salty tears flows into the darkness, reaching the corrupted crystal pearl entirely from within. The mermaid's tears purified the crystal pearl and it has heard the mermaid princess's cries. Then all of a sudden, it sheds its bright light through the darkness, hurting Ivanka. The light burn the formless monster sea witch, leaving her screaming in pure anguish. It escapes from her void and found its way back into Valorinna's hands.

"It's the crystal pearl!" exclaimed Valorinna in surprise. "It came back to me! So you must've chosen me for a reason. Is it because I have a pure heart?"

Although in agonizing pain, Ivanka refuses to give up the crystal pearl and its power so easily. She tries to scare Valorinna into handing the crystal pearl back to her.

"No! This can't be!" screeched Ivanka monstrously. "I demand that you give me back the crystal pearl! Give it back! Only I can have its power! It is no use for you!"

"So this crystal pearl must have such incredible power." says Valorinna as she turns to face Ivanka. "Or you would've wanted it so badly."

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!" Ivanka demanded ferociously. "GIVE THE CRYSTAL PEARL BACK TO ME! IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! IT BELONGS TO ME! SO GIVE IT BACK!"

The little mermaid finally summons her courage to stand up to the formless sea witch. She has had enough of her and all of the harm she has wrought onto everybody else around her. With the crystal pearl in her possession again, Valorinna bravely swims forward to the face of Ivanka and positioned herself to fight back against the witch's darkness.

"Well since you have asked me very nicely, you can have it!" Valorinna clapped back as she raise the crystal pearl in front of her.

The crystal pearl begins to glow blindly bright as it reaches its full potential. Within the right moment to spare, she use the crystal pearl's majestical power to eliminate Ivanka once and for all. It fatally destroys the dark sea witch and the darkness along with her. In her final death cry, Ivanka is no more. The crystal pearl's light restores the planet's natural habitats from end of the ocean to another. The marine mammals are free from their nightmares, the reefs are returning to what they were before, the skies above the sea are cleared from the black clouds and deep underwater, all of the merfolk are happily soaring through the crystal clear waters once more. The enchanted kingdom of Siren-Millennia is beautiful again. And it is all thanks to Valorinna and the crystal pearl she now holds onto. Thus the prophecy has been fulfilled.


	11. Chapter 11: A Happy Ending

Valorinna swam over to her family and her friends. She wonders if they're all going to be okay. It turns out that they all are relieved from the overwhelming terror from the sea witch. The mermaid sisters were happy to see that she is alright as well. The girls huddled around joyfully, congratulating their sister.

"You did it, little sister!" cheered Leila. "You have vanquished the evil sea witch!"

"I did it, haven't I?" cried Valorinna in a slightest relief.

"You sure did, Valorinna." says Onna, smiling.

"You've save everyone in the kingdom." Fayna said cheerfully.

"But not only that, you have save the entire world!" beamed Onya.

"It looks like I've underestimated you after all." Trista teased in a friendly tone. "You've kicked tail back there."

"We are proud of you, Valorinna." says Daphnia.

The little mermaid hugs all of her sisters, knowing that her last minute bravery saves them all.

"Oh thank you all, my sisters!" cried Valorinna, feeling happy.

The princesses laughed away in pure joy for it is the good times. From the near end of the throne room, King Neptunium is relieved to see that his daughters are okay, especially his youngest Valorinna. He approach them long after reclaiming his crown and trident. The mermaid sisters make way for their father as if he wants to have a few words with Valorinna.

"My Valorinna. I'm relieved to see that you're alright." King Neptunium remarked. "And I am also very sorry that I've kept the truth from you and your sisters. I'm very sorry for everything that has happened in the last couple of days."

Valorinna swims to embrace her father's arms.

"Oh Daddy! It's okay." says Valorinna. "Let's just call it even. Because I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ran away from home and made everyone feel so worried about me."

"Perhaps we should put all of this behind us from now on." suggested King Neptunium. "Let us move forward to a brand new day. And we shall start anew once more."

"Oh Daddy!" All of the princesses cried in unison.

The mighty sea king embrace his daughters once again. But then, Valorinna cannot pause for she is worried about her friends and the prince's brethren. She swam over to the other group, wondering if they are alright. To her relief, they are all okay. Although the crown prince and his brethren suffered from their injuries, she uses the crystal pearl to heal them one at a time. They were happy to see Valorinna in their presence. She went to her friends' side first.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Valorinna as she checks on Lou.

"I'll live, Valorinna." says Lou as he cracks his neck and shoulders. "I'm just glad to see that you're okay."

"Yeah. Now that the sea witch is gone, the nightmares have ended." said Olaris, swimming around Valorinna's hair. "I never want go through that again."

"Me neither." says Jasper as he flicks his flippers. "Especially that one nightmare I had, when a giant mean shark was going to eat me. Even now, I'm still scared of sharks."

They all laughed away. Lou gently pets Jasper in a friendly way possible.

"But I'm a whale shark mutant merman! So do I count as a scary shark?" joked Lou.

"Nah! Except for you, Lou." said Jasper, blushing a bright shade of pink. "You're way too nice to be ferocious."

"I know, little guy." said Lou, smiling at the fish. "Thank you for the nice compliment. I mean that."

"No problem, my big awesome friend." said Jasper as he hugs the merman's big webbed hand.

As everyone else were chatting away, Valorinna turns to the brethren. Thanks to her crystal pearl that healed them, the humans are swimming towards them. Prince Kellan hovers down to hold his beloved little mermaid for he is happy to see her again. She too felt the same way about him. The brethren joins them as they were to welcome Valorinna into their group. She felt blessed for she has made some new friends out from the brotherhood. And to be with her prince meant the other worlds to her. But then again, she remembers that political marriage back on Earth.

"But wait! What about your marriage to Princess Maya?" Valorinna asked Prince Kellan.

"What about it?" Prince Kellan asked with a smile.

"You was going to marry her for your kingdoms." said Valorinna as she sadly lowers her head.

Princess Maya swam over to the two. She cleared everything up to the little mermaid.

"Actually, I never wanted to get married anyways." said Maya as she elaborate on her side of the story. "That was all my advisors ideas. They keep suggesting that I should get married to a wealthy man suitable for the throne of Atlantissia. But none of these men come close to my liking. Prince Kellan on the other hand? Yes, he's charming and bold. But I know he already has fallen in love with someone else. And which that someone else is you."

"Oh! Then what about you?" Valorinna asked her. "What are you going to do with yourself?"

"I always have my sights on another adventure. Whether it's on Earth or another world." says Maya as she looks above at the surface. "My father, the late king of Atlantissia, has always been the adventurous kind of man. He never takes his duties seriously. I guess it runs in the family. So all I ever wanted is to follow in my father's footsteps, go see the world and learn about so many cultures."

"I guess I can relate." said Valorinna. "I feel the same way when I wanted to go see the world above the sea. But now, I've got to see more. And it's all thanks to my friends right here."

Lou folds his arm proudly. Olaris just blushes softly and Jasper blushed into a bright shade of pink once again. Princess Maya acknowledges them with a nod. She then turns to Valorinna.

"Well now that I know that the enchanted solar system really exists, I am considering on an intergalactic travel one day." says Maya, giggling softly. "I mean there's so much to explore around here.

"Oh! You gotta see the islands here on Aquamarinia, señorita." said Julio as he approaches the princess. "Maybe I can take you there perhaps?"

"I'd love that very much." says Maya as she gladly takes his offer.

Not a moment soon, the palace staff is reordering the castle. They clean up every inch of the castle while the other creatures rebuild the outside perimeter. The kingdom of Siren-Millennia is under a quick construction, undoing the mess caused by the final fight with the sea witch. Meanwhile, the group returned to earth through the ancient gateway. Now that King Neptunium and the sisters tagging along with them, they were shockingly at awe for they have discovered a new planet and it's oceans. Thanks to Lou who lead the way. There, they all have surfaced at the Atlantissian harbor. The brethren went to get out of their wetsuits. Valorinna waits for them along with her friends and family. As the humans return to the shore, Prince Kellan approach to Valorinna's side. He knelt down and took her hand into his own. King Neptunium finally understands how Valorinna felt about Prince Kellan and the humans of Earth. So he is willing to put her interests ahead of his own duties. The sea king towers over the two young royals, standing on his own green tail.

"So you and the humans of Earth all have risked your lives to save my daughter, let alone, my kingdom and the entire planet of Aquamarinia." King Neptunium announced in a proud position. "But must you know that at the turn of events, my daughter Valorinna is quite capable of saving herself. Even though it is to be true, I still thank you for your bravery. We all are forever in your debt."

"It's an honor to oblige to your kind of diplomacy, sire." says Dorian, bowing down like a nobleman.

"We were just following our future king." said Axclius, respectfully bowing down.

"And a best friend." said Julio. "Our crown prince has a heart of gold. He will always go out of his way just to help everyone in need. He makes everybody happy, the best way he knows how."

"That's why we choose to follow him wherever he goes." said Emmy. "Even to the ends of the universe if we necessarily have to."

"Thank you, guys." says Prince Kellan as he then turns to Valorinna. "Now that I finally found the love of my life, I wish to have your blessing, your majesty. So I can take your daughter's hand in marriage someday."

Valorinna smiled as she too looks deep into the prince's eyes. Alas King Neptunium finally gives Prince Kellan his blessing.

"Yes, you may have my blessing to marry my daughter." announced King Neptunium.

The sisters were all touched by the royal union. They were happy for Valorinna for she has someone like Prince Kellan to love her. However, there's just one small problem. How can they be together forever if Prince Kellan is on the mainland and Valorinna is still a mermaid from another world's sea? Despite of the complications, the young crown prince will still love her, no matter what. But then all of a sudden, the crystal pearl begins to glow. It surrounds the little mermaid in its luminescent light. It looks like the crystal pearl is granting her wish, to become part of the human world. Everyone watches in awe as the crystal pearl's power transforms Valorinna. Her tail turns back into legs, giving her shimmering golden pink heeled shoes. The rest of her body shifts into a sparkling outfit with colored jewels embedded onto the torso, along with a sparkling short skirt and a longer skirt dangling from the back of the dress. On her arms are a pair of bright peach long sleeve gloves. Her long hair turns into an ombré fusion of a dark brunette fading to platinum blonde. Large butterfly-like wings with seashell tattoos, sprouts from her back. And to complete the transformation, the crystal pearl has become a royal necklace on Valorinna's neck. Alas the little mermaid is not only a human girl again, but a magical mermaid princess with wings. With the crystal pearl in her permanent possession, she can become whoever she wishes to be. Human or mermaid. That a way she can be with Prince Kellan on land, and she can visit the seas whenever she wants. The best of both worlds.

"Oh my aqua! The crystal pearl granted me a human body!" exclaimed Valorinna happily. "I'm a human girl again!"

"I believe that it is the crystal pearl's will that granted your wish, Valorinna." says King Neptunium. "And it also bonded with you. My sweet little Valorinna. The crystal pearl has chosen you to be its wearer. It can sense that you have a heart as pure as the endless seas of Aquamarinia. Now it shares its own power with you."

Everyone cheered for the little mermaid. Even the brotherhood. Now that she can live on Earth with Prince Kellan and his brethren, Valorinna can't just except her new life without saying goodbye to her friends and family. She gave each of her sisters a hug one more time. Then her father and finally, to her friends.

"I'm really going to miss you, Valorinna." cried Olaris, embracing the mermaid's arms.

"Me too, Olaris." says Valorinna in a soft voice. "Me too."

She hugs Jasper closer in her hands.

"Goodbye, Valorinna." cried Jasper, turning into a tiny octopus. "Are we still going to be friends forever?"

"We will always be friends, Jasper." says Valorinna, smiling at her fishy friend. "Now and forevermore."

She then turns to the mutant merman for the final time.

"Oh Lou. I will never forget you and all of the wonderful things you've ever done for me." Valorinna said as she shed human tears for the last time.

"Yeah. It all seems like only yesterday." cried Lou, although toughing it out. "One day I've met the most amazing mermaid princess in the aquatic world. The next, I'm only to watch her go away so easily. I can only hope it is not a permanent goodbye."

"Don't worry about it, Lou." reassured Valorinna, touching the merman's face. "This is not a goodbye. I promise that I'll come back to the sea and visit you guys. Whether it's here on Earth or on Aquamarinia, I will do it. Our friendship is never out of reach. I'd circle the universe for all of you."

Thus the little mermaid and the muscular mutant merman embrace each other's hugs one last time. Then Lou began to sing his song to her. He sang about the day where he first met her and the other friends of hers. To him, she stands apart from the other merfolk. Even when the odds are against her, with the help of her friends, she manages to come through it all. After Lou finishes his part of his song, it was Valorinna's turn to sing. Her voice lured the mer-people from her kingdom to the earth's ocean. The mer-people has surfaced to join the sea king and his daughters. The brethren were astonished by the visitation of all the mermaids and mermen from their world to the earth. Even Princess Maya gasped as if in awe of this phenomenon. Now that they are all brought together in the Atlantissian harbor, Valorinna joins hands with Prince Kellan for she is finally has a part of the world she had been dreaming of. A week later, the kingdom of Isomoniana is blooming with the joyful news. This time, the crown prince finally had his real wedding. And he is marrying the girl of his dreams. That girl is the little mermaid herself, Valorinna. The royal celebration is being held at the kingdom's harbor, where everyone is invited to the wedding of the century. Even the merfolk from all continents of Aquamarinia, were too invited to the ceremonial party. A blissful union for both royals from far away kingdoms. A union of the young crown prince Kellan of Isomoniana and crown princess Valorinna of Siren-Millennia. The brotherhood are their best men and the mermaid princesses are their bridesmaids. Lou did all the honors by carrying the rings to the couple. As the mutant merman sat by the seaside altar with the rings in the shell, Valorinna and Prince Kellan both took the rings and they placed them on each other's fingers. Alas the high priest gave his final blessings to the royal couple.

"And now, by thy powers invested in thee, I shall pronounce the both of you, man and wife!" announced the high priest. "Your majesty. You may kiss your bride."

The strong Prince Kellan and Valorinna both shared their true love's first kiss. Thus she gains her permanent humanity from the crystal pearl's energy wave. Olaris cries tears of joy for she is happy for Valorinna. As did Jasper too cried happily for the couple. Then he turns into a blue dolphin, leaping with joy from the water. On the other side of the party, the news reporters were televising the event throughout the entire occasion. They congratulate Prince Kellan for his royal marriage to Valorinna during their interview. Alas the celebration went on for an hour and a half. The reception is being held by the castle's pier. The guests are partying away and the merfolk were interacting with the tourists from the lower boardwalks. As for the brotherhood themselves, they were all congratulating Prince Kellan and Valorinna all the while they're awaiting for their special gift.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." says Princess Maya as she hugs Valorinna and Prince Kellan. "I believe that you are meant for each other."

"Thank you so much for staying at the party, Maya." said Valorinna. "It means a lot to me and Kellan."

"No thanks necessary. The pleasure is all mine." said Maya, smiling at them. "After all, what are friends for?"

"We will always be friends." says Prince Kellan. "So what are you going to do for the days forward?"

"Well I have my sights set on traveling the world first and foremost." said Princess Maya as she stares at the horizon. "Since I cleared things up with the Atlantissian officials, I am free to go wherever I want to go. And I am going to visit the imperial land of China."

"Oh that's wonderful, Maya!" exclaimed Valorinna in a slightest joy. "I wish I could go see China someday."

"Perhaps you two should come with me." suggested Princess Maya. "I heard that the country threw a fantastical festival every year. You're going to love it."

"Don't worry. We won't miss anything for the world." said Prince Kellan as he holds Valorinna in his arm. "Or the worlds! Just to put it this way."

The three royals laughed for they are amused with his humorous statement. This just in, the brotherhood came to join their conversation.

"Oh, so his majesty is making puns now?" says Axclius as he overheard the prince's joke. "Well that kinda surprises me."

"Axclius! Were you eavesdropping on us here?" exclaimed Prince Kellan playfully. "I've could've sworn you were eavesdropping from behind me."

"No, not at all. It's just you talk loudly." Axclius teased him.

"And since when do I talk out loud, big guy?" Prince Kellan responded slyly.

"When you were eleven years of age." says Axclius, folding his arms. "Ahh! I still remember those days when I was on babysitting duty. To be honest, I still hate it."

"But look on the bright side, Axclius. At least you trained him to be as tough as you." Julio reassured. "So mission accomplished, right?"

"Not quite accomplished yet." said Axclius, giving him the glaring eyes. "You still have some work to do. Starting tomorrow morning."

"Ah man! You're killing me, Axel!" whined Julio. "Why must you be so cold?"

"What do you expect? I'm the shield of the royal family." said Axclius, smirking with a crack of his knuckles. "Besides, you skipped out on training for the least couple of days. And I'm going to enjoy whipping you to shape."

Julio turns to the crown prince.

"Yo! Kellan! A little help here?" pleaded Julio.

"Sorry, my friend. My hands are all tied up in this one." joked Prince Kellan. "I'm afraid you're on your own."

"I reckon on that, your majesty." said Dorian, adding in.

"Ha! Serves you right, Julio." says Emmy as she claps hands with Axclius. "I told ya that payback is coming, one way or another."

They all laughed away with joy. Then the southern belle Emmy turns to the married couple.

"So y'all waiting on your ride?" asked Emmy.

"Yes, Emmy. My father told us that he has a special surprise for us." answered Valorinna. "He should be here any minute now."

"So cool!" said Emmy as she hugs the both of them. "I just wanna let y'all know that I'm happy for y'all."

"Thanks, Emmy." says Prince Kellan. "It means a lot to me and my wife."

"Anytime, Sugah." said Emmy as she turns to Valorinna. "You'll make a lovely mermaid queen of Isomoniana in the future."

"I'm looking forward to that." said Valorinna. "I mean, being a future queen and ambassador of all the other merfolk from the seas? It is everything I could ever imagine. I can bridge the worlds from my home planet Aquamarinia to the Earth."

"I know, right?" says Emmy, chuckling.

"I'll say you will be a great queen someday." says Prince Kellan as he holds Valorinna's hands. "But we are yet far from that day. Nevertheless, you'll always be my true queen. I can guarantee you that."

Valorinna smiles at the prince with her eyes. The royal brotherhood continues their conversation with each other as the celebration carries on. Then suddenly, a beam of light boomed across the sea. It turns out to be King Neptunium, arriving from the ancient gateway with the guardsmen carrying a special gift for the couple. A huge seashell chariot built by the finest aquatic technology. No giant seahorses required. As the groups were met halfway ashore, the sea king's mermen place the chariot in the shallow waters. Valorinna gasped with astonishment as she admires her beautiful wedding gift from her father. She runs into the water, hugging her father. She thanked him for the wonderful gift.

"Oh Daddy! It's beautiful!" cried Valorinna, hugging her father. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, my sweet Valorinna." said King Neptunium, hugging her back. "I have it made specially for you. With this chariot, you can travel across the seas and underwater. You can go anywhere in the worlds. All you have to do is activate it with your crystal pearl."

After the sea king is done with the instructions, Valorinna climbs aboard the chariot. She clips her crystal pearl into the key panel, activating the aquatic technology. Then she invites Prince Kellan to join her and he did just that. Now they are ready to go on their next adventure together. They both turn to wave their goodbyes to everybody at their party.

"Y'all better behave out there! Ya hear!? Emmy shouted from the shoreline.

"We will, Emmy! I promise!" Valorinna responded back.

"Don't wait up, everyone!" Prince Kellan announced to his guests. "We'll be back in time for the fireworks!"

"Alright! We're holding onto your word for that, your majesty!" shouted Axclius.

Prince Kellan acknowledges his bodyguards with a thumbs up. He place his hand on top of Valorinna's hand while she's holding onto the control handle. With the roaring technology firing up, they steer their chariot off into the horizon. All of the guests applauded and they all watched the crown prince ride away with his wife. The mermaid princesses shout their goodbyes to their little sister whilst sitting on the rocks. King Neptunium creates a magnificent rainbow with his trident. And the brethren watches from the shoreline, wishing the best for them. Then they turn to each other.

"You guys think that they'll be back?" wondered Julio.

"They better be!" said Axclius. "He's not missing out on the fireworks tonight."

"Agreed! Such a marvelous display is not to be wasted." added Dorian, adjusting his glasses. "After all, it is her majesty's first time enjoying them here on Earth."

"Is it the same ones we saw back on Aquamarinia?" Olaris asked Dorian.

"Why yes it is, my little selkie friend." Dorian answered, smiling at the selkie.

"Oh my aqua! I can hardly wait for tonight!" squealed Olaris with excitement.

Julio knelt down to talk to Jasper at the shallow end of the water.

"So, little amigo. What are you gonna do in the meantime while you're here?" he asked the blue fish.

"I have made some new friends here at the coastal reefs." says Jasper happily. "The other fishes here are really friendly over there. I'm going to play with them for a while, until she gets back."

"That's awesome, buddy!" exclaimed Julio. "Just don't wander off too far."

"I won't." said Jasper as he swims away into the nearest reefs.

As the little blue fish briefly disappears into the water, Axclius and Lou are having a conversation at the rocky shoreline.

"So if you decided to swing by in the kingdom, I can introduce you to the training gymnasium on the west wing floor." Axclius suggested to the merman. "It has a giant pool closer to the seaside. I find that you might be interested in that one."

"I'd be delighted to check it out." said Lou, becoming fascinated.

"So it's settled then." said Axclius, sitting down on the rocks. "Perhaps I can challenge you to see how strong, fast and powerful you are. What do ya say? Are you up for it?"

"Of course." says Lou with a smirk. "I accept your challenge. But I'll warn you right now. The waters are my turf. Set one foot into the water and you will find out just how strong, fast and powerful I can be."

"I'm looking forward to that, fish man." said Axclius.

The two muscle brutes shook hands to accept a friendly competition in the days that'll follow. On the other side of the shoreline, Princess Maya and Emmy, alongside with Olaris, were talking with the mermaid princesses about everything relating to the lands and the seas. Thus the celebration continues on in Isomoniana. Meanwhile, not too far away on the sea, Valorinna and Prince Kellan both enjoy the ride on their royal seashell chariot. During the ride, they turn to each other for the moment in time. With their eyes met upon each other, they share their true love's kiss for the final time. From that time forward, Valorinna has everything that she always has dreamed of. Not only being a part of the world above the sea, but being with her prince and became a magical mermaid princess. All thanks to her crystal pearl as her magical source. No matter where she will be in the universe and with the sea salt air tingling on her skin from her feet, she will always be the little mermaid in her heart. Hence forth to whatever may come their way, they will face it head on, only to fight the injustices with love and longevity. So the little mermaid and her prince, as well as all of their friends and loved ones, may they all lived happily ever after.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
